RWBY: The Assassin
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash gets a letter in the mail, leading him to Beacon Academy, how will he cope in this new world? Pokemon, and RWBY do not belong to me. Also read my profile to understand how my Ash works. RavenRoseshipping Ash/Ruby. Complete. 12. Sequel available. Being sharpened for a Manga rendition of this story.
1. Letters and Meetings

**Here is my new fanfic, yes I know I'm going everywhere with these fics but whatever I'm hooked on, I just go with it. Also, two things, this takes place after The Rush of Ash but Ash is still 15, yes I know the timeline is crazy and I don't know when I'll start from the beginning. Also Ash is going to be in his Assassin garb, I decided to take down the poll and do things my own way, sry everyone I'm not a patient person at times. And to show my annoyance, here's a flipped table. (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻. I don't own RWBY, Pokemon, and what little Assassin's Creed is in this.**

**Update: This has been updated to better fit the Manga.**

* * *

"Ash, you have a letter". A female voice shouts out. The voice belongs to a pony-tailed brunette in her mid 30's, this is Ash's mother Delia.

"Coming mom". Ash's voice rings from upstairs.

How is Ash home you ask, After 5 years of traveling, training, and adventures, Ash decided to come home where he was greeted by an excited Mr. Mime, a teary Delia, and a dog pile from his Pokemon.

"What's the letter for mom"? Ash wonders while looking at the letter in his mother's hands.

"It came in the mail this morning, it is signed by a Professor Ozpin, but no return address". She explains in a confused tone.

"Lets me have a look". Ash says before taking the letter and sitting down on the couch.

Unsheathing the hidden blade on his wrist, Ash cuts open the letter before seeing two things inside, a written piece of paper, and a ticket. Raising an eyebrow, Ash takes out the ticket before laying it on the table, and pulling out the letter to read it.

Dear Ash Ketchum.

I am sure you are wondering where this letter has come from, and why.

This letter, ticket, and my offer has come from a different world unlike your own.

"Wait what"? Ash asks before reading again.

I have heard of you from an unknown source, If you wish for answers, come to our world for your answers.

This is no trap I assure you, just a man asking for help, if you wish to come, grab the ticket, go outside, and hold it to the sky.

If not, then destroy the letter and ticket, it's your choice.

Sign Professor Ozpin.

"Hmm, what could this 'Ozpin' want"? Ash wonders while looking at the ticket.

"What is it honey"? Delia asks.

"Looks like I'm on another adventure mom". Ash explains before going upstairs.

"What does that mean"? She asks while watching her son.

While waiting for her son to come down, Delia grabs the letter and looks over it as well, her emotion's changed from confusion, fear, and relief. "I'm going to that world for answers". Ash's voice rings from behind her.

Turning around, Delia saw that Ash was in his Assassin robes and currently checking the ticket.

"Well, usually I wouldn't let you do this after being gone for 5 years, but when you got your sight's on something you won't stop, but is there anyway to keep in contact if your in another world"? Delia asks while staring in concern.

To answer her question, Ash pulls out his Poke gear he got from his mom a couple of weeks back. "I can adjust the settings and make them able to connect across worlds". Ash explains before connecting it to his mothers phone and typing a couple of numbers in.

"There, you can call me from wherever I'll be". Ash confirms before grabbing the ticket and pulling his hood up. "Good luck son". Delia says while watching Ash hold the ticket in the air. In an instant, a blinding flash erupted from the ticket, taking Ash with it.

In a world known as Remnant, a castle like structure named Beacon Academy stood, in front of the academy were two people. One was a man with grey hair with a cane, an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath, and a coffee mug in his hand. Another was a blond woman with her hair in a bun, she wears a white long-sleeved suit, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. These two people are Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Are you sure he will accept the invitation Ozpin"? Glynda asks while looking at the sky.

"I'm sure, from what I've been told, Ash seems like a person that won't ignore a person in need". Ozpin assures before smirking as a light shows in the middle of the courtyard.

Coming out of the light was Ash, still in the same stance he was in. "Welcome, glad to see you came Ashton". Ozpin welcomes.

Ash flinches slightly at the use of his full name. "Just call me Ash sir". Ash says before walking towards them.

"Of course, so I'm sure you want answers"? Ozpin asks which Ash nods to. "Then follow me". He says before walking to the academy with Glynda and Ash in tow.

Inside Ozpin's office, Ash grabbed a chair and flipped it over out of habit before sitting down. "So, how do you know about me"? Ash asks with a slight edge in his tone and his hood down.

"With this". Ozpin says before pulling out a tablet and tapping a couple of buttons, on the tablet was a recording of a person telling all about Ash, his abilities, age, adventures, where to find him, etc, the recording startled Ash a good amount, how does this person know so much about him? "That's all we have to show, I'm sorry if it isn't much". Ozpin apologizes before giving the tablet to Glynda. Ash however remained silent in order to process the information he's been given.

_"Who was that voice, I recognize it from somewhere". _Ash thinks before looking back at Ozpin and activating his Aura vision, he notices that both Ozpin and Glynda are a sharp blue. "Well, at least I know I can trust you". Ash says out loud before looking back at Ozpin. "What do you need my help with"? Ash asks, getting back on track.

"Our world has been in a struggle with the creatures of Grimm". Ozpin starts but was interrupted.

"Okay, and what are those"? Ash asks while ignoring Glynda's glare.

"Grimm, are creatures of darkness that have no soul or Aura". Ozpin explains.

Ash's eyes widen at the sound of aura before looking down at his hands and letting a little aura show. "You mean this"? Ash asks holding his hand out.

"That's right, and we need your help with not only them, but the White Fang". Ozpin says. "They are a group of Faunus who have banded together to give equal rights to both human and Faunus". Ozpin explains before Ash could interrupt.

"What's a Faunus"? Ash asks, getting more interested in this world.

"Faunus are people with animal like traits, like bunny ears or a monkey tail". Ozpin explains while Ash's eyes widen slightly at the last part. "I see". Ash mutters to himself.

"Anyway, my school is design to turn young men and women into Huntsmen and Huntresses". Ozpin continues. "These are people who swore to defend our world from the Grimm". Ozpin exclaims.

"Well, what do you need my help for"? Ash asks, confused.

"You however, have skills unlike any person in this world, you can help stop this war, and bring our land to peace". Ozpin explains while giving Ash a slight smile.

"So what do you want me to do"? Ash asks.

"I want you to join my school, and to become a Huntsman, that way people won't question a 15 year old boy, fighting off Grimm with no links, you would become a public target for the wrong people".

Ozpin offers and explains at the same time. "Hmm, may I call my mother and give her the details"? Ash asks. "Of course, wouldn't want you to join school without your mothers permission". Ozpin agrees.

Walking outside, Ash presses a couple of buttons on his Poke Gear and lets it ring for a second before his mothers face shows on the other side. "Oh, Ash great to see that your alright, what happened"? Delia asks with a concerned look.

"Apparently Professor Ozpin want's me to attend his school". Ash answers.

"What"? Delia exclaims in confusion.

"Allow me to explain for you Ash, you can have a look around". Ozpin's voice offers behind him.

"Oh, sure thanks". Ash thanks before handing the Poke Gear to Ozpin and stepping into the courtyard.

Looking around, Ash notices that the place is well kept, hearing noises, Ash looks up and notices airships flying in to the docks. "This should be interesting". Ash mutters before heading that direction with his hood back up. Looking around, Ash notices a blond male throwing up in a trashcan, Ash walks up to him and pats him on the back. "You don't look so good". Ash says while the man lifts his head up, showing blue colored eyes.

"I don't feel so good". He replies.

"Here let me help". Ash offers before putting a hand on the mans chest and letting his aura seep through. The man watches as the aura fades into his stomach and instantly calms his aching stomach.

"Thanks your a lifesaver". He thanks while shaking Ash's hand.

"Think nothing of it, I'm Ash". Ash introduces.

"I'm Jaune, nice to meet ya". The man named Jaune says. "Anyway I gotta go, see you at the ceremony". Jaune waves goodbye while walking off.

"Ceremony"? Ash mumbles in confusion.

Back at Ozpin, Ash recently returned just as Ozpin finished up. "Ah, Ash good to see you, I'm sure you got a good look at the place"? Ozpin welcomes as Ash takes his Poke Gear back.

"So, what did she say"? Ash wonders.

"She says it's alright, because she's a little happy for you actually getting an education". Ozpin explains with a grin.

"Also she says to make sure to change your you know what". Ozpin finishes as Ash face faults.

"Good grief mom". Ash mutters.

"Well in that case, it would be an honor to come to your school". Ash says with a bow.

"And it is an honor to have you here". Ozpin agrees.

"By the way what's this Ceremony I've been hearing about"? Ash asks.

At those words, Ozpin's eyes widen for a second before he pulls out the tablet and taps a message to Glynda."I almost forgot about the Ceremony, we need to hurry, come on". Ozpin exclaims before running with Ash right behind him.

At the Ceremony, Ash noticed various people lined up, he looks to his right and notices Jaune looking slightly depressed. "Hey Jaune, what's up"? Ash asks as Jaune turns to him.

"Oh, Ash great to see ya again". Jaune says with a slight smile.

"That stomach ache again"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just a little upset about my first friend at Beacon walking off". Jaune explains while pointing to a trio of girls.

One was dressed in white with blue eyes, and is currently yelling at a blonde girl, with lilac eyes who was strangely, holding a black haired girl with red streaks with a cloak, dressed in black.

"What am I chopped liver"? Ash criticizes with a grin.

Jaune looks at him with a stunned look. "You mean were friends"? He asks dumbfounded.

"Of course". Ash assures with a grin.

Jaune smiles slightly at that.

"Why don't we go talk to them"? Ash asks while turning and chuckling as the white haired girl shows the two a documentary.

"It would be best, it seems like they're having a rough time with Weiss". Jaune explains while pointing to the white haired girl now named Weiss.

Walking over, Ash notices that the three have calmed down slightly, he notices the black/red haired girl's face brightened slightly at seeing Jaune. "Hey Jaune what's up"? She asks while walking towards him.

"Not much after you left me at the entrance". He replies with a smirk.

The girl blushed slightly while rubbing her head. "I would like you to meet someone, meet Ash, Ash this is Ruby Rose". Jaune introduces.

"Nice to meet you". Ash says with a smile. Ruby seems to be slightly uneasy around him, Ash seems to figure that out quickly. "It's the hood isn't it"? Ash says bluntly while Ruby nods. Taking off his hood, Ash decides to introduce himself again. "Lets start over, I'm Ash". He says with a extended hand.

"Ruby Rose, and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long". Ruby introduces both her and the older girl. "Nice to meet you". She explains before getting close. "So cutie, are you single"? She asks while Ash blinks, but nods nonetheless. He notices her grin before she gets right in a face. "Cute name, cute single boy, me like". She purrs while Ash blushes and takes a step back.

"Yang! cut it out"! Ruby interrupts by pulling her sister back. "Chill out Ruby, I'm just teasing". She says while winking at Ash who cringes slightly. Ash finally notices the white haired girl getting a little steamed.

"And you are"? Ash asks in a polite tone.

"Weiss Schnee, and I suppose you are Ash"? She asks.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you". Ash greets with a grin and an outstretched hand.

Weiss stares at it for a second before shaking his hand. "Hey look, Professor Ozpin is about to talk". Jaune alerts while the rest turns to see Ozpin on stage. Ash however, couldn't help but think what awaits in this school.

After the speech, Ozpin told all of the first years that they need to sleep in a ball room in order to get their dorms ready. Ash was leaning against a wall, dressed in only a black shirt and jeans with his robes piled beside him and his hidden blades on his wrist, just in case. Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a loud duo of "Not you again"! startling him out of his sleep. Looking over, Ash notices that Yang, and Weiss were at each others throat's with Ruby trying to calm them down, and a black haired cat eyed girl leaning against the wall with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Deciding that they weren't going to stop, Ash gets up and walks across the made up border between the men and women who were all annoyed that they can't sleep. Ash walks behind Ruby before tapping her on the head, getting her attention. Ruby turns around and the first things she sees is a pair of brown eyes staring back at her with annoyance.

"Care to explain why you four are talking up a storm"? Ash asks while Ruby blushes in embarrassment.

"Well, it all started with us talking to Blake over there". She starts while pointing to the now named Blake.

"And then Yang decides to embarrass me which led us to get into a fight, and then Yang and Weiss got into a fight which led to you coming here". She finishes while Yang waves slightly at the sight of him as Weiss looked away.

"Regardless, we need to get to sleep, could you allow us that"? Ash asks while rubbing his forehead.

"Yes sir". She answers with a slight blush before grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her away.

Looking over, Ash saw Weiss heading back the wherever and Blake going back to her reading, which Ash was slightly interested in. "Hey, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves". Ash says with a grin. Blake stares at him before extending her arm, which Ash accepts. "So, what's your book about"? Ash asks curiously.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control". She answers.

"I can relate". Ash mutters to himself, but Blake happened to hear. "What do you mean"? She asks in slight confusion. "I'll explains later, for now goodnight". Ash says before walking back over and falling asleep. "Goodnight". Blake mutters before blowing out her candle.

* * *

**Ahh this was so long, my head hurts, so yea, I decided to give Ash his Assassin uniform because I think he needs more work with it. So how to you like it, review, fave, follow, whatever. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Initiation

**Here is chapter 2, I think I'll be able to squeeze the entire forest arc into this chapter, wish me luck. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

**Update: This has been augmented for the Manga.**

* * *

Ash lets out a yawn as he wakes up from his slumber. "Ugh, what time is it"? He mumbles under his breath before checking his Poke gear on his wrist, showing 6:35. "Well, better get up". He says quietly as he puts on his robes and quietly sneaks outside. Ash begins to walk down the path to the kitchen, where he came across Ozpin, and Glynda, along with a couple of other teachers. "Morning". Ash says while walking over to a coffee brewer.

"Morning Ash, I'm surprised your up so early". Ozpin exclaims while taking another drink from his mug.

"I'm used to it". Ash explains while stretching.

"So this is that Ash kid you told us about". The mustached man with squinty eyes says while eyeing Ash up and down.

"Yes, I might as well introduce you to, Professor Peter Port, and Professor Bartholomew Oobleck". Ozpin introduces both Peter, and a man with glasses.

"Nice to meet you". Ash greets before taking his drink and sitting at the table.

"Nice to meet you too, I've heard a good amount from Ozpin about your skills". Peter praises.

"Thanks". Ash thanks before taking a sip of his drink.

"Ash, I should probably tell you this right now". Ozpin says, gaining Ash's attention. "In this school, we have a team based system however, you cannot have a team due to the last minute decision to bring you here". Ozpin explains to Ash who was listening attentively.

"I see, thanks for the heads up". Ash thanks before getting up. "By the way, I've noticed how the weapons are extremely high tech from my weapons, do you have a place where I can fix that"? Ash asks while pacing slightly.

"Yes, follow me". Ozpin orders before walking out with Ash in tow.

Inside was a forge with various supplies around it. "Your welcome to any of the supplies to upgrade your weapons, just don't go overboard". Ozpin warns before walking out. Ash looks over at the forge before unstrapping his hidden blades and unsheathing his cutlass before laying them on a table.

"Lets get started". He declares while cracking his knuckles.

_2 hours later_

"Ruby, wake up"! Yang orders which caused her sister to yelp in shock before sitting up.

"Yang, what was that for"? Ruby whines at her sister.

"Its time to get up, your lucky it was me and not Mrs. Goodwitch". Yang says with a grin.

"Good point". Ruby mumbles. Ruby takes a look to where Ash was sleeping and noticed he wasn't there. "Where's Ash"? She asks while getting up.

"Don't know, must have gotten up before us". Yang guesses.

"Or he just wanted to be away from you two". Weiss criticizes while walking by.

Ruby growls at her slightly but doesn't argue.

"Come on, lets get dressed so you can find your boyfriend". Yang teases before running off as Ruby chased her with a blush on her face.

After having breakfast, Ruby and Yang were in the locker room where they put their stuff the night before. "You seem awfully chipper this morning". Yang points out with her arms crossed.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking". Ruby explains while hugging her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, your not the only one going through the initiation, your going to have to learn to meet new people and work together". Yang explains.

"You sound like Dad"! Ruby exclaims in annoyance. "First of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting"? Ruby says in annoyance.

"It helps you make sure that someone has got your back". Ash interrupts, scaring the two sisters.

"Good grief, warn us next time". Yang says while calming her heart.

"Sorry, as I was saying". Ash apologizes before turning to Ruby. "Making friends in this school will help develop a bond on the battle field, and to make sure they won't abandon you at a time of need". Ash explains while leaning against the lockers.

"He makes a good point Ruby". Yang agrees while sitting on a bench.

"Oh yeah, prove it". Ruby goads.

Those words caused Ash to straighten up and walk to Ruby in a patronizing manner. "Try to fight against an army with no one except your partner to help you, to make sure that he sticks by you in that time of need is true partnership". Ash growls out.

"While on the subject of partners, what are you going to do when we make teams"? Yang asks while getting up.

Ruby seemed a bit uneasy at that question. "I don't know, I guess I'll be on your team" Ruby mumbles.

"Well, maybe you should try being on someone else's team". Yang says nervously while messing with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me"? Ruby exclaims angrily.

"W-what no I just think that it would help you break out of your shell". Yang hastily explains while silently pleading for Ash to help. Ash just gave her a 'your on your own' look before walking off.

Ash noticed Weiss talking to a redheaded pony tailed girl, Ash chuckles on seeing her expression, she looks like she hit the jackpot. Ash also noticed that Jaune was (poorly) attempting to persuade them to join his team, Weiss look unnerved while the redhead looks slightly interested. Ash's eyes widened slightly as the woman apparently Pyrrha threw a javelin that caught Jaune by the hood and pinned him to a locker.

"Good grief Jaune". Ash mutters before walking over. Weiss was about to scold Jaune, but was interrupted by Ash who pulled the javelin from the locker with little to no difficulty. "Jaune, you really need to watch your words". Ash scolds while holding out his hand.

"Sorry, guess I went a little too far". Jaune admits while taking the hand. Ash turns to the two females before handing Pyrrha her javelin, and turning to a steamed Weiss.

"I hope you can forgive my friends actions". Ash says while motion to Jaune who was looking ashamed.

"It's alright" Pyrrha forgives while Weiss grumbles a response before walking off.

"See you later Jaune, it was nice to meet you". Pyrrha exclaims while walking off.

"Likewise". Jaune says with slight disappointment.

After meeting up with Ruby and Yang again, Ash and Co. were at a cliff overlooking a vast forest, along with them were various other students standing on platforms. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in front of them, the task begins.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest". Ozpin exclaims before motioning to Goodwitch to finish.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of assignment of teams. "She begins. "Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today". Goodwitch explains.

Ash heard Ruby complain slightly beside him.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon". Ozpin cuts in. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well". Ozpin explains.

Again, Ash heard a complaint.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years". Ozpin says bluntly.

This time, Ash heard not only Ruby, but a couple of other students complain as well.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die". Ozpin warns.

Ash noticed Jaune shuffling in his spot nervously. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene". Ozpin says while glancing at Glynda. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff". Ozpin explains the task. "You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately". Ozpin finishes. "Are there any questions"? Ozpin asks.

"Um yes I-" Jaune starts but was interrupted.

"Good, now take your positions". Ozpin instructs.

At those words, Ash quickly pulls his hood up before getting in a stance, with his hook blades sliding out with a 'click', gaining some looks from some classmates. Ash heard Jaune asking questions but ignored him, the only objective is the task at hand. Finally, Ash was launched in the air with Ruby, and a screaming Jaune.

Ash began searching the trees for a good place to land, finally Ash noticed a collection of branches that could soften his descent. Ash quickly sets his hook blade to hook onto a tree branch, which the recoil caused Ash to twirl around until he hooked off of it and slammed into the collection of branches and landed in a bush with a soft 'thud'. Ash came out of the bush and shook his head to clear the dizziness. Before he could get moving, Ash heard screaming from above him followed by a sudden stop and the sound of something hitting a tree.

"Thank you". Jaune's voice rings out.

"I'm sorry". Pyrrha apologizes.

Ash sighs, he knew Pyrrha could get him down. Ash quickly ascended up a tree before standing at its tip, getting a view of the forest. Ash suddenly had to regain his balance as Yang blew past him with her weapons, which where a pair of gauntlets with a huge recoil. Ash looked at the direction she was heading and began to free run through the tree's to catch up. He quickly activated his aura vision in order to search for her, he saw two blue auras and began to quicken his pace. He would have gotten there if it wasn't for something black tackling him out of the tree. Ash quickly kicks the thing off of him before jumping back. To his surprise, he was looking at a black wolf like creature with bones piercing out of its skin with a bone mask with red eye sockets. The scary thing was, Ash was viewing this in aura vision, he saw no aura. "I guess your a creature of Grimm". Ash guesses while the wolf howls, causing many other wolves to come out of the bushes. "So this is what Ozpin meant by destroy everything in your path". Ash says before activating his hidden blades. "Come on then"! Ash shouts while the wolves charge at him.

Over with Ruby, and her new partner Weiss, they have just escaped an encounter with the same wolves. They were catching their breath from the chase that ensured. Weiss was about to go into a scolding fit, but was interrupted by a howl from a couple of yards away followed by a loud "Come on then"!

"Ash"? Ruby wonders before heading in the direction.

"Wait, what about the mission"? Weiss asks in a hurry while following Ruby.

"It can wait, my friends can't". Ruby answers confidently.

Weiss sighs before trailing behind her. After a couple of minutes of running Ruby and Weiss came across the sight of Ash fighting the wolves with startling strength.

"How is Ash fighting those beowolves"? Weiss wonders.

"Well, he seemed capable, but I never knew he was this good". Ruby says in awe.

Ash quickly activates a hook blade and grabbed a beowolf by one of its bones before flipping around it and stabbing it in the head with his hidden blade. He quickly jumps off of it before jumping back as another beowolf swiped at him. Ash takes notice of his surroundings, he's taken down 4 of the beowolves, and he has 4 more to take down. "Alright then, let's get this over with". Ash mumbles before sheathing his hidden blades and preparing his hidden gun.

"What's he doing"? Weiss asks while noticing Ash's stance. "I don't know maybe he-"

**BANG!  
**  
Both Ruby and Weiss jumped after hearing Ash fire his hidden gun. They looked over just in time to see him cock back the trigger in order to reload, and to see a beowolf fall over.

"What the...what was that"? Weiss exclaims.

"Must be one of his weapons". Ruby guesses.

They noticed Ash press a button on the hidden gun which caused it to fold in on itself until it ended up with a slightly larger barrel, making it more noticeable. "Have a taste of the hidden shotgun". Ash announced his new weapon before aiming at a beowolf that leaped at him.

**BOOM!**

As he pulled the trigger, the hidden shotgun made a noise akin to a cannon shot, the recoil caused Ash's body to lean back before regaining his balance. The aftermath was a small gaping hole in the beowolves chest before it fell over, dead. The rest of the beowolves took a step back slightly. Ash gave them the iciest glare he could muster before aiming his hidden shotgun again, the threat caused the beowolves to flee the scene. Ash smirks slightly before pressing the same button which caused the gun to revert back into its original form. Ash gave out a sigh before looking at the bush Ruby and Weiss were hiding in. "You can come out now". Ash says while the two flinched but came out nonetheless.

"How did you know"? Ruby asks in confusion.

"I sensed your aura, and I knew the Grimm had no aura so it had to be a person". Ash explains before walking off.

"Wait up, where are you going"? Ruby asks.

"Don't you remember that we have an initiation to finish"? Ash mocks with a grin. Ash finally noticed Weiss beside Ruby. "So, you've found your partner"? Ash asks while looking at Weiss.

"Yeah, I was hoping for Yang though". Ruby mutters sadly while Weiss glares at her.

"Anyway, what about you, I don't see you with a partner". Ruby counters.

"Professor Ozpin said I couldn't have a partner due to a last minute invitation". Ash explains before walking off. But before he left, he quickly turned to the two. "Oh, and next time, try not to gawk too much". Ash says with a grin before free running his way through the trees.

_30 minutes later._

After traversing the forest and fighting more beowolves, Ash finally made it to the ruins with most of the students there. Leaning against the tree from his position to take in the view, Ash suddenly saw the group look up into the air and exchange a few words. After the final word, Ash heard someone screaming from above. Looking up, Ash noticed Weiss falling down, screaming her lungs out. Moving fast, Ash ran to the farthest limb before catching Weiss in his arms bridal style before landing in a tumble roll right in front of the group.

"Huh, well isn't that something". Yang jokes while Ash and Weiss both get up.

"You alright"? Ash asks while brushing the dust off of his robes.

"Yeah, thanks". She mutters while trying to calm her heart.

"Well, now that the Ice Queen, and Prince Charming are here, we can get moving". Yang teases with a grin.

Ash gives her a glare from underneath his hood before walking over to the relics. "Chess pieces"? He asks.

"Apparently so". Weiss answer before taking one.

Ash shrugs before taking a black king. "So... where's Jaune and Pyrrha"? Ash asks which prompts the others to look around.

A raven haired man with a magenta streak on the side of his head points to Jaune who was stuck hanging from a branch.

"Again Jaune"? Ash asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry". Jaune apologizes.

Ash sighs before aiming his hidden gun. "Don't move" He mutters before aiming at the branch.

**BANG!**

Everyone present flinched as Jaune face planted on the ground.

"Oww". Jaune groans.

"Where's Pyrrha"? Ash asks.

As to answer his question, Pyrrha comes running through with a giant scorpion on her tail.

"Well, that answer's my question". Ash mutters before shooting the scorpion in one of it's eyes, getting a hiss of pain from the beast. The scorpion gives an irritated hiss before smacking Pyrrha towards the group.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together". Yang jokes.

"Not if I can help it". Ruby argues before running towards the scorpion with a shout.

"Ruby wait"! Yang shouts.

"Idiot". Ash mutters before following.

Ruby grabs the weapon on her waist which extends into a giant mechanical scythe which she fired, using the recoil as a boost. However, the scorpion smacks her aside with one of it's claws, knocking Ruby to the ground. "I'm fine". Ruby assures before turning to the scorpion. Ruby fires a shot, but it only reflects off of the scorpions shell. Ruby in a desperate attempt, quickly sheaths her weapon before running back with Yang running into the fray. Ash however, noticed a giant bird circling around, with a loud screech the bird shoots its feathers like a machine gun towards Ruby.

"Ruby run"! Ash shouts to her. Ruby quicken her pace in order to outrun the feathers, however one feather got hooked on her cloak. The feathers continued going, which trapped Yang, in a small crevice.

"Ruby get out of there"! Yang shouts.

"I'm trying" Ruby replies. Ash noticed the scorpion was poised to strike.

"Ruby"! Yang shouts but startled by a white blur racing by.

"Not going to make it". Ash mutters. Ruby closes her eyes to not see her fate.

Ash saw the scorpions tail go down.

**"RUBY"!**

_To be continued._

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't finish the entire arc, but I did my best. So how did you like this chapter, R&amp;R or whatever. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	3. Finishing the job

**Alright here is chapter 3, I'm gonna finish up the forest arc, and probably put in a little extra scenes. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

**Update: Augmented for the Manga.**

* * *

"You are so childish". Weiss' voice rings out.

"Weiss"? Ruby guesses.

Ruby opens her eyes an notices that the scorpion's tail had been caught in a thick layer of ice.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style". She scolds. "And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult, but if were going to do this were going to have to do this together". She finishes. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer". She concludes.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this". Ruby argues softly.

"Your fine". Weiss assures before walking off.

While this was going on, Ash stared at them with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Glad to see them getting along". He mutters before looking over at Yang who quickly ran up and embraced her sister.

"Your okay"! She declares happily.

Ash smiled again before looking up and noticing the Nevermore (as he has been told) circling around them.

"Guys that thing is circling back" Jaune points out.

"No duh Sherlock". Ash mutters before staring at the Nevermore while keeping his gun at the ready.

"What are we going to do"? Jaune asks while looking around.

Weiss walks up confidently before saying. "Look there's no sense in dilly dallying. our objective is right in front of us".

"She's right, mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs". Ruby confirms.

Ash noticed Weiss smile slightly when she said that.

"There's no point in fighting these things". She explains.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind". Jaune assures.

Ash saw Ruby and Jaune grab a artifact before smirking at each other. The Deathstalker (again, having been told) began to trash around, causing cracks in the ice.

"It's time we left". Ren warns.

"Right, lets go". Ruby orders before running off.

Yang stood still for a moment, watching her sister act like a leader.

"What is it"? Blake asks while standing in front of her. Yang looked at Ruby again who motioned the group to follow.

"Nothing". She assures.

Ash saw the little conversation before turning to the two beasts. "You guys go on ahead, I'll try to occupy them". Ash says before slowly walking towards the still struggling Deathstalker.

"You sure"? Yang asks, while Blake stares at him.

"Positive, I don't know If I can beat them, but I'm sure I can hold them off". Ash assures before standing defiantly in front of the Deathstalker.

"Good luck then". Yang exclaims before running off with her partner behind her.

Over with the group, Yang and Blake explained Ash's plan.

"Is he crazy"? Jaune asks in worry.

"Probably, but he seemed confident in himself". Yang answers with a shrug.

"Well, he did fight off a pack of Beowolves all on his own, so he must have another trick up his sleeve". Ruby says while looking back in worry.

Jaune seemed really shocked. "A whole pack of Beowolves"? Jaune asks in shock.

"Yeah, and quite easily too". Ruby confirms.

"How did he pull that off"? Ren asks curiously, quite impressed.

"Oh I know! He must have used a super epic weapon in order to take them down and scared them off without a scratch". The redhead known as Nora exclaims excitedly.

"Nora I doubt-"

"Actually she's right" Weiss interrupts.

"Wait what"? Ren asks shocked.

"Yeah, I saw him use weapons I've never seen before, and he used a 'hidden shotgun' I think it was called to scare them off". Ruby explains with a hand on her chin. "Hidden wha-"

**BOOM!**

"That answer your question"? Yang asks with a grin. Ren was unresponsive before turning his back on them and walking off. The rest followed with the girls giggling slightly. Ruby turned to where she saw the Nevermore unleash a barrage of feathers.

"Be careful Ash". She mutters before following the group.

_Couple of minutes earlier._

Ash looked up at the Nevermore who was about to pursue the group of teens.

"Oh no you don't". Ash denies before stretching his arm to catch the Nevermore by the tail.

The Nevermore gave a screech of surprise before it was thrown to the ground by Ash. "Come on you over sized turkey, show me what you got". Ash challenges before pulling out his cutlass. The cutlass has changed since Ash upgraded it. It is now longer and now resembles a katana more than a cutlass. The Deathstalker finally removes its tail from the ice and screeches in rage.

"Looks like we got another contender, now lets get this started". Ash exclaims before flipping his sword around settling in a stance.

The Deathstalker screeches before charging at the Assassin. Ash's eyes dart to the scorpion before rolling away from its stab before charging for one of it's eyes. The Deathstalker hisses before putting up its claws as defense, however Ash tilts the sword sideways before letting it slide through the hole in the pincers and jabbing one of its eyes, getting a pained screech from the beast. Ash jumps back from the claws before turning to the Nevermore who unleashed a barrage of feathers. Ash quickly gets in a stance before closing is eyes as the feathers grew closer. Right when the feathers were on him, Ash's eyes pop open before he quickly deflects the feathers with his sword, the only thing that was seen was a flash of silver darting in directions as it deflected most of the feathers. A couple of feathers surrounded Ash like a cage, Ash turned to his left as he saw the Deathstalker raise its tail to end the fight. Ash smirks before aiming his hidden shotgun at the same eye he punctured.

** BOOM!**

The Deathstalker screeched in immense pain as one of its eyes were blown off, not only that but Ash's shot penetrated the shell, leaving cracks around the exterior. Ash saw the Deathstalker step back to recover just as the Nevermore screeched again. "So they're doing tap outs, that helps". Ash mutters before looking at the Nevermore. Ash gives it a glare before twirling his sword around and pressing a button on the hilt, which caused it to change. The cutlass collapsed onto itself until it finally reformed as a wooden bow with a metal string. Ash aims the bow at the Nevermore before pulling the string back, an arrow of pure aura formed in the gap.

"Lets hope those archery classes where worth it Connor". Ash mutters before letting go. The arrow flew gracefully before embedding itself in one of the Nevermore's wings. Ash grins before snapping his fingers. The arrow suddenly explodes in a blast of blue flames. The Nevermore screeches loudly as it feels the pain of the explosion. Ash's grin suddenly fades as he feels the exhaustion of what he did catch up to him. Ash leans slightly to catch his breath, sure he practiced with the aura arrows before the initiation, but that was the first time he condensed it so tightly to cause an explosion. Ash noticed the Deathstalker hiss at him again as the Nevermore flies back.

"I can't keep this up, time to rejoin the others". Ash mutters. Ash suddenly shifts his sword back before sheathing it. He noticed that both the Deathstalker and the Nevermore bear down on him. "Two against on huh"? Ash mutters. Ash grins slightly before slowly pulling out a smoke bomb as the two creatures charged at him. Right as the two were on him, Ash throws the smoke bomb down, unleashing a cloud of thick smoke that blinded the two creatures. Aided by his aura vision, Ash charges out of the smoke before free running his way through the tree's to catch up.

_5 minutes later._

Ash finally reached the treeline which led to the remains of some ruins. Ash gives a breath of slight exhaustion before leaning against the tree he was in. "Lets hope I did enough". Ash mutters. Ash heard rustling in the trees, he saw the rest of the group walking out of the treeline. "_Weren't they supposed to be ready to spring a trap of something"?_ Ash mentally groans. Ash noticed how a couple of the team members where nervous, some calm, and Nora just being Nora. Ash's ears tuned in to their conversation.

"I hope Ash is alright" Ruby mutters sadly while looking back again.

"Chill out Ruby, from the way your acting it seems like you got a crush on him or something". Yang says with a grin.

Ruby blushed intensely before turning to her sister. "I do not, I'm just concerned for him alright". She replies angrily before stomping ahead.

"Whatever you say Ruby". Yang says, not convinced.

The rest of the group had mixed reactions at the conversation. Ren and Blake both had raised eyebrows at the conversation before glancing at each other. Nora and Pyrrha both exchanged knowing glances before giggling. Jaune rubbed his head slightly before stepping back to talk with Ren. Weiss however had a different reaction.

"And what makes you think he would even like you back"? She exclaims.

The entire group stopped at Weiss' words, Ash however was blushing slightly before Weiss' words caused his eyes to widen slightly. Ruby stopped stone cold before looking at Weiss with an unreadable expression.

"And what do you mean by that"? She asks calmly, but Ash could sense the tranquil rage inside.

"I'm just saying, he seems too sophisticated to actually show any interest in you, he would probably be more interested in someone quieter to fit his calm nature, someone like me or Blake". Weiss answer while gesturing to the girl.

Blake's eyes widen slightly at the thought.

Ruby seemed upset at the answer, however Yang had a comeback.

"Methinks the Ice Princess is jealous". Yang counters with a grin.

Those words caused the rest of the group to take a step back, they knew Yang hit a soft spot. Weiss gave her a glare, her cheeks pink. "Are you serious, you really think I'm jealous, I wasn't the one who was flirting with him the second I saw him". Weiss counters.

Yang flinches slightly at the jab. Ash however was getting redder at each jab the girls made at each other.

"Why must I be the one to get in this mess". Ash mutters in frustration. Ash's ears picked up faint screeching , along with hisses. "Crap, they're headed this way". Ash exclaims.

Ash quickly jumps from his perch, landing behind the girls who were still at each others throats. The rest of the group stared at Ash with the 'how long have you been here' stare. Ash rolls his eyes before smirking as he was about to mimic his action from the night before. Ash tapped Ruby on the head once again, prompting the girl to turn around. Ruby saw brown eyes this time staring at her with humor. "Listen up"! Ash shouts, causing the two girls to jump before turning to Ash. Ash gives them a look before looking at the group in general. "I managed to weaken the Deathstalker and the Nevermore, however it is up to you to finish the job". Ash exclaims.

"Why can't you"? Jaune asks.

"One: I'm tired from the fight. And two: You guys want a good grade now don't you"? Ash answers with a grin. The group's eyes widen in shock, they forgot about the exam's scores. "And in case you haven't noticed, we're yards away from the finish line" Ash points out. The group gave a nod of assurance before they heard the screech of the Nevermore. "Hurry"! Ash shouts. The ragtag group of teenagers quickly dashes through the ruins, Ash saw the Nevermore fly past them and perch on the tower as they duck behind cover.

"Well that's great". Yang mutters. On cue, the Deathstalker bursts through the tree's mad as heck.

"You had to say it didn't you". Ash mutters before looking at the Deathstalker.

"Nora distract it". Ren orders while the rest burst from cover. Nora jumps out and dodges the barrage of feathers before pulling out a...pink grenade launcher and opening fire on the Nevermore.

"Well that's something" Ash mumbles while running.

The Nevermore screeched in pain before retreating, Nora kept firing until she saw the Deathstalker come behind her. But was blocked by Ren, Blake, and Ash. Weiss came over to Nora and took her away with her glyph. Ash, Ren, and Blake started to retreat to the tower with the Deathstalker right behind them. "Good grief, thought these things would be a little tired". Ash exclaims in annoyance. Pyrrha quickly formed her lance into a rifle.

"Go, go, go"! She shouts while opening fire, with Ren joining with his pistols. Ash turned and saw the Nevermore coming around looking like its gonna...

"It's gonna ram us"! Ash shouts.

The rest of the team quickly ducked out of the way as the Nevermore rammed into the bridge, separating most of them. Ash however got stuck on the Nevermore by activating his hook blades at the last second.

"Alright then, have some of this"! He shouts before unsheathing his hidden blades and began to stab the Nevermore over and over again viciously. The Nevermore screeched before flying out of control. Ash saw Blake falling off of the bridge from Nora's hammer's recoil. Blake darted her eyes to the Nevermore before flinging her weapon which turned into a gun. She swung over the bridge before landing on the Nevermore while dealing fast strikes with Ash following. They both jumped off of the Nevermore's back as it swung around the tower.

"It's tougher than it look's". Blake reveals.

"Then lets hit it with everything we got". Yang announces while reloading her gauntlets.

"Wait, aim for the left wing, I injured it a while back, we can disable it". Ash explains to them.

Ruby looks at him for a second before the girls all got their weapons ready and opened fire on the Nevermore with Ash supporting with his bow. The Nevermore shrugged off the attacks before charging at them.

"Brace"! Ash shouts before ducking.

The Nevermore slams into the tower, crumbling it severely, however the group still survived as they began to ascend through the rubble that was falling. At the top, the girls continued to open fire.

"None of this is working". Weiss says in annoyance.

Ash saw Ruby investigate her surroundings.

"I have a plan cover me". She asks while going somewhere while Weiss goes back into the battle.

Ash saw the Nevermore flying around, ready for another dive.

"Guys! I'm gonna hit it with everything I got". Ash announces before he lifts his arms high electricity sparks around his hands.

The girls nod without looking at him, or else they would have gawked. The Nevermore charges at Yang, trying to eat her whole. However Yang jumps and lands on the birds open mouth.

"I hope your hungry"! She shouts while punctuating each syllable with a shot.

The Nevermore, confused from the attack, slams into the cliff. It quickly recovers and was about to give out another screech if it wasn't for the sky going dark. Everyone present stopped what they were doing, Ruby and the others stopped in mid planning, Jaune and the others watched in awe after defeating the Deathstalker, and the Nevermore tried to flee from the attack, but Ash wouldn't have it.

"Take this"! He shouts before bringing his arms down with a grunt.

The result was a lightning storm raining down on the Nevermore, it screeched in intense pain while it thrashed around, trying to get out. "You like that? well have some more"! He shouts once more before adding more pressure to the attack. Ruby and the others stared in awe. "What are you waiting for? keep going"! Ash snaps at them. The girls straightened up before going back to their plan.

The attack lasted for about 20 seconds due to Ash's previous battle weakening him. Ash cuts off the attack before collapsing on the ground.

"Good luck". He mutters before sighing in exhaustion.

Weiss quickly darts forward towards the Nevermore who was trying to get back into the air. She stabs the ground underneath it, causing ice to come up and snag the Nevermore's tail feathers. Blake changes her weapon to a pistol again before flinging it to Yang who caught it before wrapping it around the pillar she was on. The result was a slingshot made up of the wrapping Blake has on her gun. Ruby quickly launches herself onto it, pulling in back before Weiss' glyph holds it in place.

"Of course you would come up with this idea". She says while aiming.

"Think you can make the shot"? Ruby asks.

Weiss scoffs. "Can't I"? She asks with a smirk.

"Can you-"? "Of course I can"! Weiss interrupts.

Ruby gives a determined looks before reloading her weapon. Weiss performs a gesture which releases the glyph with a recoil that launches Ruby like a slingshot. She flew to the Nevermore, using her gun's recoil to keep her speed up. Ruby's scythe grabs the nevermore by the neck before slamming into the back of the cliff. Weiss traces a few hand signs which causes glyph's to appear on the cliff. Ruby charges up the cliff, pulling the struggling Nevermore behind her. Ash creaks his eyes open as Ruby reaches the top and gives one last shot which decapitates the Nevermore. Ash grins slightly as the group cheers in victory.

Back at Beacon, Ozpin announced the two new teams of team RWBY, and team JNPR with Ruby and Jaune leaders respectively.

"Great job you guys" Ash congratulates as they walk down the hall.

"Thanks Ash, you feeling all right"? Ruby asks while Yang rolls her eyes behind her.

"Yeah, thanks". Ash assures with a smile.

"So... how long where you there"? Blake asks while her teammates look at her in confusion.

"When you broke through the treeline". Ash clarifies before speeding up.

The the three girls blinked for a second before their faces went red with embarrassment.

"Get back here Ketchum!" Weiss demands while chasing Ash who ran off. Ruby and Yang followed right behind her.

Ash chuckles before thinking what other interesting things will happen in this school.

* * *

**So there is chapter 3, how do you like it? Also yes, Ruby has a slight crush on Ash, Yang was just being a flirt. How did you like Ash's cutlass transformation? R&amp;R. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Free Day

**I'm getting too hooked on this story, ah well nothing ventured nothing gained. Anyway I'm gonna put in a little filler episode if you guys don't mind, I made up the idea of a free day to recover from the initiation, then they get schooling. So why not? RWBY and Pokemon do not belong to me.  
**

**Update: Augmented for the Manga.**

* * *

Ash wakes to the sound of a scream and someone barging into his room.

"Ash we got a problem"! Yang yells in worry.

"What happened"? Ash asks while getting out of bed.

"Someone stole Ember Celica". Yang exclaims.

"Gesundheit"? Ash mutters while putting his robes on.

"No its the name of my weapon". Yang explains.

"And Gambol Shroud". Blake states sadly.

"Why are you asking me then"? Ash asks.

"Well we figured your stuff could have gotten stolen as well". Yang explains.

Ash's eyes widen before turning to the wall where he leaned his sword.

"It's gone"! Ash exclaims.

"Uh Ash, your wrists". Blake mutters.

Ash showed confusion before looking at his wrists, his hidden blades where gone.

"Alright that does it"! Ash exclaims in anger before activating his aura vision and searching the room. Ash saw footprints walking from his door to his sword and hidden blades.

"Follow me". Ash orders before following the footprints with the two in tow.

"Who do you think stole them"? Yang asks.

"I don't know, but they must know us well if they managed to steal our weapons". Ash mutters while still keeping his eyes on the tracks.

"What about Weiss and Ruby, did their weapons get stolen"? Ash asks.

Yang and Blake both froze at the question. They dart their eyes to Ash as if knowing what their thinking.

"You don't think"? Yang asks.

"It's a possibility, lets go". Ash announces with the two nodding. The three ran through the halls like a cat after mice, they quickly ran around a corner as to not lose momentum.

**BAM! **

Only to run into Weiss Schnee. Ash quickly gets up and helps her up as well, only for Yang to push him aside and grab Weiss by her jacket.

"Where is Ember Celica"? She asks.

"And Gambol Shroud". Blake adds.

Weiss removes Yang's grip from her jacket.

"I don't know, Myrtenaster was stolen as well". Weiss clears up.

"What about Ruby"? Ash asks.

"Nowhere to be seen, I was told she went to the classrooms". Weiss explains. Yang flinches, she took assumption but didn't think it was true.

"Lets go then". Ash announces while the three nod.

At the door's to the classrooms, Weiss was about to dig through each door if it wasn't for Ash gripping her by the shoulder.

"Hold on". Ash mutters before activating his aura vision. Ash saw that the footprints ended at Professor Ports class.

"Follow me, quietly". Ash orders. The rest slowly followed him to the door. Ash slowly counts down to three before kicking the door open. The small group stood in shock as they saw Ruby sharpening and cleaning Ash's sword. Ash slowly walked towards her before grasping her shoulder. Ruby gave a squeak before swinging the now sharpened sword at Ash who jumped back.

"Whoa! I come in peace, not pieces". Ash chuckles. Ruby's eyes widen at noticing the group around her.

"Ruby what are you doing"? Weiss asks.

"I wanted to surprise you guys but..." Ruby begins before gesturing to the weapons on the table.

The groups eyes widened at the sharpened and cleaned weapons.

After gaining all of their weapons, Ash decided to find out why.

"So why did you steal our weapons"? Ash asks while strapping his hidden blades on.

"I wanted to sharpen and clean them as a commemoration to our team". Ruby explains bashfully.

"But what about me? I'm not on your team". Ash clarifies.

Ruby mutters something that the rest couldn't hear.

"Pardon"? Weiss asks.

"I said, for how much you helped us". Ruby mutters, embarrassed.

Ash smiled before embracing Ruby in a one armed hug. "Thanks". Ash thanks with a smile before walking out.

Ash arrived outside in order to relax, finding a suitable tree to sit under. Ash walks over to it before sitting and leaning on it with a smile on his face. Ash got at least 5 minutes of quiet before he heard Ruby call out to him from the entrance. Creaking his eyes open, Ash saw team RWBY and JNPR walking his way.

"Hey Ash what's up"? Jaune asks.

"Well other than my sleep being interrupted, quite fine". Ash answers sarcastically.

Ash saw Blake and Ren climb up the tree before sitting on two separate branches to read in peace.

"Why not sit down, it's a good day to rest". Ash offers before leaning back again.

Jaune had no obligations, as he climbed to a lower branch before resting. Weiss leaned on the tree beside Ash. Yang smirked before hopping onto the tallest branch with Nora competing for the top. Pyrrha sighs at Nora's action's before leaning on a branch adjacent to Jaune's. Ruby smiled before sitting beside Ash, Ash however was reaching for a leaf. After he grabbed the leaf, Ash put it to his lips before making a humming like sound that calmed and relieved everyone of their stress.

"What is that song"? Weiss asks with a smile.

"Oracion". Ash answers simply before going back to his playing.

"It's beautiful, where did you learn it"? Pyrrha asks.

"Back when I was ten, a friend of mine played it, she showed me the sheet with the notes and how to play it, and unknown to my friends, I happen to be very good at it". Ash explains before playing again.

"You should play it more often". Yang suggests while yawning from the top branch.

Ash stops for a second before smirking. "I just might do that". Ash says before playing without interruption.

Unknown to the students, Ozpin and the other teachers where watching from afar.

"Well, he seems quite skilled at the musical leaf". Port praises.

"It seems so, and it seems that the others enjoy it quite well". Ozpin adds.

Ozpin looks beside him for Glynda's opinion, only to find her wrapped up in the music.

"And it seems they'renot the only one". Ozpin chuckles while jerking a thumb in Glynda's direction, getting chuckles from the other teachers.

Ash finally stops his playing, only to hear the noises of sleep.

"Must be tired". Ash mumbles while slowly getting up, only to get gripped by Ruby who unconsciously grabbed his arm.

Ash sighs slightly before leaning back down, only to blush slightly as Ruby snuggles against him and fall into a deeper sleep with her head on his shoulder. Ash just smiles slightly before falling asleep, and unknown to him and to the amusement of the teachers, leaned his head onto hers.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, and this chapter was not meant to be long, also the stealing weapons part was inspired by Siderial's story: With Friends Like These. And yes, Ash payed attention when showed the notes to Oracion. How did you like the scene at the end? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. New Friends, and Class Battles

**Here is chapter 5, I'm really getting alot of views and stuff for this story, didn't think people would like it that much, thanks. I do not own Pokemon and RWBY.**

* * *

Ash as usual was up at nearly the same time as the Professors, he managed to get some information about what they we're studying about. He was also told about the matching uniforms, which scared him a good amount, but Ozpin let him keep his hidden blades on for safety. Port and Oobleck found it nice that a student from another world would be so willing to learn, and Port was also excited that he actually 'likes' his stories. "So the Ursa managed to get you between it's paws, and then what"? Ash asks in anticipation. "You'll have to find out in class, Ash" Port says with a smirk. Ash deflated slightly at that. "How about you tell us some of your adventures"? Port asks curiously. Ash brightens at that offer. "Lets see, where to begin". Ash asks himself before telling the two teachers about his adventures.

_2 hours later._

Ash was wandering the halls after telling the two Professors some of his stories. "Didn't know a man's jaw could go that far". Ash says to himself with a grin. Ash chuckles before hearing laughing from around the corner, followed by a squeak of pain. Ash leans onto the wall before peaking over the corner. Ash saw 4 people that he knew as team CRDL surrounding a brunette girl with bunny ears. "See I told you she was a freak". Cardin says with a smirk while pulling on her ears. Ash grinds his teeth before walking over to them. Ash quickly grabs Cardin's shoulder before spinning him around to face him. "And what do you think your doing"? Ash growls out. "Teaching this 'freak' a lesson". Cardin says arrogantly. Ash growls before slamming Cardin against the wall, knocking him out. "**LISTEN UP"!** Ash shouts to them, scaring them. "If I see you hurting her again, you'll end up in a haystack or as Grimm food"! Ash snarls at them. The three remaining members quickly grabbed their leader before bolting.

Ash turns to the girl who was on her knees crying. "Hey...you alright"? Ash asks while kneeling. She looks at him before scooting away from him. "It's alright, those guys aren't going to bother you anymore". Ash says with a smile. The girl starts to calm down slightly. "What's your name"? Ash asks while sitting. "Velvet...Velvet Scarlatina". She mutters. "Nice name". Ash says with a smile. She looks at him for a second before grabbing him and bursting into tears. "You must have had a rough life huh"? Ash asks while rubbing her back. He saw her nod while covering her face in his uniform. After a minute of crying, she finally pulls away, her eyes big and puffy from crying. "Listen, just because your different doesn't make you a freak". Ash assures with a smile. "How would you know"? She mutters while looking away. "Because I'm not a human either". Ash confesses, getting a shocked look from Velvet. "Your a Faunus"? She asks, only to get a no from him. "I'm a Saiyan". Ash says while sitting against the wall. "Saiyan"? She asks while doing the same. "Yes, we're a near extinct race, only a hand full of us still live". Ash says while staring upward in thought. "You look like a human, what is the difference"? She asks curiously. Ash looks at her before sighing. "The Saiyan's are identified by brown monkey tails that each have. However, they can be removed, but strangely grows back if you let them". Ash explains. "Then why don't you have one"? She asks. "I-" Ash begins but was interrupted by a bell. "Time for class, lets go". Ash says while getting up and holding out a hand for her to take. She takes it before following him to the classrooms. "By the way, thanks for helping me". Velvet thanks with a smile. "No problem, if you have any other problems, just ask, I don't leave a friend behind". Ash says with a smile. Velvet seemed stunned at that. "You mean we're friends"? She ask hopefully. "Of course"! Ash exclaims with a smile. Velvet smiled to herself before following Ash. The two arrived at two classrooms. "I'm in this one, see you later". Ash says before walking into Port's class. "See ya". Velvet mutters before going into her class.

Ash saw that Professor Port was the only one in class, he must have been fast. "Hello Ash, as reward for being here first, you get to pick where you sit". Port exclaims with a laugh. Ash joins him for a second before taking a seat on the tallest row. "Why there"? Port asks curiously. "So I can get a good kill". Ash states with a grin while playfully unsheathing one of his hidden blades. Port takes a step back with a nervous chuckle before heading to his desk. Ash snickers before sheathing his hidden blade. Ash pulls out a book before going into deep thought as he read. "What book is that"? Port asks curiously. "A special book". Ash answers simply. "No hints"? Port asks hopefully, which Ash shakes his head to. After five minutes of reading, students finally began to pour in. Ash began searching for team RWBY or JNPR but saw neither of them. "Where are you"? He silently asks while activating aura vision. He finally see's the teams enter in quite the rush, getting a smirk from Ash.

Ash had heard this little speech from Port when he asked about Grimm, this was nothing new. Ash only passed the time by scanning the class and looking for something interesting. Ash saw Port wink at Yang, getting a groan from her, Ruby drew a...humorous picture of Professor Port, getting a laugh from Yang, and finally, Ruby got on Weiss' last nerve prompting her to shout with a loud "I do sir"! Ash knew what was about to happen when Port showed them a cage with...something in it. "This isn't going to end well". Ash mutters while getting his hidden blades prepped, just in case. Ash saw Weiss face a Boarbatusk, as it was called, quite well, however Ruby began to cheer her on, distracting her while she was fighting, leading to her getting disarmed. "Your disarmed, now what will you do"? Port asks with a smirk. Ruby gave one last cheer which led to Weiss snapping at her, only to turn as the Boarbatusk charged right at her. "Weiss move"! Yang shouts. Weiss attempted to move, however it wasn't needed.

**BANG!**

The entire class jumped as a shot rang out and hit the Boarbatusk in the eye, causing it to stumble around blindly. Port smirked as Ash jumps from his seat and unsheathes a hidden blade with a silent 'click', before stabbing the Boarbatusk in the stomach before throwing it across the room. "Excellent act of teamwork Mr. Ketchum". Port praises with a grin. "You mean you planned this"? Ash says with a raised eyebrow. "Yep". Port says simply before pointing to the now charging Boarbatusk. Ash quickly darts his eyes to Weiss who grabbed her rapier. "Weiss I got a plan, get ready to stab". Ash orders before meeting the Boarbatusk head on. Ash activated his hook blades before kicking the Boarbatusk, stopping it, before grabbing it's tusks with his hook blades. Ash quickly tosses the Boarbatusk to Weiss who used her glyph to do a quick stab to its unprotected underside, killing it. Weiss collapsed on her knees in exhaustion. Ash, who wasn't even tired, quickly grinned before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her seat. Weiss went red and began to shout out various threats and angry shouts. Ash grins before asking a question that stopped her cold. "Oh, would the princess like a kiss for the rescue"? Ash asks while Weiss freezes and the students wolf whistled. Ash lays her down before handing her Myrtenaster. "Excellent work Mrs. Schnee, and Mr. Ketchum, great show of teamwork". Port praises while smirking as Weiss straightens up. The bell rang, signaling lunch. "You are dismissed". Port says while the students poured out. Ash sneaked through with the crowd to avoid Weiss' fury.

"Can you believe him"? Weiss says angrily while sitting down. "Oh come on, you know you liked it". Yang teases with a grin. "Shut up". Weiss mutters while taking a bite out of her apple. Ash had sat on a table not far from them, far enough to not be spotted, and close enough to listen. "Hi Ash". Velvet says while walking up. "Hey Velvet". Ash says with a smile. "Can I sit here"? She asks. Ash just noticed her food tray in her hand. "Sure, I don't mind". Ash says with a smile. Velvet sat down and began eating while watching Ash who had his head in his hands and was staying silent. "What's wrong"? She asks, concerned. "Listening, hope Weiss calms down". Ash says quietly while listening. "What happened"? She asks, while eating an apple. "Lets just say...she's after me". Ash says uncertain. "Hey Ruby". Jaune's voice rings out. The two look over and see team JNPR eating with team RWBY. "Hey, do you have a team"? Ash asks curiously. "Yea, but they went training". She answers while taking a drink. Ash smirks for a second before chuckling. "What, did I say something funny"? She asks. "Your loosening up". Ash says with a smile. Velvet blinks before realizing what he meant. She isn't nervous now. "I guess it's because I never had a friend like you before". She says bashfully. "Hey where's Ash"? They heard Nora ask. "Yea...where is he"? Weiss asks darkly before looking around. Ash sits normal again before going back to eating. "Shouldn't you be hiding"? Velvet asks, confused. "What better way then to hide in plain sight". Ash says with a smirk. And he was right, Weiss never took a second glance after looking over. "Wow...it really works". Velvet says, amazed. "Takes practice". Ash says before finishing up. "I'm gonna try out a new upgrade to the hidden gun, wanna see"? Ash asks while walking off. "Sure" Velvet says before following.

After changing into his robes, and Velvet going to change into her battle gear for practice. Ash arrived at the practice ring. Ash saw team CRDL practicing on dummy's who look strangely, like him. "Didn't know I had fans". Ash says with a smirk while the team jumped. "Hey, your the guy who knocked me out". Cardin says angrily. "Didn't think you would remember". Ash says with a grin. Cardin flinches while the others couldn't help but smirk. "Yea, lets see you fight a real fight, not sneak attacks like a coward". Cardin replies with a smirk. Ash shows a wolf toothed grin before walking onto the arena. "Fine, I've been meaning to try a new weapon". Ash says while the three other members gulped.

Ash and Cardin both circled each other, Cardin with his mace out, and Ash with nothing at the moment. "Might want to draw, or are you going to try out your 'new weapon'"? Cardin taunts. Ash stays silent, Cardin couldn't see his expression due to the hood he has up. Cardin finally charges with mace in hand, ready to strike. Ash quickly sidesteps the strike before punching Cardin on the arm, forcing him to release his mace. Ash grabs the mace before ducking under a left hook and smacking Cardin with a upward strike, propelling him outside the arena. "I win" Ash says simply before dropping the mace near Cardin's head. Cardin shows anger before grabbing his mace and charging at Ash, regardless of safety. Ash turns to him before pressing a button on the hidden gun, it morphs for a second before becoming a short crossbow of some sorts. "Try out the Phantom Blade" Ash says before shooting. The shot made no noise whatsoever, but it showed as Cardin dropped his weapon and gripped his hand in immense pain.

"Enough"! Ozpin's voice interrupts. They all turned to see team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet standing in awe at the scene. "Ash, hold your fire, Cardin, head to the medical wing". Ozpin orders while Ash morphs his gun back, and Cardin runs off with his team mates. "Ozpin, you saw what happened, I just defended myself, and I just disarmed him". Ash defends while crossing his arms. "Yes, but you fought without safety". Ozpin scolds. "So did Cardin". Ruby argues. "Yes, but Ash struck first". Ozpin argues before turning to Ash. Ash chuckles before walking up to Ozpin and whispered into his ear. "You and I both know what I have done, I could have killed him without a second thought, think about that". Ash growls before walking out. Ozpin couldn't help but shiver slightly.

Ash arrives in his room before taking off his robes and laying them on the mannequin in his room, and placing his weapon's on the racks. "If I have to live with four years of this, I might consider going on another journey". Ash mutters to himself before going to sleep. 

* * *

**So, how did you like chapter 5. First thing, yes, if you read my profile, Ash is a Saiyan. Two, Ash was just teasing Weiss. And three, the Phantom Blade was originally going to be an unnamed crossbow, but I put in the Phantom Blade at the last moment. R&amp;R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	6. Protests and Threats

**Aight, so here is chapter 6, when I'm done with the RWBY volume one, I will stop until volume 2, I go as canon as possible. I do not own Pokemon, or RWBY.**

* * *

Ash woke up and entered the kitchen, only to realize that the teacher's weren't there. "Must have been early". He mutters to himself. As he reached for his breakfast, Ash saw a note attached to it. Ripping it off, Ash sat down and read it, while eating.

Dear Ash.

We need your help with the white fang, we want you to patrol Vale and look for anything suspicious.

You don't need to attend school today, all of the teachers discussed this.

And if you do find anything suspicious, put a stop to it, one way or another.

Ozpin.

P.S. We'll watch out for team CRDL.

Ash smirks at that before getting up and walking out.

After getting a ride to Vale, Ash began to wander the streets with his hood up, he noticed a huge crowd of people at a big part of the street. Ash also noticed that they we're waving signs and chanting something. The most surprising was the animal features on them. "This must be the peaceful part of the White Fang". Ash mutters. Ash was told what happened to the White Fang, yet some still stood as peaceful protests. Ash saw that some police where about to break the protest, but they still went on. Ash grimaced, this reminded him of the War of Independence, the citizens demanded freedom and equality, but it soon led to war. Ash saw a man with red hair and a bowler hat walk up to them with some men with masks, Ash kept his eyes on them from a bench he sat on. "Why do you still act like this, you can take the fight to the people directly". The man says with a cruel smirk. Ash growled at that, pushing people into war was unnecessary, if it wasn't called for. "We want to be respected by people, not feared by them". One of them with bull horns exclaims. The man sighs before stepping back. "Then you leave me no choice, we can't have you goodie goodie's trashing our reputation". He says before motioning to the men beside him. Ash's eyes widened when he heard that, they we're going to kill them, in broad daylight too. Ash growls before getting up and walking over to them, the people nearby stood back, not wanting to get involved, that's why they we're surprised when Ash pushed passed them and walked to the men.

One charged at the protestors but was knocked down by a rock. The others looked over and saw Ash tossing a rock up and down. "I'll give you one last chance, stop this now, or I will fight back". Ash offers while looking at them. The response was three more men charging at him. Ash sighs before tossing the rock away before putting his fists up. Ash was going to subdue them, not kill them, the protestors needed to know he's on their side. Ash dodges a sword slash before kneeing the Faunus in the gut, then quickly knocked him out with a kick to the head. Ash ducks under a gun shot before picking up another rock and throwing it with enough speed to lodge into the gun's barrel, causing it to implode on itself. The protestors stood in shock as a human (or so they thought) was defending them. The bowler hat man gritted his teeth as Ash took down the last man. "Hmm, your quite the fighter, but it seems the road ends here". He says before pulling out a cane and aiming at him. Ash saw a flare shoot from the cane's end and quickly back flipped away. The protestors stood much further away from the fight, it was getting intense. "Use your weapon"! One shouts. "No, I'm trying to prove that you don't need to kill to prove your point". Ash says before dodging another flare. The protestors stood in shock again after he said that. A young girl Faunus picks up a rock before flinging it at the man, knocking him in the head. The man turns before aiming the cane at her, but never got the chance before he was barraged by rocks and various other items. "Get out of here"! One of them shouts while throwing another rock. The man began to back away from the barrage before firing a random shot in front of him, blinding everyone with the explosion, the man ran off while everyone was searching for him.

Ash sighs before looking as the protestors tied up the masked men and cheered. Ash smiles before walking away, glad to have made a difference in their protests. Wandering the streets again, Ash came across a weapons shop which showed a great array of weapons through the windows. Ash smiled before stepping inside. The owner was a old male Faunus with dog ears, he was reading a book before turning as Ash walked in. "Welcome, is their anything you need"? He asks with a smile. "No, just looking around for a bit, might find something interesting, thank you though". Ash says with a smile. The man smiled before he blinks and squints his eyes at him. "Um, is everything alright sir". Ash says nervously. "Your the hooded man who fought the Roman Torchwick and his gang members". The man says with a giddy smile. Ash blinks in confusion, how did he know that. "Your all over the news". He says before pointing to the television on the table that showed his fight with the thugs. "Huh, didn't know there was a news crew there". Ash mumbles. "Your an inspiration to Faunus like everywhere, have a look around, find something you like, it's on the house". The man says with a smile. Ash blinks in shock before thanking the owner. Ash wandered around the store, admiring the well kept weapons. "You have such amazing weapons, how come no one has bought them"? Ash asks in awe. "Because I'm a Faunus". He answers simply. Ash grimaces before smiling. Ash walks over to the man before unsheathing his sword. "How good are you at sharpening and repairing"? Ash asks. The man blinks before looking at the sword". The best in the business from what I've been told, but no one listens". The man says with a proud smile. Ash smiles before placing some money down. "I'll have a sharpened sword, also I was hoping you could clean these as well". Ash says before unstrapping his hidden blades and putting them on the table. "I'll do you one better, I'll clean them and give them a new Modern upgrade". The man offers with a smile. "Sounds good to me". Ash says with a smile. The man graces him with a elderly smile before going to work. "How long will it take"? Ash asks curiously. "About 3 hours at most, I have nothing to do, so it will be faster than usual". He says while working. "Alright, see you soon". Ash says before walking out of the store.

Ash finally arrived at Beacon after picking up his weapons, the man named Robert, told him the new upgrades he gave him, and Ash thanked him before promising to always go there for his weapon needs, Robert smiled but said he would have to pay next time which Ash laughed but agreed. The hidden blades now had tough black leather straps instead of the old brown leather straps. Robert also changed his hidden gun, he can aim twice as fast and didn't need to put his hand on the trigger to fire, he just had to flick his wrist a certain way, leaving his other arm open to combat. Ash's hidden blade also had an electric conductor inside it, so he can keep the electricity inside and around the blade instead of it crackling around it, giving away his position. His sword was now sharper and had a new form it could access (But I'm not telling). Heading inside, Ash walked to Ozpin's door before knocking, getting the okay to come inside, Ash saw Ozpin waiting at his desk. "Hello, Ash glad to see your back, and quite early too". Ozpin says while sipping from his mug. "Yea, I dealt with some White Fang members that we're about to kill innocent people". Ash says with a frown. "I know, I saw it on the news". Ozpin says with a smirk. Ash cringes before looking away. "Team CRDL tried to bully Velvet, but it wasn't needed as we put an end to it and sent them to detention". Ozpin says. Ash smirks before looking down in thought. "You might want to get some rest we're heading to Forever Fall tomorrow". Ozpin says while Ash nods and gets up. "See ya". Ash says with a smile before walking out.

Ash found team CRDL surrounding Jaune, Ash was about to intervene before hearing their conversation. "So you do what we say, and we won't let the fact slip that you cheated your way into Beacon". Cardin threatens while Jaune gulps. "Sure, fine but don't tell anyone". Jaune says worriedly while the team wanders off. Jaune sighs and was about to walk away when he was pushed against the wall with a hidden blade at his throat. "What are you doing"! Ash hisses. Jaune gulps in fear at Ash's expression. "Cardin found out that I cheated my way into Beacon, now he threatens to tell the teachers and probably kick me out if I don't do what he says". Jaune explains in fear. Ash sighs before sheathing his hidden blade and dropping Jaune. "No they won't, don't do anything hasty, or you'll regret it, I'll talk to Cardin, one way or another". Ash explains before walking off after CRDL.

Ash saw Cardin talking to teammates and split up to go talk to Jaune, Ash followed him to a abandoned hall before slamming him against the wall. "What are you planning to do to Jaune". Ash says with a growl. "Making sure that his little _secret _is safe". Cardin says with a smirk. Ash growls before unsheathing a blade near Cardin's throat, scaring him. "If you step out of place, or out of line...I will end you, school rules or not, as I say, Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted" Ash says before dropping Cardin and walking off.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter I know it was short, Ash is gonna be helping the peaceful side of the White Fang fight back against the violent side. Ash's sword upgrade will be shown in a later battle against a certain someone. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	7. Choices and Near Death

**Here's chapter 7, I really don't have much to say except check out my new story. I don't own RWBY or Pokemon**.

* * *

Ash was on edge the entire morning. The reason why was because Jaune was hanging out with Cardin for the past hours, and never talked to his team. Ash explained to his team what Cardin did, the rest of JNPR accepted that and tried to not be hurt. After arriving at Forever Fall, Ash still kept his eyes sharp on Cardin and Jaune, while listening to Glynda talk as well. After he was told to collect red sap from the trees, Ash quickly got it done before following team CRDL and Jaune through the tree's. Ash finally arrived as Jaune collapsed with six jars of red sap. "Now I bet your wondering why your good friend Cardin asked you to collect six bottles of sap while there are five of us"? Cardin says while Ash snarls. "That has been the many questions I have asked myself today". Jaune replies. Ash saw them crawl up to a cliff overlooking the groups progress. "What are we doing"? Jaune asks. "Payback". Cardin says darkly. Ash noticed Cardin glaring at Pyrrha. "Oh no". Ash mutters before glaring at Cardin. "And thanks to our good buddy Jaune, we got a whole box of them". Cardin says while revealing a box with something buzzing inside. "According to the report you wrote for me, these things love sweets, so we're gonna use this sap to get back at her". Cardin explains. Jaune seemed very uneasy. "Your going to hit her with the sap". Cardin says while pushing the bottle Jaune's way. Ash snarled before unsheathing a hidden blade. If Jaune did it, he would kill them both, if he didn't then Ash would save him. Ash smiled as Jaune threw the bottle at Cardin instead, leading to the four getting ready to attack.

Ash jumps out of the tree before landing on two of Cardin's teammates, teeth gritted with intense hatred. "Cardin...I'm sure you remembered my little warning". Ash says darkly while walking towards Cardin. Cardin takes a step back before shoving Jaune towards Ash. "He's the one who gathered everything-" "Under your orders"! Ash shouts angrily. Cardin was backtracking more and more until his back hit a tree. "And I'm sure you remembered what I would do if you stepped out of line". Ash says darkly, his hidden blade sliding out. "Jaune...your safe, you had the guts to go against Cardin, even though you would be expelled, go apologize to your team, and I'll make sure your safe". Ash says before shooting Cardin in the shoulder with his Phantom Blade as he tried to sneak off. Cardin shouts in pain before looking at Ash who was walking towards him. "I didn't hurt anybody". Cardin argues. "You bullied Faunus, blackmailed Jaune, and very nearly killed Pyrrha, I should have enough rights to kill you where you stand". Ash says in an absolutely cold tone. Ash's hidden blade began to glow blue as he infused it with electricity, he walked up to Cardin before planting a foot on his chest and lifting his blade up high. "May you find peace". Ash says before swinging his blade down.

Pyrrha was collecting sap when she heard a loud "NO"! followed by a crash, and it seems Ruby and Weiss heard as well. They all saw team CRDL beating up Jaune, so they ran up the cliff, just in time to see Ash shoot Cardin with his Phantom Blade. "I didn't hurt anybody". They heard Cardin argue. "You bullied Faunus, blackmailed Jaune, and very nearly killed Pyrrha, I should have enough rights to kill you where you stand" They heard Ash reply in a cold tone. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she heard that, but they went wider when Ash planted a foot on Cardin's chest plate and brought his glowing hidden blade up. Weiss was about to interrupt when she heard Ash give a final word and bring his blade down.

**ROAR!**

Ash stopped a inch away from Cardin's throat before looking at a BIG Ursa. "That's one big Ursa". One of the team members says before running. Ash was about to fight when Jaune walked in front of him. "Ash...thank you, but I'll handle this". Jaune says with a stern look. Ash saw the determined look on Jaune's face, so Ash nods before picking up Cardin and throwing him to his teammates who caught him. Ash crosses his arms and watches Jaune with a calm look.

Jaune rushes in and successfully blocks the Ursa's paw, and struggles to keep the Ursa from forcing him down. Weiss assumes her battle stance, but Pyrrha stops her from entering the fight. Jaune then shoves the Ursa's paw off his shield in a burst of strength and makes a downward diagonal slash to its stomach, causing the Ursa to stumble back. The Ursa, now enraged, ferociously swipes at Jaune with its claws multiple times, but Jaune manages to dodge the first two swipes by rolling out of the way and jumping over the second swipe aimed at his feet. However, he is caught off guard when it launches a third attack, which hits him squarely on his chest and sends him flying. As he hits the ground, Jaune quickly rolls away, immediately getting back on his feet, and begins his second charge at the Ursa. Once again, the Ursa easily disrupts Jaune's attack by hitting him from behind as he leaps at the creature. Ash saw Jaune get up and check something on his shield.

Both Jaune and the Ursa then simultaneously charge at one another for their final bout. Ash saw that Jaune left his shield too low, and was about to get hit, but Ash saw his shield glow black before it set itself right and deflected the attack, leading to Jaune decapitating the Ursa. Ash also noticed Pyrrha's hand glowing the same color, meaning she helped. Ash frowned but knew she was only protecting a teammate. Ash saw Cardin and Jaune both looking at each other, one in fear, and one stern, this time the roles where reversed. Ash heard Jaune give Cardin a stern warning and walked off, not a word after. Ash gave Cardin one last glare before saying"You will not speak a word of this". before he walked over to the three girls who we're watching in secret.

After explaining to Ozpin what happened, it turns out Ozpin knew about Jaune's sneak in, and wanted to see if he could prove himself, and he did. Ash smiled at that before Ozpin gave him a warning. "While I did not appreciate what you almost did, I know Cardin does need a stern set up, I'll talk to him about that, please keep that blade near the enemy, not near students". Ozpin says calmly. Although Ash could pick up the dark undertone. Ash nods before walking off.

Ruby called for all of her team, Ash, and team JNPR to come to their room for a meeting. Ash told Jaune that Ozpin knew, and that he passed his test, leading to everyone cheering. Ash also said that Jaune did great battling, and that he could give him sword practice, which led to Jaune thanking Ash over and over again. Ash says it was nothing before saying he was heading to bed, which he does so.

Ash felt that Jaune has more potential than most people think. Ash smirks for a second before thinking back at Pyrrha's expression when Jaune passed the test. There was something between them that he can't help but grin at. Ash puts his stuff away before falling asleep, a smile on his face.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright that's chapter 7, I know it was short, but I'm sorry I didn't have much to go on. Expect a better chapter along with a battle in the final two chapters of this part of the fanfic. I'm putting up a poll for who Ash should fight during the final battle of this part of the fanfic. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	8. Robberies and 'Hoodie'

**Here's chapter 8, and the poll is decided. Ash will be fighting Roman with Blake and Sun Wukong, to be honest, I was hoping people would want Ash to fight Adam, hmm I guess I could use the battle later. Anyway, I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. Also I may put in Ash's team from AC: The Raven, but I would have to introduce the entire team by the time RWBY Volume 2 comes out, decisions, decisions.**

* * *

Ash as usual, was up early and met up with the professors. "Morning". Ash says upon walking in. "Good morning Ash I'm surprised your up, it's the weekend". Ozpin says with a smirk. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it". Ash answers. Ozpin just hums in response. "Well, I should probably tell you about the upcoming tournament". Ozpin says, smirking as Ash nearly drops his drink. "Tournament"? Ash says, slowly getting excited. "Yes, in a couple of months, The Vytal Tournament will be underway". Ozpin explains while Ash grins like a madman. "Who, knows, you could represent the Assassin's and perhaps you could recruit some Assassin's". Ozpin states jokingly. Ash puts that into thought for a second. "You know, your right I should start making a presence in Vale". Ash says determined. Ozpin's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure? Do you even know how to train recruits"? Ozpin asks. Ash grins at him. "Yea, I trained 3 other Assassin trainee's who grew into full fledged Assassin's". Ash says before walking out.

Ash raised an eyebrow as he see's Team RWBY walking out to the dust planes. "You guys heading out". Ash says from behind them, scaring them. "Yeesh Ash, warn us". Yang says while holding her chest, trying to calm her heart. Ash rolls his eyes at the familiar sentence. "I was just curious to see where your going". Ash says curiously. "We we're going to check out the Vytal Festival". Weiss explains. "Coincidence, same as me". Ash says with a smile. Weiss flinches at that, obviously she's still sore about the incident at class. "Well then, lets go". Ruby says before grabbing Ash's arm and pulling him on board with the others following.

After landing from the planes, with Ash looking at the sights. The group arrived at the makings of a festival. "So this is it"? Ash says while putting his hands behind his head. "Yep, and it seems Weiss is excited". Blake says while pointing to Weiss who was explaining to Yang and Ruby all about it. Ash smirks but notices something...weird. "Hey Blake"? Ash asks. "Yea"? She answers curiously. "Did...your bow just twitch"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. Blake's eyes widened, and that's where Ash caught it. Ash leaned near Blake's ear. "Your a Faunus aren't you"? Ash asks. Blake looked at Ash in fear, but calmed when she saw he wasn't outraged. "Yes". She answers quietly. Ash smiles before palming her on the head and rubbing it, getting a soft purr. "Cat"? Ash asks curiously. Blake nods before swiping Ash's hand off. "Listen, I don't want you to tell anyone, if they-" Blake begins before Ash silences her. "Don't worry, your secret's safe". Ash says with a smile.

After arriving at the docks where people from another kingdom. Ash smirks as Blake clarifies Weiss' claim to 'welcome' the students a.k.a. spy on them to get the upper hand in the tournament. Ash heard Ruby give out a shocked "Whoa". Before he turns and saw a ransacked Dust shop. Ash heard the police talk about the White Fang. "The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates". Weiss says while Ash growls at her slightly. "What's your problem"? Blake asks annoyed. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane". She says offhand while Ash's growling increased, pulling the two sister's attention. "Uh, Weiss". Ruby says nervously. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're just misguided Faunus". Blake argues. "Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off of the face of the planet". She argues. Ash had enough. "Alright that's it"! Ash interrupts angrily while stepping in front of Weiss. "First: Who are you to judge, there are still Faunus that want to have peace, not all Faunus are bad or as Blake put it 'misguided'. Second: Why would you-"? Ash begins but was interrupted. "Hey stop that Faunus"! a man from the docks shouts. Ash and the others raced to the docks, only to see a blond man with a monkey tail argues with the cops they saw before. Ash saw him race towards them, and in a slight instant, winked at Blake and raced off. Not missing a beat, Ash chased after them while the others stared for a second before following. Ash saw that the man was about to parkour his was to freedom, Ash quickly climbs up a building with his hook blades before waiting as the man walks through the alley with no cops. "Heh, talk about slow". He says before he heard an eagle. He looked up just in time to see Ash land on him and put a hidden blade at his throat.

"What where you doing on that boat"? Ash asks darkly, the dark alley and his hood making him more deadly. "Just hitching a ride for the Tournament, I have a team, but we didn't have enough lien, so they took a real boat while I was 'The Great Stowaway'" He says with a chuckle. Ash raises an eyebrow under his hood before sheathing his weapon and getting off of him. "By the way, how did you get up there so fast"? The man asks curiously. "Training, what's your name"? Ash answers and asks. "Sun Wukong" Sun introduces. "And you, or should I call you Hoodie"? He says with a chuckle. "Ash Ketchum, and no you may not". Ash says with a sigh. "Anyway, what was with Snow White and the Fauna"? Sun asks. Ash gives him a glare while activating his hidden blade again. "You will not mention her real race to anyone, period". Ash says in an ice cold tone. "Whoa, don't worry, her secret is safe, I can tell they're team mates, don't want a spoiler now don't we". He says jokingly, but stopped when Ash glared at him. "Alright, but I'm serious, I also heard about something on the ship and I need help". Sun explains. Ash raises and eyebrow at that. "What is it"? He wonders. "Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow, I'll have gathered our last backup if your up for it". Sun says with a cheeky grin. Ash thinks for a second before nodding. "Fine, 10 Am sound fine"? Ash asks while Sun nods. "See ya Hoodie". He says while Ash growls.

_Many hours later._

Ash, unable to sleep, was resting against the same tree he played Oracion on. Ash heard someone run outside. Ash turns to see Blake run out and look at the statue briefly, before taking off her bow, revealing two cat ears. "I knew you looked better without the bow". Sun says while showing himself. Ash raises an eyebrow before walking in. "What's wrong"? Ash asks curiously while Blake jumps in fear before turning around. "Hey Hoodie". Sun says with a smile while Ash glares at him. "You two know each other"? Blake asks. Ash nods before sensing the rest of Team RWBY heading in their direction. "We'll discuss this elsewhere, we got company". Ash says before pulling the two along, onto the dust plane. Ash stares at Beacon before texting Ozpin a message on his Pokegear before leaning against the wall and falling asleep. 

* * *

**There we go, Ash meets Sun and gains the nickname 'Hoodie'. Blake is revealed as a Faunus (Like we didn't know already). And Ash may or may not recruit Assassin's during the tournament. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	9. Memories, and Deaths

**Here is chapter nine. As from the poll before, Ash will be fighting Roman Torchwick with Blake and Sun. The reason why I ended the poll last chapter, was because the chapter would have been decided by the poll, anyway I do not own Pokemon or RWBY, only my AU Ash and my OC Assassin's who may come in next Volume.**

* * *

Ash yawned as he got up from the floor, he looked and saw Blake staring outside, her bow in her hand. "You alright"? Ash asks while walking beside her. She jumps slightly before turning to him. "Not really...I'm kind of on edge". She says while twiddling her thumbs. Ash pats her shoulder before looking at her ears, they we're proof she was a cat Faunus. "Just so you know, I have nothing against the Faunus, I actually help the peaceful side of the White Fang from time to time". Ash said to her. She looks at him in shock before turning to her bow and putting it on. "I'm glad you do, it would help with the mistake I made". She said sadly. Ash's eyes widened at her words. "You were part of the White Fang"? Ash asks shocked. "Yea, the bad side, I was alright protesting wanting our respect by peace not fear so I left, I wonder how Adam's doing"? She wonders. Ash blinks at the name. "Adam"? He asks. "My partner, he was my best friend, but the White Fang turned him, he was no longer my friend". She said sadly. Ash feels pity for her. Ash noticed that she was tearing up slightly. Ash frowns before pulling her into a hug, startling her. "You don't need to be upset, I'll fix this, and bring the Adam you knew back". Ash promises before letting go. Blake was stunned that Ash would promise that. Ash smiles before wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Now stop crying, or I'll make ya". Ash says with a cheeky grin. Blake wondered what he meant when he poked her side, prompting a squeal from her. "I see your ticklish". Ash says before grinning. Blake pales before running with Ash following.

After running for an hour, the two Faunus and Saiyan finally arrived at the coffee shop Sun told them to meet at. "Hey Sun". Ash said while taking a chair flipping it around and sitting, with Blake sitting in the other chair. "Hey Sun". Blake says quietly. "Finally she speaks, nearly the entire time you've been giving me small talk and weird looks". Sun says while holding a cup with his tail. Blake gives him a glare while Ash smirks. "Yea, like that". He confirms while Ash smirks further. "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang". Blake asks while Ash stays quiet, this was personal. "Of course, I'm don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them". He said. "Stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want, bunch of freaks if you ask me". He says while Ash frowns, he knew what was coming. "I was...once a member of the White Fang". Blake says. Sun spit his tea out in shock. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang". He asks in shock. "That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually". She said while the two boys eyes widened. "You could almost says I was born into it". She said while Ash listened intently. She explained how even though the White Fang was a symbol of unity, the Faunus were still being treated as lesser beings. Ash grits his teeth when Blake told him what the new leader did, and the effect it had on the people. Ash's grit changes to a smile when Blake said she left in order to become a Huntress. "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." She said while her bow twitches. "You would make a great Assassin". Ash said with a smirk. "So have you told your friends any of this"? Sun asks. Blake looks down guilty. Ash was about to say something when he hear a voice. "Blake"! Ash heard Ruby's voice say. Ash mutters something before getting up, pulling the two's attention. "Your teams looking for you, I'll try to talk to them". Ash said while Blake nods.

Ash was standing on a roof when he saw the three girls walking. "Blake, where are you"? Ruby says while walking. "Weiss, your not helping". Ruby says while turning to Weiss. "Oh, you know who might be able to help, the police". She says while Ash growls once more. "Ugh, Weiss". Ruby hisses while crossing her arms. "It was just an idea". She defends. "Yea a bad one". Ruby says while walking off. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions". Yang says while following. "I think when we all hear it, you'll all realize I was right". She says arrogantly. "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today". A ginger haired girl says. "Ahh! Penny where did you come from"! Ruby shouts in shock. Ash shows a creeped out expression, he didn't even see her. "Hey guys, what are you up to"? Penny asks. "We're looking for our friend Blake". Yang explains. "Oh, you mean the Faunus girl". She says while the three blink. Ash curses under his breath, how did she know? "How do you know that"? Ruby asks warily. "Uh the cat ears". She said while pointing to her own bow. "What cat ears, she wears a...bow". Yang says slowly, realizing. They all stood dumbfounded while a tumbleweed blows by. "She does like tuna a lot". Ruby says while Ash facepalms. "So, where is she"? She asks. "We don't know, she's been missing since yesterday". Ruby says while Ash stands up. Time to show himself.

Ash jumps off the building and lands behind the four, causing the girls to turn around. "Ash! Where did you come from"! Ruby shouts on shock. "Nice to see you too". Ash says with a smirk. "What are you doing here"? Yang asks. "Watching you three". Ash said while he frowns. "Wait, does that mean you know where Blake is"? Ruby asks. Ash nods. "Tell us"! Ruby asks while grabbing the front of his robes. "I can't, she needs her space". Ash said sternly. "You mean to join up with her gang". Weiss claims. She had enough time to cross her arms before a loud "Bang"! erupted and a bullet shot past her by mere inches. "Cut that out"! Ash shouts, his fang like teeth showing. "You think you know Blake don't you, but your wrong! She left the White Fang long ago, and she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, didn't you say you wanted to be the best teammate"!? Ash snaps angrily. Ruby and Yang both stood back as Ash continues to shout at her. However, Penny seemed to be looking at him weirdly.

Ash finally finished his rant, breathing heavily from shouting so much. Ash was about to finish when he heard his Pokegear vibrate. Ash looks at it to find a text from Sun to meet them at the docks at 10 PM. Ash nods before turning around, but not before giving Weiss one last glare and leaving.

Ash decided to take a detour to Robert's shop to get a quick check up. He saw the shop ahead and smiled. But quickly froze when he saw the windows busted. Ash's eyes widened, expecting the worse. Ash raced for the door, but something stopped him.

**BANG!**

Ash froze when he heard the shot, Ash slammed open the door to see a horrible image. Robert laid dead on the floor, blood seeping out of a chest wound. Surrounding him where White Fang members, one who which had a gun. Ash stared for a second before letting out a loud roar of anger. The members turned around to see Ash, there we're 8 in total, just in case he defended himself. Ash's eyes we're glowing red in rage. Ash unsheathed his sword before getting his hidden gun ready. Ash shouted in anger before charging forward. "You will pay"! Ash shouts before swinging the sword, slashing a man in half. The members took a step back, Ash wasn't fighting like a man anymore, he was fighting like an angry beast. Ash turns to them, the hood and glowing eyes making him look like the grim reaper. They were about to fight back when the world around them broke apart to show a black expanse with small green flecks appearing. "What the-" The leader asks in shock. He turns to Ash and pales. Ash's left arm turned orange and became slightly bulky and claw like, his arm was clenched in rage, with his sword in his right hand.

Ash quickly vanished into the darkness of the expanse, prompting the members to look around. They heard a dark laugh behind them. One turned around in time to see Ash charge at him and slash him with his sword, decapitating him. He vanished into the shadows before going for another member, grabbing him by the neck before ripping his atoms apple out. Ash ducks under a sword swipe before punching one in the gut and stabbing his sword into his head. Ash teleported away from the gunshots before sheathing his sword and crouching down in a four legged stance with his clawed arm in the air.

The leader was freaking out, half of his team was dead on the floor while they haven't landed a hit on him. He heard a growl to his left and saw a frightening sight.

Ash was standing in the same stance, except shadows have formed around him, giving him a shadow image of a beast, he immediately began to regret killing the old man. Ash charged, letting out a feral snarl before jumping over the leader and running at immense speeds towards three members and slashing, ripping them to shreds. Ash turns to the remaining two, his arm coated with blood. Ash charges forward, the leader shoved the last member towards him, but was destroyed by Ash's hidden shotgun. The leader took a step back before falling over, Ash's arm morphed back to normal before pointing his hidden gun at his head. "What reason did you have to kill Robert"? Ash asks darkly. "Roman wanted a special weapon from him, but he wouldn't give it up". The leader says afraid. Ash snarls before unsheathing his hidden blade and stabbing the leader in the chest, ending his life. "Rest in Peace". Ash said while closing the leaders eyes.

Ash made the expanse disappear, the store returning. Ash walks over to Robert before closing his eyes. "Rest in Peace". Ash said sadly. Ash noticed a note in his shirt. Ash took it before opening it.

Dear Ash.

If your reading this letter, this means I have passed, by old age or by the sword.

I wrote this letter to pass on a special weapon. A weapon that has been passed to people worthy of its power, and you are worthy of possessing it.

Go to the back of my shop and open the door, the weapon is in a chest.

Signed Robert.

Ash rubbed his eyes before heading to the back.

Ash looked around the room, inside was a single chest, it seemed to contain the weapon. Ash walked forward before he noticed something. The chest had the Assassin Symbol on it. "Whoever owned it was an Assassin". Ash said. Ash opened the chest. Inside was a big dagger inside a red and black sheath. The dagger was a steely black, it seemed to give off a deadly aura. Ash grabs the dagger before strapping it onto his waist, on the opposite side of his sword. Ash walked out of the room before picking up Robert and walking outside. Ash saw police men staring at him in shock, but quickly cringed at his glare. "I was too late to save him". Ash said sadly. The officers eyes widened before they took their hats off in respect. Ash nodded a thanks before walking to Beacon.

At Beacon, Ozpin received the text from Ash, and was shocked by the revelation. Ozpin told the teachers to prepare a grave with his name and the Assassin symbol on it as well. Ash arrived with the body and laid it in the grave, Velvet and team JNPR was shocked by the story, but payed their respects as well. Ash pulled his hood off before putting a hand over his heart. "Rest in peace, friend". Ash says sadly before pulling his hood up. Ash remembered the text from Sun and turned around to head to the docks. "I got to go there is something I have to do". Ash says before walking off.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There we go, that chapter is over, see if you can guess the weapon that Ash got. Guess correctly and you get a virtual cookie. Why did Robert have the weapon, how did an Assassin get in Remnant, why did Roman want it? Find out later. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	10. Volume 1 final chapter

**Alright, here is chapter 10 and the last chapter till Volume 2. My little quiz is still up. Ash's dagger transformations are in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I only own my AU Ash and my AC OC's who may or may not appear.**

* * *

Ash finally arrived at the docks, in a foul mood. Ash saw Blake overlooking the docks. "Where's Sun". Ash says while sitting. "Don't know". Blake says before turning to see Ash's dagger. "Where did you get that"? Blake asks curiously. Ash snarls, stunning Blake. "From the last wish of a dead man". Ash answer cryptically. Blake blinks at the answer. Ash takes out the dagger before staring at it. Blake could see the pain in Ash's eyes, he's hellbent on revenge. "Did I miss anything"? Sun asks while kneeling beside them. "Nothing I've seen". Ash says while sheathing the dagger. "I stole you guys some food". He says while holding out an apple. Ash takes the apple without a second thought, too mad to argue. "Do you always break the law without a second thought"? Blake asks with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something"? Sun asks. Blake gave him the look again. "Okay, too soon". Sun says hastily. A huge gust of wind blew behind them, along with an engine sound. They all turn to see a airship land in the middle of the docks. Coming out was a masked man with the White Fang mark on his back. "Oh no". Blake says sadly. "Is that them"? Sun asks. "Yes...its them". Blake says slowly. More of them came out, with one of them holding a rifle. "Alright, grab the tow cables". He orders. "You really didn't think they were behind it, didn't you"? Sun asks. "No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right". Blake says while looking down. "Hey! What's the hold up"? A voice shouts, causing Ash and Blake to snap to attention. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals pick up the pace". Roman says while walking down the ramp. Ash began to snarl in anger, alerting the two Faunus. Blake said some things, but Ash ignored them as he remembered Robert's death, and what the leader said. Ash growled before teleporting behind a crate. Ash looked to see Blake watching behind Roman. "No, you idiot this isn't a leash". Roman says annoyed. Blake came up behind them and held her sword to his throat. "What the...oh for f-" "Nobody move"! Blake commands. Soldiers came and surrounded the two. Ash was about to jump in when Blake removed her bow. "Brother's of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum"? Blake asks while the soldiers lower their weapons. "Well, the White Fang and I are working a little joint business". Roman says with a smirk. "Tell me what it is, or I'll end you little operation". Blake says before wind blew. "I wouldn't exactly call this a little operation". Roman says while looking up. Ash looked up and saw two more airships. Blake stood in awe while Roman smirked and pointed his cane downward and shooting, blowing Blake off of him.

Ruby and Penny both turned around and saw a smoke cloud coming from the docks. "Oh no". Ruby says.

Blake slowly got up from the blast, Roman smirked before firing another shot. Blake's eyes widened before she began to dodge the shots that Roman fired. Blake vanished behind a crate. "Here kitty kitty kitty". Roman says before a banana peel landed on his head. Roman looked up to see Sun land on his face and roll away. "Leave her alone". Sun says while turning around. The two airship's doors opened to reveal 8 soldiers who jumped out and surrounded Sun. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch are ya kid"? Roman says with a smirk. The soldiers where about to charge when they heard something sliding out and two groans. Sun and Roman turn to see Ash pulling his hidden blades out of two soldiers throats. "Roman". Ash says darkly before pulling out his dagger and holding it in a reverse grip. "Wait isn't that-" "The dagger you killed Robert for"? Ash interrupts. Sun's eyes widened at that. The soldiers stood back as Ash let out a murderous aura. "Get the monkey, the boys mine". Roman says while readying his cane. Ash snarls before charging forward. "TORCHWICK"! Ash roared before slashing at Roman, who narrowly blocked it with his cane. Ash began to unleash a barrage of swift attacks, not letting up for a second as he slashed and stabbed at Roman, letting all his anger out. "Yeesh kid, didn't think I steamed ya that much". Roman says while Ash growls. Ash jumps back for a second before pressing a button on the daggers hilt. The dagger morphed until it became a black pistol that relied on aura bullets.

Ash and Roman both stood in still, their respective weapons aimed at each other. Ash snarled before opening fire, with Roman firing back with his cane. The two projectiles canceled each other out when they collided. "He's mine"! Blake shouted while she ran in. Ash stopped firing and morphed his dagger once more. The dagger morphed into a sword with a black blade with a silver hilt that depicted a wolf howling. Ash charged in with Blake as they attacked in unison. Blake used her sword and sheath to attack while her semblance made images that Roman hit to disappear. Ash lit his sword in flames before swinging his sword at Roman, the flames leaving a slash of fire in its wake. Roman sweated at the close contact with the blade with his cane. Roman finally dodged the two's barrage before kicking Ash in the gut and knocking Blake away. Sun came out of nowhere with his weapon which was a staff, before he split them into nunchucks as he swung them at Roman. Ash saw the nunchucks where actually guns as Sun shot, swung, and reloaded all at the same time. After Sun finished his barrage of nunchuck fury Blake came and slashed Roman, knocking him back. Roman growled before firing at a crate that was hanging on a crane. Both Sun and Blake dodged the crane while Roman pointed his cane at Sun's head. Ash was about to intervene when he heard a voice.

"Hey"! Ruby's voice rings out. Ash, Sun and Roman turn to see Ruby standing on a roof with her scythe in hand. "Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime". Roman calls out. Ash saw Ruby turn around and say something, which led to Roman smirking and firing at Ruby. "Ruby, look out"! Ash shouts. Ruby turned around but couldn't dodge as the shot hit her, knocking her back. Roman laughed like an old time villain. Ash roars once more in anger before unsheathing his cutlass and duel wielding with his other sword. "Your dead"! Ash roars before charging. Ash had fire surrounding his black sword while icy cold wind surrounded his cutlass. Sun turned and saw Penny fighting off the rest of the soldiers with swords that flew on their own. Ash was hitting Roman with a barrage of blades, fire, and ice. Roman could deflect the blades, but the fire was starting to hurt his hands, while the ice was freezing his weapon. Ash heard bullets firing at him, which led to him kicking Roman away and deflecting the bullets with his swords. He didn't have to deflect for long as a huge green laser shot and destroyed the ships. Ash blinked as he saw a couple of soldiers and a...T-Rex fall out of the ship while the ships go behind the building and explode. Ash turned and saw Penny grabbing the last ship with her swords, which were actually connected by threads. Ash whistled lowly as Penny pulled the ship down and made it crash.  
Roman ran over to his ship and turned around. "These kids just keep getting weirder". He says annoyed. Before he shut the door, Roman turned and saw Blake with her back turned. Roman smirked before pulling out a pistol. Ash turned and saw Roman aiming at Blake. "Blake look out"! Ash shouts while running toward her. Blake turned around and saw Roman pull the trigger.

**BANG!**

Blake's eyes widened when she found herself on the ground. She turned and gasped. Ash had pushed her out of the way and took the shot, he was holding his stomach which had developed a red patch on his robes, his swords on the ground beside him. "Ash"! Blake shouts.

Ash felt his vision turn blurry, Roman hit a near vital spot, Ash looked and saw Roman flying away before his vision was enveloped in darkness.

_To be continued next volume._

* * *

**There ya go, the final chapter of the Volume, with a cliffhanger. ****Ash's dagger has a pistol mode, and a sword mode which he uses alone or with his other sword. The reason why he has both is because Robert worked on it before, I had to give it to Ash now, because Robert can't work on it for obvious reasons**. **See ya next Volume, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	11. The Dagger's Past

**OK I decided to put this in my main story and not as a one shot. This takes place at the end of the first Volume, after Ash gets shot.  
**

* * *

Ash groans as he regained consciousness. He slowly gets up to see a strange sight. He was standing in the middle of a white expanse that had no end. Ash checks himself to see himself in his Assassin robes but only had his dagger on his waist, no hidden blades whatsoever. Ash heard footsteps coming his way. Ash turned to see a tall man in silver armor with a red cape that was used as a cowl, he noticed that he also had the same dagger on his waist, startling Ash. "Who are you"? Ash asks, concerned. "I am the true wielder of the Dagger, Marcus Junius Brutus". Brutus introduces, startling Ash. "But...how"? Ash asks afraid. "Because, you must learn the dangers of the dagger, there is a dark past surrounding my dagger, but let us start at the beginning". Brutus says before the expanse vanishes to reveal a Colosseum. "This is when the dagger took its first life, the life of Julius Caesar". Brutus explains while the view shifted to a private room. Ash noticed Brutus standing near Caesar along with various other people. "Caesar became corrupted, so we planned to end his life, while the others did it out of revenge, I did it for the only intent of protecting this city". Brutus reveals sadly. Ash's eyes widened when he saw every man surrounding Caesar take out a dagger, with Brutus' dagger standing out from the others. Ash winces as the men stabbed at him, Ash counted at least 22 times before Caesar turns to Brutus.

"Et Tu, Brute"? Caesar said before he was stabbed by Brutus' dagger, ending his life. Ash noticed Brutus tense. "And that is how the dagger gained its name, 'The Dagger of Brutus', to show its danger". Brutus says before the area shifted to the white expanse once more. "What does that have to do with the dagger"? Ash asks. "After I killed him, I put the Dagger and my Armor inside a locked room, and only six keys from a corrupt cult could open it". Brutus answers. Ash saw the expanse vanish once more to reveal a underground tunnel with a locked room in the middle. Inside was the same armor with the Dagger inside. Ash saw another Assassin walk towards the gate before revealing the six keys and opening the gate, taking the prize for himself, the only difference in the armor is the wolf pelt on its shoulders. "That was Ezio Auditore, I believe you know his name"? Brutus asks while Ash nods. "Yea, he was an Assassin that was as known as much as Altair". Ash answers. "He was one of the few people worthy of wielding the Dagger, for he knew how to handle it's power". Brutus explains while the scene shifts to Ezio fighting a small army of soldiers with the dagger. Ash's eyes widened when he noticed the violent fighting style that Ezio used. "The Dagger has a unique property, it makes the user violent in its attack, why I don't know". Brutus says while the expanse returns. Ash looks at the dagger at his waist before frowning. "Did you see yourself when you fought the cane wielder"? Brutus asks. Ash turns to him before blinking, he was so obsessed with fighting, he never actually payed attention. "I guess not". Brutus said before the expanse shifts to the docks. Ash saw himself take out the dagger before he charged at Roman with intense anger. "TORCHWICK"! Ash heard himself shout before he flinches as he fought Roman with deadly strikes. "Your thoughts were blocked by the Dagger's influence, your lucky you managed to think straight with the situation you were in". Brutus warns while the scene fades.

Ash had a question that still bugged him. "But how did the dagger end up in Remnant? they are two different worlds". Ash asks. Brutus chuckles. "That was Ezio's idea". Brutus says with a smirk. The scene shifted to a room with the Armor and Dagger sitting on a mannequin. "We must take this gear elsewhere, it is too dangerous to be in this world". Ezio says in grey robes. "I can help". A blond man says before pulling out a orb. "The Apple". Ezio breathes out. "If it can do what you say, then why can't it teleport"? The man explains. "Fine, but we must split them up, we can't keep them together knowing that someone could take them and misuse them". Ezio says before placing the Dagger in the chest that was in Robert's shop. Ash saw Ezio take the 'Apple' before it flashed a powerful light that made the two items vanish. "There, whoever finds it will also be told its true purpose and know to hide it". Ezio says before he puts the item on the table.

The scene shifted to the expanse a final time. "There are two reasons I brought you here, Ezio also knew that the gear would be used for a greater purpose, so he sent it to this world". Brutus says before he places a hand on Ash's head. Ash's eyes widened when a map suddenly appeared in his mind. "These are the people you need to get past in order to obtain the armor, Roman's gang managed to obtain the armor, so you need to get past them and obtain information in order to find it". Brutus explains. Ash felt a pain in his stomach as the world around him began to fade. "You are waking, be ready for whatever, Roman's gang will not give up the armor easily". Brutus says before vanishing. Ash groaned as he returned to consciousness.

* * *

**There ya go, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	12. Foodfight and Old Friends

**Hello people, I am back! And I'm gonna be updating like a madman due to great reviews and comments on my stories, so be prepared!. I own nothing except my AU Ash and my OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash groaned as he woke up, and quickly jerked upward to see that he is in his bed. "What happened"? Ash asks before groaning. Ash looks down to see his robes and shirt off to reveal bandages. Ash pales before looking for his shirt. "Please hope they didn't see". Ash hopes before putting on his robes and walking outside. Ash looked down at his waist and stared silently at his dagger: The Dagger of Brutus, as he was told in his vision. Ash cringes as the memory of the locations of the people flashed into his mind. "But first, I need to find Ozpin". Ash says before walking off, he had an idea.

Ash walked into Ozpin's office and saw him look up. "Ash, glad to see your awake". Ozpin says with a small smile. "Sorry Ozpin, I don't have time for small talk". Ash says with a serious expression. Ozpin's face grows stern as he stared at Ash. "What do you need"? He asks. Ash places both hands on Ozpin's desk, making his coffee mug shake slightly. "How did you get that ticket to my world"? Ash asks. "It teleports to the world I send it to, why do you ask"? Ozpin asks. "Can you get me three more"? Ash asks. Ozpin blinks but nods. Ash grins like a madman before turning around. "Oh, and one more thing". Ash says off hand. Ozpin was about to ask what when Ash plunged his dagger deep into Ozpin's desk. "Did you see it"? Ash asks threateningly. Ozpin appeared slightly afraid while Glynda brandished her crop. "See what"? Ozpin asks. Ash gave him a glare. "What was on my back". Ash says simply. Ozpin flinches. "You will not tell anyone about it, if you do, you can forget about your help for this world". Ash says with a growl before taking his dagger out and walking out the door.

Ash groans as the injury stings. "Hey Hoodie"! A familiar voice says. Ash's eyes widened before he turned and saw Sun with a blue haired teen walk up to him. "Sun? What are you doing here"? Ash asks. "I told you we came to Vale, and we're exchange students"! Sun says with a smile. Ash blinks before shaking his head with a laugh. "Anyway, were about to head to the cafeteria, you wanna join"? Sun asks. Ash nods before he walked with them to the cafeteria. Ash asked Sun what happened after he was shot, and Sun replied with answers. "So your saying Weiss apologized, I don't believe it". Ash says with a disbelieving look. "You'll just have to see for yourself". Sun says before they walk through the cafeteria doors.

Oh what a bad move that was.

Ash stared in shock as Team JNPR stood atop a mountain of chairs, with Team RWBY about to charge after them. "What in the name of Arceus is going on"!? Ash asks with a shocked expression. Sun shrugs with a crazy smile on his face with the blue haired teen stares in the same state of shock. Ash saw RWBY and JNPR fight with food that strangely resembled the weapons they used. "Well, no use in watching". Ash says with a smirk before picking up a baguette and charging in.

Ash slashes through watermelons before he grabs one and flings it at Ren, signaling his presence. "Ash"! Ruby exclaims in shock. Ash doesn't speak, instead he grabs a few sodas before electrically charging them and tossing them at JNPR, leading to giant blue clouds of smoke to appear. Ash jumps to the top of the makeshift mountain of tables and lets out a psychotic laugh before he began throwing electrically charged cans at JNPR who scrambled. "Off with his head"! Nora shouts while the rest of the team threw food to knock Ash down. Ash jumps off of the tables before swiping two baguettes out of the air and slamming them into the ground, using his aura to make a shock wave which knocked the teens back. "Hey, who's side are you on"? Yang asked annoyed. Ash smirks before charging. Ash saw Pyrrha use her semblance to shoot a barrage of cans at him. Ash slashes through them with immense speed before jumping over Pyrrha and dropping the baguettes, the second that happened, the cans exploded.

Sun and the blue haired teen stared with varying expressions. Sun having his phone out and recording the epic food fight.

Ash jumped as Nora grabbed a pole and stuck it into a watermelon and charged at him. Ash grabs a leek before holding it in a reverse grip similar to his dagger before aura charging it to resist the attacks. Ash dodged a couple of attacks before retaliating with his 'dagger' hitting Nora a couple of times before she manages to hit him hard.

Right in the stomach.

Ash groans as he was thrown into the wall, and clutched his stomach which just had a reopened wound. Ruby looks at him before getting in a running stance and running...**FAST!. **Ash covered his eyes as the recoil of her speed brought cans, tables, and just about everything in her wake. Ash cringes as Team JNPR was implanted into the wall and barraged with soda cans. Ash looks over at the door and pales. Glynda Goodwitch just charged in. Ash saw he brandish her crop before she used her magic to fix everything. Ash cringes at her glare, but calms down as Ozpin calms her. "Ash, here are your tickets". Ozpin says before handing Ash three tickets that were similar to his. Ash smiled before grabbing the tickets. "I'll be right back". Ash says before pulling out the familiar world hopping stone. Ash held it into the air before it glowed and shined. The onlookers shielded their eyes as they were blinded by the light that shone. When the light faded, Ash was gone from the room. "What the-" Ruby says flabbergasted.

_United States of America._

George was sharpening his axe on the steps of the inn with Ryan and Yaron talking. "So, when do you think Ash will return"? Ryan asks. "How do we even know he's alive, its not like he'll arrive in a flash of light". Yaron says with a sigh. After Yaron said that, a flash of light erupted in front of them, with Ash stepping out of it with a cheeky grin on his face. "Hey guys"! Ash shouts with a smile. The three stare at him for a second before they charge at him and dog piled on him. "Where have you been"? George asks while holding Ash in a headlock. "We were worried sick". Ryan says while giving him a noogie. "You better have an explanation". Yaron says while crossing his arms and smirking. "I actually have one". Ash says before shrugging the Assassin's off. Ash pulls out the tickets before handing them all one. "I came from a world that need our help, however I can't do it alone". Ash says while pacing in front of the three. "The place I am at has a team based system of four, and counting that up, we can form our own team and protect the world without arousing suspicion". Ash explains. The three stared at him then at the tickets. "So let me get this straight, you came back to this world after you disappeared 2 years ago and was believed dead, just to drag us into another crazy war". George sums up. Ash shrugs. George grins like a madman before clamping Ash on the shoulder. "I'm in"! George shouts. Ryan and Yaron both smirk before nodding. "What is different in the other world"? Ryan asks. "Technology is far advanced from this time". Ash explains. "Care to demonstrate"? Yaron asks. Ash smirks before pulling out his cutlass and pressing a button on the hilt.

The three Assassin's stared in awe as Ash's sword morphed from a one handed cutlass to a large two handed Zweihänder which had a large silver blade with the Assassin insignia forged into it, with a hilt similar to the first one, except larger and more bulky. "Impressed". Ash says before lugging it onto his shoulder. The three stood shocked. Ash rolled his eyes before morphing his sword back to normal and snapping his fingers, snapping the others out of their trance. "So, you ready"? Ash asks. The three nod. "Hold your tickets to the sky, and I will meet you there". Ash says before holding the stone up and vanishing, with his future team members following.

_To be continued._

* * *

**And there you have it. Sorry I couldn't use much for this chapter due to not much plot on the episode. When the food fight started, I was freaking out. But then I wanted to join which led to Ash joining. Anyway, Ash, George, Ryan, and Yaron will form Team GRAY in the next chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	13. Team GRAY Unite

**Here is chapter 13. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

**Update: I decided to change the initiation.**

* * *

Ash and co. Walked into Ozpin's office as a man with black and white hair was leaving. "Pardon". He said while moving past them. Ash looked at Ozpin who was in deep thought. "I brought them Ozpin". Ash says while showing his team. "Great, we'll start the initiation soon, it would be best to upgrade you weapons like Ash did". Ozpin says while they nod and leave.

The soon to be team arrived at the forge once more, with Ryan squealing like a girl (which he denied later). "This is amazing". He states in awe. "You can gawk all you want while upgrading you weapons, I might adjust a couple while I'm at it". Ash says while taking his weapons off and taking them to a table. The rest went to work as well, the only similar weapons they all had were the Phantom Blades, for range use. Ash looked over and saw Ryan tinkering with his guns like a scientist. He turns to see George working with his axe and Yaron messing around with his daggers. "I'm going to need new threads if I'm going to establish an order here, I don't want to be noticed". Ash mutters before equipping his weapons. "I'm heading out, report to Ozpin when your done". Ash orders while the rest nod.

Ash walks through vale before arriving at a tailor. He walks in to see various suits, dresses, and battle suits. "Hello, how may I help you"? A girl with orange hair asks, fox ears twitching on her head. Ash smiles faintly, remembering Robert. "Yes, I would like to request a battle suit". Ash says while holding out a sketch drawing of its design. The tailor looks over it before smiling and nodding. "This seems reasonable, that will be 300 lien". She explains while Ash fishes out the money, courtesy of Ozpin. She takes the money before motioning him to follow for a measuring.

Ash groaned as he walked back to Beacon. "Why did she have to wrap that measuring tape like an Arbok"? Ash asks in slight pain while rolling his neck. Ash arrived in Ozpin's office to see his team there as well. "Good, your all here, now let me explain on the way there". Ozpin says while motioning them to follow. The Assassin's followed the headmaster as they walked to the same cliff that Ash knew so well. "Your initiation is going to be shown at the lunch table, so expect an audience and give them a good show". Ozpin explains with a smirk. Ash sighed, he knew Ozpin would be like that. The four Assassin's arrived and stood on their respective platforms. "Now as I told Ash before, you all have a goal, that is you will use your own landing strategy to get down to the forest, and obtain the relics from the ruins, and there are only four so no need to be picky". Ozpin explains while the Assassin's nod. "How will we get down"? Yaron asks. Ozpin smirks before pressing a button on his cane.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH"! Yaron shouts while they all went flying. Ash repeats the same strategy with his hookblades and hooks his way down. George brings out his axe before slashing through trees. Ryan shoots limbs and hops off of trees. Yaron uses his parkour skills to hop onto a branch and climb his way down.

All in all, the Assassin's all met up after they landed. "That was insane man". George exclaims in annoyance. Ash rolls his eyes before motioning the rest to follow. They all noticed the four drones flying around them, observing them for the students at Beacon. Ash's eyes flashed blue, with the others flashing the same color a second later. This went on for a while, as they were communicating through aura vision. "This test is a bit boring, when will we get some action". George complains. His wish was granted as two Ursa emerged from the bushes. The four Assassin's all brandished their weapons, with Ash using his dagger for a change, drawing his teammates attention. "Where did you get that"? George asks. "I'll explain later". Ash says before dodging a swipe. Ash and George both charged towards one while Ryan and Yaron went for the other.

_Ash and George's fight._

Ash ducks under another swipe before stabbing the Grimm in the arm before spinning around and impaling the dagger inside once more, this time into its back. While the Grimm focused on Ash, George came with his axe and cut off the Ursa's legs. "Tad bit Grimm ain't it George"? Ash puns while the Ursa flailed about. Ash sighed before stabbing the dagger into the Ursa's head and with one quick movement, snapped its neck.

_Ryan and Yaron's fight_.

Yaron charged forward before barrel rolling under the Ursa's legs and stabbing it in the knees, causing it to kneel. Ryan jumped past a swipe before landing on its shoulders and aiming his guns at its head. "See ya". Ryan taunts before opening fire on its face. The Ursa screeched while flailing, trying to shake Ryan off. Finally Ryan unclipped a bomb and dropped it into the Ursa's open mouth. Prompting the two Assassin's to bolt. The Grimm stood still before it blew up in a explosion of guts and glory.

The four Assassin's look over their work, with two cringing over the bloody kill of the other two. "A bit gruesome ain't it"? George asks with a sweat drop. Ash shrugs before they left the scene.

At Beacon, the classes were called off for a surprise initiation. So the entire academy was in the lunch room, watching four screens which showed the four Assassin's. Ruby and the others were surprised when they saw Ash on the screen with three other hooded figures. "Those four seem in synch". Weiss notices. Her teammates nodded in agreement. "Do you think he got them when he teleported"? Ruby asks. The others shrugged in response. Unknown to them, three figures were watching the screens with interest. "So that is the Dagger of Brutus". One says with interest. One was a raven haired female, the other two were slightly younger, one with silver hair and was male, the second female with slightly dark skin and emerald hair. "I heard Roman got his cane roasted with that thing". The silver haired male said. The emerald haired female giggled slightly at the story. "Regardless, he's a deadly force with that weapon, even more if he obtains the Armor, we either must take it from him, or make sure he never obtains that Armor". The black haired female mutters before turning back to the screen as the four arrived at the temple.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw the statues. "Is Ozpin serious"? Ash asks as he picks up a chess piece. They had hoods. "Can't tell if its admiring or insulting". George states in confusion. Ryan blinks at the statue, same with Yaron. "Either way we need to get going, I don't want a repeat of the first initiation". Ash states while shivering at the memory. The three blink at their leader in confusion before shrugging.

They finally arrived at the tower which was still destroyed. "That's a memory to remember". Ash mutters while the others look at the tower in awe. Ash keeps a hand on the hilt of his sword while walking, he's been through this place and is quite suspicious. "It doesn't make sense, we were swarmed by Grimm the first time I was here, what's different"? Ash asks. As to prove him wrong, a rumbling began to occur causing the Assassin's to grab onto something for support. Yaron climbed his way up a tower before looking at the trees, something was coming for them, and fast. "Guys, move"! Yaron snaps while the others scramble for a position to strike, Ash took cover behind a corner, Ryan found a ruin like building with a place to shoot, and George was hiding beside Yaron.

The four braced themselves as a Grimm burst from the trees. It had the appearance of a mammoth, with a giant trunk which had a bone like structure down it, two giant tusks which could gore any of them, and powerful bony legs which could stomp each of them. Ash gulps along with his teammates. They all remained quiet, with them talking through their Aura comm to plan strategy as the Grimm looked for them. Ash unsheathed his weapon along with the others, this one was going to be tough.

In the cafeteria, Team's RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet was watching in awe at the new Grimm. "What kind of Grimm is that"? Ruby asks. Her answer was silence as the others were watching intensely, unknown to them, Ozpin knew what that Grimm was, and was hoping for everything that the Assassin's kill it."I was sure they had all been wiped out from the Emerald Forest". Ozpin mutters.

George was climbing near the Grimm when a piece of debris fell, alarming the Grimm who swung its trunk at the Assassin. George jumped out of the way and took a shot at the beast with his gun, having no effect on its bony armor. George twirls his axe before settling in a stance as the others ran, hoping to get to him. The Grimm took another swing at George who returned, barely smacking the trunk away with his axe, the thing had strength behind its attacks. Ryan charged forward and took a few shots at the vulnerable spots on the Grimm, causing it to roar angrily. Yaron was using his daggers to climb his way up the Grimm, hoping to exploit new weaknesses, Ash was beside George fending off the Grimm. Ash took his dagger before stabbing it into one of the legs, hoping to cripple it, with no effect. "What is this thing made out of"?! George asks before shooting the Grimm in the trunk, getting it to step back. Ash stood back before shifting his sword to its Zweihander form and taking a swing at the Grimm's legs again. This time knocking a good chunk of bone off of its leg, getting a roar of pain. "Keep it up"! Ryan shouts while pelting the beast with bullets and bombs. Yaron was exploiting the weaknesses for Ryan to shoot, a dangerous task but he's done worse.

The Grimm suddenly let out a loud shriek which forced the Assassin's to cover their ears, it was a bad move as the Grimm swung its trunk and smacked Ash away before stomping on George.

**"GEORGE"! **Ryan roars. Ash had recovered in an instant on those words and Yaron jumped off of the beast. They turned to the Grimm who was staring them down, each Assassin glaring at it with everything they had. Ash abandoned his Assassin fighting style and summoned his lightning lance, lightning crackling all across his body. Ryan was on the verge of going trigger happy, or trigger angry, as his fingers were twitching near the triggers. Yaron was growling as he tightened his grip on his daggers. Ash growled before shouting. "Lets take this thing down"! Ryan and Yaron both charged beside him.

Ash shot a powerful bolt of electricity at the Grimm before stabbing it with his lance, causing the Grimm to recoil at the sudden pain, even through its armor. Ryan let out a crazy laugh before opening fire on the Grimm, each bullet coated in an explosive powder which was like miniature bombs. Yaron was cleaving through the Grimm with his daggers, his quick movement making him untouchable by the slow moving Grimm. Each of them jumped back and saw how badly hurt the Grimm was. They were about to strike again when the foot that George was under began to slowly lift, a red aura seeping out of it. The Assassin's watched in awe as George, who looked like he went through a money press, lifted the foot with a red aura swirling around him. "Get...OFF"! He shouts before tossing the foot, tripping the mammoth on its side. George grabbed his axe before twirling it around, pressing a button which caused it to change.

George's axe morphed into a powerful shotgun. George turned to the others before grinning. "Let's take this thing down"! George shouts, copying Ash's previous statement. The others nod before charging. The mammoth was slowly getting up before Ash swatted the trunk away, making it fall on its side again. Ryan unleashed a barrage of bullets at the beast who shrieked at its defenseless position, Yaron simple cut near the chest area, opening up a weakness for George. George charged forward with his shotgun before aiming it at the weakened chest area. "This is for stomping on me". He declares before pulling the trigger.

**BOOM!**

The Grimm let out a loud cry before it collapsed, a hole where its heart was. George morphed his axe back to normal just to get dog piled by his teammates. "Your alright"! Yaron exclaims happily. "Of course, you think some oversized elephant was going to do me in"? George asks while they laugh. They were suddenly surrounded by a neon light before they vanished from the area.

The four Assassin's cried out when they landed in the cafeteria, startling most of the students. Ash groaned but stopped when he realized where he landed. He looked and saw that he accidentally landed on Team RWBY's table. Ash jumped away before regrouping with his team.

The four stood in front of everyone as Ozpin walked in front of them. "Ash Ketchum, George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron..." Ozpin starts while staring blankly at the paper. "For obtaining the 'special' pieces I set for you, you shall henceforth be known as Team GRAY". Ozpin announces while showing a screen with their first names forming the team name. "It shall be lead by Ash Ketchum". Ozpin says while the students clap and the Assassin's high five each other.

Ash and his team walked into Ash's room to find it has been changed. There where now four beds with Ash's belongings on the far left one. "I call the far right"! George shouts before running for said bed. Ash sighed as the two other Assassin's get settled in. Ash heard a knock on his door which led to him opening it. Ash saw team RWBY, JNPR and Velvet at the door with smile. "Congratulations, but you could have warned us of the sudden drop in". Yang said with a grin. Ash rolled his eyes before welcoming them in. "Hey Ash, who's the others"? Ryan asks while tinkering with his guns. "Guys, these are team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet who has yet to show me her team". Ash says while giving Velvet a playful glare at the last part. Velvet rubbed her head nervously. Yaron went over to Ren and Blake and began to talk with them, they seemed to get along well. Jaune and Pyrrha went up to Ryan and began to talk with him. Yang and Nora both went up to George and began to talk about how they are the 'muscle' of their groups. Ash sighed as he saw the interesting conversations around him. "Hey Ash". Ruby said while sitting beside him on the new couch in the room. "Hey Ruby". Ash replies weakly. "What's wrong"? She asks. Ash sighs before glancing down at his dagger before picking it up by the sheath and taking it out, the aura spreading across the room, causing the three Assassin's to unconsciously grip their weapons. "What is that"? George asks sharply. "It is called: The Dagger of Brutus". Ash says while looking the dagger over. The entire group inside the room sat down and listened intently. "I obtained it after heading towards a weapon shop belonging to a friend". Ash began but started to choke up. The teams eyes widened, they never saw Ash choke up before. Ash shook his head. "They killed him when I arrived, I returned the favor". Ash says darkly while the rest recoil in fear. "There was a note in his pocket explaining about the weapon, then after I was shot, I had a vision". Ash started while the others listened intently.

Outside the Academy, Ozpin was observing the grave that was made for Robert. "You did well to protect that weapon, now it is time for a hero to posses the Armor". He mutters before walking off.

_To be Continued._

* * *

**There is chapter 12, I REALLY didn't have much to go on. So I kicked the episode below the belt and went on my own on this one. Also, for various people, I will put a free day for those Ash/Ruby fans. Also to respond to a guest: I cannot draw for squat, so no Ash/Yang fanart. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	14. Plans and Keys

**Here is chapter 13, here we go. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Team GRAY walked through the halls, Ash looking for something. "What's wrong"? George asks. "Looking for someone". Ash answers before he finds the aura. Ash motions them to be quiet before leaning against the door to Team RWBY's dorm. "Everybody remember their roles"? Ruby asks. "You and I will go to the CCT to check the Schnee database for any dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing how I am a family member, that shouldn't be a problem". Weiss explains. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders or recruit members, if I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning". Blake explains. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town who knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard". Yang says confidently. "Great, we'll group up near Yang and share what we found, lets do this". Ruby says. "Yeah"! Sun cheers. The girls all turn to see Sun hanging out the window. Ash decided this was his time to come in. Ash pushes the door open, pulling attention to him. "If you guys are going to go out, were in". Ash said while his team comes behind him. Ash noticed the new outfits they have. "We're going to investigate...as a team". Blake says while gesturing to team RWBY. "Sorry guys, we don't want to get friends involved". Ruby says sadly. Sun scoffs. "That's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune". Sun says while jerking his thumb to his left. Ash and RWBY put their heads out to see Neptune on the wall. "Sup"? Neptune asks. "How did you even get up there"? Ruby asks. "I have my ways, but seriously can I come in, this is really high". Neptune says quickly.

"Regardless, were coming". Ash says while crossing his arms. "Doesn't the White Fang know your face due to the crowd fight"? Blake asks. Ash nods before pulling out a box. "A little precaution, you guys weren't the only ones going out". Ash says with a smirk. Ash goes outside to change, coming back in with different robes. They where black robes with a slightly regal look to them, signifying his position as a Master Assassin, they had a simple slide on style, with no buttons or straps, with black as the main color and blue trends. "Alright then, Sun, Yaron, you guys go with Blake, Ash and Ryan will go with us, and Neptune and George will go with Yang". Ruby says while they all nod. "Your turning into a real leader Ruby". Ash compliments. Ruby blushes slightly while chuckling. "Lets go". Ash says while they all move out.

Ash, Ruby, Weiss, and Ryan all arrived at the CCT. "Whoa". Ash mutters in awe. Ash saw Ryan twitching in place, the structure was begging for him to investigate. "The one in Atlas is much bigger". Weiss explains while Ryan stops cold. "Atlas developed the cross continental transmit system so all four kingdoms could communicate with each other, it was their great gift after the war". Weiss explains while Ryan hangs on every single word. Ash smirked before his eyes trained on a man. Ash's eyes widened when a vision surged into his brain. "Ruby, Weiss, there is something I gotta do, Ryan you go with them". Ash orders while Ryan nods. Ash pulls his hood up before tailing the man.

Ash had explained to the two teams last night about the vision he had, only the part about the dagger, he told his team about the Armor and the targets, with Ash drawing pictures so they can track them if they see them. Ash hoped on a roof before following the man who was walking casually, Ash saw him go into a dust shop, looking both ways as he did so. Ash hoped down before casually walking in, with some people staring in shock. Ash saw the man talk with the owner, they were too far away to hear over the noise. Ash goes behind a clothes rack before listening in. "Did you hear, the Dagger has been discovered". The man explains. "Yea, I heard it was on a student, poor sap probably doesn't know what he's got". The owner says darkly. Ash frowns before ducking as the two cross over to the door. Ash saw the store owner was another target. "Two for one". Ash mutters before following.

(This was a scene I forgot to put in)

Ryan and Weiss both went into the building after Ruby split up with them. Weiss noticed Ryan looking around in awe. "You seem amazed". She comments. Ryan looks at her before grinning. "Yea, I always had an interest in gears and gadgets, seeing stuff like this, its breathtaking". Ryan says while going back to his gawking. "Perhaps I can show you around, give you a personal tour". Weiss offers. Ryan's eyes went wide before a smile went onto his face and he embraced Weiss. "Thank you, that would be great"! He exclaims while hugging her, unaware of the blush on her face.

Ash finally tailed them to an alley where they did a exchange. "Time to make my appearance". Ash mutters before jumping off the building. Ash lands in the alley, startling the two. Ash charges forward before pinning the two to the wall, his hidden blades sliding out. "What do you know about the Armor". Ash says threateningly. "Who's asking"? the first man says. Ash growls. "Your Death if you don't watch your mouth". Ash snarls. The two freeze. "I'll ask again, what do you know about the Armor. "We found it in some cave, none of us can wear it due to its weight, but we are looking for the right soldier, we also found the Dagger on some student, if you want it, go to Beacon". The second one says hastily. "I know about the Dagger, I want info on the Armor, where is it, how can I find it"? Ash asks. The Armor is in the same cave, it is on the outskirts of the city, you need-". The first begins before the second one clamps his mouth. "Don't says it, you know what will happen if we told"? The second one asks. Ash growls before putting his hidden blades closer to their necks. "Let him finish". Ash growls. "No way, you nev-". The second one began before Ash plunges his hidden blade into his throat, killing him. "I hope you more talkative". Ash says while his hidden blade sheathes. "You need 7 keys, each belonging to all of us. "I'll give you the key, I have a family, so please don't kill me". The man says while weeping. Ash sigh's before dropping him. "Give me the key". Ash says. The man nods before bringing out a small, mechanical looking key with a yellow light inside. "The other guy has another". He says while shivering. "Don't tell anyone about this, or I will hunt you down and kill you". Ash threatens. The man nods before running off. Ash walks over to the other man before searching him, finding a similar key except with a red light inside.

Ash walked through the streets before coming across a shocking sight. Penny stopping a truck stone cold, Ash saw her run off with Ruby following. Ash blinks before following. Ash came across the two as Penny said a shocking confession. "I am not a real girl". She said while showing her hands, which had metal under the gloves. Ash's eyes widened before he lets out a small "Whoa".

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yes, I know I promised a free day for Ash/Ruby fans, but this episode was too much to ignore. I will get around to it. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	15. Battle on the Streets

**Here is chapter 14, I loved this chapter! The episode was awesome to boot. I also looked over last chapter and realized I forgot Ryan's and Weiss' part of the episode. I'll fix that later. Anyway, I own nothing except my idea's and my OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash walked forward as Penny and Ruby talked. "Penny, I don't understand". Ruby says with a confused look. "Most girls are born, but I was made, I'm the world's first synthetic person that can generate an Aura, I'm not real". She says sadly. Ash walks up as Ruby opens Penny's hands and closes them again. "Of course you are, just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you anymore less real than me"? Ruby asks. "I don't um...your taking this extraordinarily well". Penny notices while looking at Ruby weirdly. Ash decided to speak. "Your not a robot, you have a soul, a heart, just because you where made doesn't mean your not a real girl, I met a friend with a similar story". Ash explains while Penny turns to him. "You two...your the best friends ever"! She exclaims while embracing the two in a hug. Ash chuckles while Ruby makes an off comment. Ash decided to let them talk a bit before pulling out one of the keys. "Just 5 more to go". Ash mutter before hearing voices. Ash turned and was about to speak when he saw Penny put Ruby in a dumpster. "You need to hide". Penny explains. Ash nods before scaling up a wall and ducking down. Ash saw the two talk, with Penny hiccuping when she lied, after the walked off, Ash jumped down and knocked on the dumpster. Which got Ruby to come out. "We need to get moving". Ash says while she nods.

_With George._

Yang arrived in front of a nightclub with her motorcycle, she casually got off, but George was holding Neptune in a vice like grip. "You can let go now". Neptune says while George lets go and gets off, following Yang. George saw two men flinch at the sight of Yang before they ran off. "They know you"? George asks. "I'm a regular". She says with a smirk before brandishing her gauntlets. George and Neptune jump when she blasts the door open, with the same two men going flying. "Guess who's back"? She asks while guns pointed at her. George put a hand on the hilt of his axe. "Yeah, so can you define 'friend' for me"? Neptune asks. "Stop stop, nobody shoot". A husky voice says. George turns to see a man with a goatee walk past the men. "Blondie, your here why"? He asks. "You still owe me a drink". She answers before dragging the man away. George relaxes. "What a woman". Neptune comments while George smacks him. "Shut up". He scolds. The two turn to see white and red female siblings staring at them. "Sup". They both greet. "Whatever". They both say before walking off.

_With Yaron_

Blake mimicked the claw mark on the wall before watching two Faunus walk in. "This is it". She says while turning to the two. "You sure"? Sun asks. Blake gave him the look again. "You know what, I'm just going to take your word for it". Sun says quickly. Blake took her bow off before walking around the corner. "What about me"? Yaron asks. Sun pulls out a pair of fake black dog ears. "I hate you". Yaron says before pulling his hood down and taking the ears. Yaron was given a mask, that vaguely resembled Grimm. "I don't get it, if what you say your doing is right, why hide who you are"? Sun asks. "The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we donned the faces of monsters". Blake explains. "Also so they can't track you, trust me I should know". Yaron comments. "Grimm masks, that's kinda dark". Sun says. "So is the guy who started it". Blake answers while she puts the masks on. "Always sunshine and rainbows with you". Sun jokes while putting the mask on. Yaron watched as they blended in the crowd. "Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time, let me introduce you to a very special comrade of ours". The man at the stage greets. "I assure you, he is the key for what we have fought for, for so long". The man says while gesturing to Roman who appeared on stage. Yaron saw as the veteran members cheered. "Whats a human doing here"? A Faunus girl asks. "I'm so glad you asked deary, I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case and point" Roman points out. "What is he doing here"? Yaron asks. "I don't know". Blake answers. Yaron watched as Roman began to inspire the crowd with reasons. "Hypocrite". Yaron mutters. Yaron's eyes widened under his mask when Roman revealed a machine that resembled a certain machine from a game Ash got him to play yesterday. "Oh boy". He mutters.

_Back to George._

George walks up with Neptune as Junior spills anything he knows. "I don't know". He groans. "How could you not know"? Yang asks. "I haven't talked to him, I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here". He replies while George snags a drink. "He payed up front, I lent him my men, and they never came back". He says while pointing a finger in Yang's face. "So where did they go"? Neptune asks. George almost spit his drink out at the question. "What kind of stupid question is that, they never came back, who is this guy"? Junior asks. "Don't worry about him. worry about me if I don't find out what I want". Yang threatens. George snorts slightly at the sight of Yang interrogating a man twice her size. "I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to". Junior says while turning to his men. "Come on you two". Yang says while George and Neptune follow. "We got anything we can use"? George asks. "Only gloating rights for my sister, but other than that nothing much". She says while they walk out.

_Yaron once more_

Yaron began to twitch while keeping his hands on his concealed daggers. "What are we gonna do"? Sun asks. "I'm thinking" Blake answers. Yaron saw Torchwick turn to them. "He see's us". Sun says while Roman growled. Sun waved awkwardly while Yaron puts his hood on. "He can't see in the dark". Blake says before firing at the breaker. Yaron switched to Aura vision before he burst out the window with Blake and Sun. Yaron turns around to see Roman chasing after them. Yaron jumps onto a car before jumping to a roof, having been taught how to use his aura in parkour by Ren. "Do you have a backup"? Yaron asks. "On it". She answers.

Ryan and Weiss both walked out before Weiss' phone rang. "Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup". Blake exclaims while Sun yells in the background.

Ash and Ruby listened as Sun spoke. "They got a robot, its big really big". Sun hastily explains. "Oh yea, I'm not missing this". Ruby says before the two ran.

George listened as Sun talked gibberish. "Where are you guys"? Yang asks. George turns around to see Blake and Sun running from a robot. "Hang on"! Yang shouts before starting her motorcycle and racing off.

Yaron, Blake and Sun all jumped across cars as Roman followed in hot pursuit. "Whoa". Sun mutters before they book it. Yang, Neptune, and George came up beside it. "We got to slow it down". Yang exclaims. "On it". Neptune says while reaching for his weapon. Roman seemed to noticed as he began throwing cars everywhere. "Hold on". Yang says while she speeds up, with George clamping onto Neptune once more. They managed to dodge the cars, Neptune stood up and grasped his weapon which shifted into a rifle of some kind, which shot at Roman, Neptune shifted it into a spear before he jumps off the motorcycle and impales the robot which Roman was in, leaving George to clamp onto Yang. "Neptune hang on". Sun says before putting his fingers together and summoning two light images of himself which attacked Roman. Sun jumps off of the car he was on before bringing his staff out, preparing to hit Roman. Roman managed to shake Neptune off, knocking him into Sun and off the streets. "Sun, Neptune"! George and Yaron shout. Yaron growls before unsheathing his weapons. He quickly charges towards Roman before stabbing the top of the robot, clinging to him. "Get off"! Roman shouts from inside the robot. George unsheathed his axe before jumping off of the motorcycle and swinging his axe into the robot's leg, crippling it. "Blake, I'm in position". Weiss shouts over the comm. Weiss and Ryan both get in front of the charging robot. "Chain and Trip". Ryan shouts before shooting chain shots at the robot, slowing it down, Weiss summons a slick ice sheet, tripping the robot off the the highway.

Roman managed to land, only to be greeted with the sight of an armed Ash and Ruby. "Remember me"? Ash asks cheekily while twirling both weapons in his hands. The rest of the team gathered beside them. "Freezerburn"! Ruby shouts while they all move except Weiss and Yang. Weiss makes the ice sheet once more, and Yang slams her flaming fist into it, making a ton of steam. Roman activated the motion lasers. "Hey Roman"! Ash shouts from above. Roman looked up in time to see Ash stab his dagger deep into the robot. "What on earth is that thing made out of"!? Roman asks while trying to shake Ash off. Due to his distraction, Ruby charged forward and struck him, quickly stepping back with Ash. "Checkmate". She says while Weiss and Blake raced forward. The two unleashed a barrage of attacks before Weiss struck a weak point. Weiss used her glyphs to step away, with Roman going after Blake, Weiss used her glyph to drag her away from Roman. Roman growls before firing missiles. The two back flipped to dodge them. Roman smirked before hitting Weiss with a beam knocking her back. Weiss hit Blake with a yellow glyph, empowering her. "Ryan, go check on her". Ash says while keeping guard. Ryan nods before doing so. Blake cuts away the remaining missiles, before Ruby raced ahead. "Ladybug"! She shouts while she and Blake charge. The two did criss cross slashes across the legs, only to vanish and hit Roman from the air, knocking an arm off. Yang and George both raced up and jumped on the robot before wailing on it, Roman grunts before racing backwards and knocking them against the pillars. George and Yang were stuck against a wall when Roman punched them through the wall. "George, Yang"! Ash shouts.

Ash was about to head for them, but Ruby put a hand up to stop him. "Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger, she uses that energy to fight back, that's what makes her special". Ruby explains. Ash turns to see George getting up slowly. "I'm not leaving a brother behind". Ash states before teleporting over to him. Roman walked towards Yang who had glowing hair, Roman smirks before throwing a punch, only to be stopped as Yang blocked it. Yang growled before looking at him, showing red eyes before punching the arm, knocking it off. "Holy cow"! George shouts in shock. Roman grunts in anger before punting Yang away. "Bumblebee"! Ruby shouts while the Assassin's charge in to fight. While Yang and Blake charged their attack, Ash and the others attacked Roman. Ash barrel rolls under the legs before stabbing into the mechanism in the leg, with George doing the same with the other, causing the robot to kneel. Ryan and Yaron pressed buttons on their weapons, causing them to come together and make something else.

Ryan's pistols morphed into a sniper rifle that also uses aura bullets. Yaron's daggers morphed into an assault rifle, with Yaron giving a smirk. "Light em up"! Ash shouts while trying to keep Roman still. Ryan and Yaron opened fire, with Yaron pelting Roman with a storm of bullets, and Ryan hitting weak points that Yaron exploits. "Incoming"! Yang shouts. The Assassin's jump back as Yang slams into Roman, destroying the machine. Roman gets up before dusting himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned". He groans before turning to them. Yang growls before firing a shot at Roman, which was blocked by some girl. "Ladies, Gentleman, Ice Queen". Roman says while Weiss protests. "Always a pleasure, Neo if you would". Roman says while Neo takes a stance. Yang growls before punching them, only to break a glass image. They all turn to see Roman flying off. "So, he has a new friend". Ash mutter while sheathing his weapons. "Yea, I guess she made our plans...fall apart". She puns while Ruby chortles. Ash chuckles before looking at something shiny. Ash walks over as Weiss and Yang argue. Ash saw that it was another key, this time with an orange light. "Roman must have had one". Ash mutters before putting the key away. Ash chuckles as Weiss and Yang exchanged a banter. Ash looked as the Assassin's pulled their hoods down to get some air, which was a bad mistake on Yaron's part as the other three burst laughing. Yaron forgot to take the ears off.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Well, this was a scorcher in the making, for those worried about Ash Ketchum: Aura Ninja, I will update soon, I've had relatives here and I'm on a time crunch. Anyay, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	16. An Interesting Day

**Alright! I don't care about the canon now, this is going to be the Ash/Ruby chapter people have been wanting, so this is for you and thank you for being patient. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash was leaning against the tree that he played Oracion on. "How are you doing Mom"? Ash asks. "Great, although it would help to hear from you more often". Delia says while giving him a small glare. Ash chuckles nervously. "Sorry, I've been busy". Ash explains nervously. "Well, when do you think you'll be home"? Delia asks. Ash had to think about that, the White Fang is a force to be reckoned with, who knows how long it would take to weaken them, let alone take them down. "I...don't know". Ash mutters uncertain. "I can't change your mind from you decisions, all i can ask you is to be careful". Delia says in a concerned voice. Ash nods. "I love you Ash". She says with a smile. "Love you too mom". Ash returns before turning his Pokegear off. "Was that your mom"? Ruby asks from behind him. Ash jumps before turning around to see Ruby looking at him. "What are you doing"? Ash asks. "Well, Its a free day due to an early dismissal, so I decided to find you". Ruby explains while Ash nods.

"So, what do you want to talk about"? Ash asks while they walk. "I heard your mom talking about going home, where do you live"? Ruby asks. Ash flinches. "In another world". Ash answers while Ruby blinks. "Seriously, where"? She asks after chuckling. Ash gives her a serious look. "I'm serious, I'm not from this world, neither are my partners". Ash explains while Ruby's eyes widened. "Wow, so what's your world like"? She asks excited. Ash chuckles before going into the details of his world, along with some adventures from his world hopping experiences. "Amazing, so what is this 'personal' weapon you have"? Ruby asks. Ash sighs before holding his hand out, and Celestial's Will appeared in his hand. "This is it". Ash answers while holding it in a tight grip. Ruby stared in awe at the Legendary Weapon that earned its name from a world far from her own. "Um, do you think I can hold it"? Ruby asks carefully. Ash chuckles at her nervousness. Ash flips his sword around to where she can hold it. Ruby's eyes widened before she grasps the weapon before looking it over. The blade was a mystical silver, made from a material unlike anything she's seen before, the runes on the blade that glowed ominously is what really caught her attention. "What do these runes mean"? Ruby asks. "The red ones mean 'Eternal Flame' while the green ones stand for 'Healing Mists'". Ash explains while summoning his weapon back. "The unique thing about this weapon, is that only I can wield it as a weapon". Ash explains while Ruby blinks. Ash sighs before handing the sword back. "Strike me". Ash says while Ruby's eyes widened. "Trust me". Ash assures.

Ruby nods before swinging the blade, only to recoil as the blade knocked off of Ash's arm. "In my possession, it is as sharp as possible, but if anyone else held it, it would be as dull as a blunt stone". Ash explains while Ruby nods in awe. Ash summons his blade back before sticking it in its sheath on his back. "Why would you hide such a weapon when you have no risk of it being used for evil"? Ruby asks. "Because, I have my other weapons, but I also use it against enemies where normal weapons won't work, a friend asked the same question, she got the same answer when I fought against the beings in another world". Ash explains while Ruby picks up a certain word. "She"? She asks. "Yes, her name is Kat, a Gravity Shifter, I think I have a picture". Ash said while digging in his satchel. Ash pulls out a picture of Ash with four females and three males. "The people in the picture are, Kat, Raven, Syd, Yunica, Cyanea, Gade, and Commander Yuri". Ash explains while Ruby observes the photo. Ash noticed Ruby's expression turn sour for a second before it returns to normal.

After she was done, Ash put the photo away. "Do you always take photos"? Ruby asks. "Yep, before I leave the world or when I get the time, I take a photo with all of my friends". Ash says with a smile. Ash shook his head before clapping his hands, his weapon vanishing. "Lets get our mind off of the world hopping conversation, to be honest I've been curious about you, I've known you for a while but I barely know you". Ash says while he rubs his head. Ruby smiles before motioning him to follow, which he does.

Unknown to the two leaders, the remaining members of team RWBY and GRAY, along with team JNPR, happened to have stumbled across the two talking. "Well, this is an interesting scene". Yang says with a smirk. "Think it could be a date"? Nora asks semi excited. "I doubt it". Blake says before Yang turned to her. "In that case, try to listen in, see what you can hear". Yang says while nudging her. Blake rolls her eyes before tuning her hearing to the two's conversation. "Something's wrong". George mutters while the members turn to him. "What's wrong"? Pyrrha asks. "Ash should have sensed us by now, his aura is too developed to have missed us, is he leading us to a prank or something, or is he truly distracted"? George mutters while they silently follow.

"So, you actually beat up the members of Junior's gang"? Ash asks with a smirk. "Yea, according to Yang I defeated the members of Roman's hired gang without breaking a sweat". Ruby says proudly. "Yet you couldn't land a hit on Roman during every encounter with him". Ash says with a smirk while Ruby turns away. Ash laughs as Ruby pouts at Ash's counter. "Aw come on, you know I'm kidding". Ash says while patting her back. Ruby blushes at Ash's assurance. "Hey Ash, there is one question I've been wondering"? Ruby asks while Ash turns to her. "Do you have a girlfriend by any chance"? Ruby asks. Ash's face went more red than his fire when that question was asked.

The eavesdroppers where shocked by this question. "This is getting interesting". Yang mutter while leaning to hear.

Ash was fidgeting in place at that question. "Um, no not really, I've been world hopping so much I've never gave it thought". Ash admits with a chuckle. "Well, do you at least have a crush on anyone or something"? Ruby asks. "Why are you so interested in my love life"? Ash asks while his face went even more red. "Simple, It's fun to see you squirm". Ruby answers with a grin. Ash was growing more red before an idea struck his mind. "So, are you in the available candidates"? Ash asks while Ruby's face goes a shade of red that puts her cloak and namesake to shame.

The eavesdroppers eyes bugged out at that question. "Is Ash hitting on my sister"? Yang asks in a semi surprised/angry tone. "I don't know to be honest, first he was burning up, now Ruby's the fire face". George says while listening intently.

Ruby was having a hard time answering that. "Answer my question first, do you have a crush on anyone or not"? Ruby asks while attempting to calm her blush. Ash leans in with a small smirk. "Maybe, that very person could be in this very courtyard". Ash hints while Ruby's face went even more red. Ash took a step back, thinking he had won. However he wasn't expecting what came next. Ash nearly jumped when Ruby embraced him before kissing him on the cheek and running off with her Semblance. Ash stood stone still before falling over, starstruck.

* * *

**Satisfied! I had trouble putting the last part, but there you go. I am not doing a chapter like this for a while. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	17. New Recruits

**Well, apparently we didn't get a episode this week, but I'll continue my story with a little thing I've had on my mind for a while. I do not own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash and Ozpin were both talking in his office. "So let me get this straight, you want to form a Remnant Assassin Order, and you need me to help"? Ozpin asks. "Yes, I need a suitable place to set up our base, somewhere inconspicuous but is close to the city". Ash explains. Ozpin gripped his chin in thought. "I think I may know a place, give me some time to set it up for an Order, but this remains strictly between us, by the way, who are you recruiting"? Ozpin asks upon realizing. "I'm thinking of recruiting a couple of members from RWBY and JNPR, after all, they would be useful in our cause". Ash says while thinking. "It wouldn't effect their time in Beacon wouldn't it"? Ozpin asks. "No, I would train them after school to avoid raising suspicion, I've done this kind of thing before Ozpin". Ash says while moving to leave.

Ash wanders the halls while thinking of his soon or not recruits. "Ruby is powerful that's for sure, but she is innocent, she doesn't seem up to killing people yet". Ash says while crossing Ruby out on a piece of paper he got. "Weiss is dependable, swift, calculated, but a bit cold and hard to communicate with, she's a maybe". Ash mutters while going into his room and thinking some more. "Blake, she's quiet, swift, and has great stealth skills, because I really don't care about Racial members, I might seriously consider her". Ash says while putting a check on Blake's profile. "Yang is tough, but loud and brash, breaking bones is more her skill, It would take a while to train her to be silent if I did, I don't think so". Ash says while crossing Yang out. "Now for JNPR". Ash said while flipping the page over. "Jaune, he is a good leader but still needs work, we could train him to be better, and it would surely work, We'll see". Ash says while putting a ? on Jaune's profile. "Pyrrha is a great consideration, but she's a bit close to Jaune so I think she would urge us to put Jaune in, I'll consider it". Ash mutters while doing the same mark to Pyrrha's profile. "Ren, he's just like Blake, except not a Faunus, quiet, calm, and stealth, doesn't hurt that he's a good cook, I think he would work". Ash says while putting a check on Ren's profile. Ash looked at Nora's profile before immediately crossing her out. "That would be too much for me to handle". Ash mutters before walking out, ready to meet his soon to be recruits.

May it be luck or coincidence, Ash managed to find Blake and Ren alone in the library, talking about books. "Hey guys, I need to tell you something". Ash said before sitting down. The two turn to him in curiosity. Ash looks around before gesturing them to come closer. "I came to ask if you would like to join the Assassin's". Ash explains while the two gasp. Ash had explained the basics to the two teams, no in dept details, just that they aren't those hitman or hired rogues. "Why"? Blake asks. "Because I am going to start an Order here, if we're going to fight against the White Fang, then we're going to need more fire power". Ash explains while the two nod in understanding. "Why us"? Ren asks. "You two seem the best candidates for the job, while some are in consideration, some are not ready for this type of work". Ash explains. "What about Faunus, would you recruit them"? Blake asks warily. Ash smiles at her. "Of course, anyone who is willing and able will be allowed to join". Ash explains. Blake smiled before nodding. "You helped me various times, I'll join". Blake answers while Ash smiles. "What about you Ren"? Ash asks. "What kind of stuff would we be doing"? Ren asks. "Fighting against the White Fang and their plans, along with any crimes that could happen". Ash explains while Ren nods. "I hate how people have disrespected the Faunus, I'm in". Ren exclaims while Ash nods. "One more thing". Ash begins while they turn to him. "Do not tell your teams anything, unless they join they cannot know of our operations, because to be frank, they get a little bloody". Ash warns while the two gulp, but nod nonetheless. "Good, meet me at the transport docks after classes tomorrow". Ash says before getting up and walking out.

Ash walked through Vale before arriving at the same tailor store, except with the lights out. "Something's wrong". Ash mutter before running, remembering Robert. Ash barges in to see White Fang members. Ash quickly shifts his dagger to pistol form before shooting three members down. Ash ducks under a shot before charging forward, dagger in hand. Ash shifts his dagger to its original form and parries a sword swipe before stabbing the man in the neck, killing him. Ash kicks a member's foot from under him before plunging his hidden blade into the member's throat. Ash shifts the dagger to sword form before pulling out his cutlass and grinning. "Time to show you a little trick I made up". Ash exclaims with a grin under his hood. Ash twirls his weapons around before fire swirled around the black sword and electricity crackled along the saw edged back of the cutlass. Ash gets into a spinning motion. "Flaming Storm"! Ash shouts before spinning, the elements swirling out into a hurricane of power, killing the remaining members.

Ash walked up to the tailor who was scared. "Are you alright"? Ash asks. "Yes, but where did you learn those moves"? She asks. "From a special Order, one that fights against the White Fang". Ash says while holding his hand out. "Would you like to join our cause, protect those that can't protect themselves"? Ash asks. The girl grins before clamping his hand, fox ears twitching like mad. "You bet, I'll make those guys pay". She says with a growl. "Our order isn't about vengeance, it is about protection". Ash scolds while she nods. "By the way, I was about to order some new Robes for my new recruits". Ash began before she holds a hand out. "No need, I'll take care of those for free, after all you can't fight without protection". She states with a smirk while Ash nods. "However, you will have to measure them, and make sure that they are robes to last". Ash explains while she nods. "Meet me at the transport docks to Beacon Academy tomorrow at 3:00". Ash orders while she nods.

_Tomorrow.  
_

Ash waited at the docks while waiting for his new recruits. "Hey Ash". Ren's voice shouts. Ash turns to see Blake and Ren walking towards him. "Hey guys". Ash greets. "Hey teacher"! The tailor's voice shouts they all turn to see her running towards them. "Hey great your here, by the way I never got your name". Ash says sheepishly. "Aria, Aria Foxy". Aria introduces with a grin as her ears twitch. Ash nods. "In that case, Blake, Ren, meet your new sister in the brotherhood, Aria Foxy". Ash introduces while the two nod. "A pleasure". Ren greets. "Hey Ash"! George's voice shouts while the other members show up. "Great timing, we were just about to leave". Ash said while they nod. Ash clears his throat. "Since I am the highest ranking member of the Order, I promote myself to the rank of Mentor, with George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron to Master rank". Ash says while they nod. "Let's go". Ash says before walking to their new base.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 16, also one thing, even though Blake and Ren are members of the Assassin's it will not effect the canon, just for when I go off canon to continue my own part of the story will they interact as Assassin's. Also to answer Android 100's question. Yes, Ash can go Super Saiyan, but he doesn't for a reason, I may show it later. The reason why is the World Rules, as you may have noticed, Ash was taken down by a shot by Roman, yet in Ash Ketchum: The Aura Ninja (which I will update sometime) he managed to fight against Gaara, the reason why is that I go by the World rules in the world hopping fandom, which is: If a person is weaker or stronger than the designated world, they will be strengthened or reduced in power due to the World's laws. So Ash can tangle with Gaara in Naruto's world, but in RWBY's world, Ash is like a normal human in terms of resistance to bullets, to not make him OP. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	18. Intervention

**Alright here's chapter 17, I really didn't have much to go on.**

* * *

Ash carefully watched as Pyrrha defeated Team CRDL with incredible prejudice. Ash kept his eyes on Blake, her eyes were tired and he could see bags under them, she hasn't been getting any sleep. Pyrrha finally managed to knock down each member of Team CRDL, with Cardin getting slammed onto the ground. "Well done Miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament". Goodwitch says. "Thank you Professor". Pyrrha thanks. "Alright, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match". Goodwitch explains. "Any volunteers"? Goodwitch asks. "Miss Belladonna, you've been rather docile for the last few classes". Goodwitch began while she looks away. "Why don't you-" "I''ll do it". A grey haired teen volunteers. "Mercury is it, very well, lets find you an opponent". Goodwitch starts while tapping on her scroll. "Actually, I want to fight...him". Mercury states while pointing to Ash. Ash blinks but smirks and nods nonetheless. "Very well, if both students could come down". She says while the two nod. Ash simply jumps off of the seats into the arena while Mercury takes the stairs.

Blake had her eyes wide open now, since her recent recruitment into the Order she has seen glimpses of Ash's true power, she has been taking him much more seriously. Her teammates noticed her sudden change in behavior, and payed close attention to the match.

Ash and Mercury began circling each other, Ash with none of his weapons out, and Mercury putting his fists up, yet Ash knew where his weapons where. Ash decided to humor him and put his hands up in a stance. Mercury charges forward, his weapons on his feet giving him a boost. Ash blocks the kick and delivers a roundhouse kick, which was enveloped in a black energy which knocked Mercury's foot away when he did the same. Ash's palm glowed around the fingertips before Ash slammed his palm onto Mercury's chest, blasting him backwards with a tiger claw imbedded in his clothing. Mercury recovered and began to examine Ash from afar. Ash wouldn't allow him that as he charged forward and decked him in the chin with a uppercut, knocking him upward. Ash jumps after him, one of his legs glowing before it burst into fire, surprising everyone present. Ash flips before heel kicking him in the stomach, causing him to slam into the ground, leaving a small crater with him inside. Ash lands as his foot extinguishes. On Mercury's stomach was a boot mark.

Ash walked through the hallways, having to sneak past the students who wanted to know of the techniques he used. He decided to go into the library, even if they found him they had to be quiet. Ash found Blake sitting there, half asleep. Ash's eyes narrowed before he walked forward and sat in front of her, gaining her attention. "What's wrong"? Ash asks while she blinks. Ash saw it in her eyes, paranoia, unease, exhaustion. "It's about Torchwick isn't it"? Ash asks. Blake nodded silently while she closed her book. "You need rest". Ash says while she was about to rant. "And don't start with the whole 'If I don't do it then who will' speech, I've heard it from an ally of mine, when we worked to take our targets down, we took our time, we waited for them to make the move, then we took them down, you will be no use to anyone when the time comes if your falling asleep in the middle of the fight". Ash scolds while she looks down. "This isn't a request from a friend, its an order from you Mentor, get some rest, you are dismissed from your training today, now get going". Ash orders while urging her to go. Blake looks at him seriously, though the look was defeated due to her tired expression. She was about to argue when she collapsed on the desk, snoring. Ash chuckles before picking her up bridal style and walking out, making sure to get her book. As Ash walked towards the room, he saw Team CFVY walking down the halls, with each except Velvet giving him a weird stare. "She's exhausted, I'm taking her to her dorm". Ash explains. "I see you finally showed me your team". Ash says while looking at Velvet who rubs her head. "Right, this is Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi". Velvet introduces while they nod to him. Ash returns the nod before walking into team RWBY's dorm.

Ash was told about the dance, and for some reason was pulled out of the dorm by Yang. Ash had a feeling either she wanted to ask him, or she was warning about Ruby. Ash's suspicion was proven true when Yang turned to him and gave him a serious look, if she was asking, it would have been a normal look. "Listen Ash, I don't know if your team told you or not, but we saw what happened". Yang says while Ash's eyes widened. "The little 'date' that occurred a while back, and If you even think of attending the dance with her, you better know that I'll be watching". She warns while doing the 'I'm watching you' sign and walking off. Ash blinks before shaking his head, and mentally noting to get back at his team members for spying.

Ash was walking to his dorm when he heard talking, one of them being Mercury. Ash leaned against the door and listened in, it turns out the members of their little team was planning something, he would definitely have to keep an eye on them. Ash walked back to his dorm before shutting the door.

**"OUCH"! **Came the cries of the three members of Team GRAY as their leader smacked each of them for spying.

* * *

**And there is chapter 17, I'm sorry I didn't have much to go on, but Team CFVY was mentioned in the episode so I had to put them in. Now to do a little answers to some questions and to put up a little update answer.**

**The update for Ash Ketchum: The Aura Ninja, is coming a little slow due to intense writers block, while Assassin's Creed: The Raven, I will get to soon, for some that I haven't been to in a while, The Rush of Ash is a serious thinker due to coming up with the story on the top of my head, yes I have the plot and everything, just coming up to leading to it is hard. Fire Emblem: Fire and Ash, may be updated soon due to a stir in my brain for inspiration. Training, was updated recently, go check it out if you want. Now for Journey in Pandaria, I'm sorry to say but I will wait until I have wrapped up most of my stories before I begin with that one, with looking for the lines for each quest and looking for each characters name, it would take a long time before I get around to really getting on it. I am seriously considering, (Don't be mad) doing a crossover with Kid Icarus Uprising due to my recent addiction to the game, either that or a couple of one shots of Ash dueling against various swordsmen from different worlds. Anyway sorry for wasting time, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	19. The Dance Part 1

**Alright here is chapter 18. The episode really hit me in the feels. Anyway I don't own anything beside my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash and his partners all groaned as they walked through Aria's store. Apparently Ozpin had forced them to attend, when asked why he threatened the little 'date scene' to be posted across the school, Ash will have to steal that later. After an hour of searching, the four Assassin's managed to pick their tuxedo's with an interesting touch them, courtesy of Aria. Ash had a white tuxedo with a red undershirt, with a white hood on the back. George's tux was red with a green undershirt, and humorously a kilt, when asked if he was wearing anything under it he responded with a grin, prompting the others to step back. Ryan's tux was blue with a white undershirt, with a fake bomb put in the shirt pocket. Yaron's was green with a cream colored undershirt, he was the only one who denied any additional touches.

After heading back to Beacon (and Ash swiping the blackmail from Ozpin), they got their tuxedo's ready for the dance, with an important question in mind. "Anyone got a girl in mind"? George asks. Each member of the team blinked in confusion. "Um, we don't really need to attend with a dance partner you know". Ryan explains. "Yea I know, but what fun would it be if we didn't have a date"? George asks. "We already know Ash here has Ruby-" George began before a rock smacked him in the head. "Quiet, I never even considered it". Ash argues while George rubs his head. "Anyway, what about you Ryan"? George asks. Ryan blushed slightly before rubbing his head. "Well, I was thinking of asking Weiss". Ryan admits. "Might want to hurry then, I heard others are after her". George teases which got the sharpshooter running out the door. Ash and Yaron facepalmed. "What about you"? Yaron asks. "Eh, I really had no one in mind". George admits while the two blink. "So why are you asking us"? Ash asks. "Just to mess with ya". George answer before walking out, cackling like a maniac.

Ash walked the halls, intent on finding a certain silver haired teen. He found Mercury leaning against a wall. "Mercury, can I talk to you for a second"? Ash asks. Mercury nods, with a slight smirk on his face. Ash leads him around the corner, before leaning against the wall. "Listen, after our fight I heard your little 'plan', if you cause any trouble in Beacon-" Ash began before unsheathing his hidden blade. "You'll regret it". Ash warns before walking off.

Ash arrived outside to think, an interesting thought on his mind. Ash pulled out the three keys he has obtained, with four left. Ash shook his head before hearing a voice behind him. "I never thought I would see you here, Ash Ketchum". A female voice rings out. Ash darts his eyes to see a female with raven hair and amber eyes. "What do you want"? Ash asks. "Just came to talk, after your little threat you gave to my team member". She replies. Ash chuckles darkly, he knew where this was heading. "You here to threaten me or something, I have the power to back up my words, I don't know what your planning, but if you go out of line, then you'll regret it". Ash threatens. "Well, your not exactly putting much out there are you"? She scoffs while Ash's eyes narrowed. "Then perhaps I should show you"? Ash offers before facing her.

(This is for Android 100 and a guest)

Ash began to growl as a yellow aura surrounded him, opposed to his blue aura. Ash's eyes shifted from chocolate brown to emerald green, his hair turning from raven black to a golden blonde as it stood on end as if the power itself was keeping it up. Ash let out a shout as the transformation was complete. The woman took a step back as Ash glared at her through emerald eyes. "This is the power you will be facing if you step out of line". Ash says coolly as the woman runs, the power overriding her normally cool nature. Ash smirks before he shifts back to his normal form. Ash looked at his watch before his eyes widened. "It's almost time for the dance". Ash exclaims before running for it.

After hastily putting his tux on and meeting up with the others, Tam GRAY arrived at the dance, with Yang in a white dress greeting them. "Hey guys, looking sharp". She comments while they nod. "How are the others"? Ash asks. "They're coming". Yang answers. The Assassin's heard the door open with Yang squealing. They turn to see Ruby in front of the door in her dress. "You look beautiful"! Yang squeals while Ruby attempted to walk towards them in heels, causing her to stumble. Ash chuckles before motioning the others to follow him.

Team GRAY stood as they watched various people dance, with Blake and Yang doing a traditional dance of some sort before switching to Sun who performed the ballroom dance the others were doing. Ash saw Ruby standing beside him with a passive expression. Ash knew he was going to regret this someday. "May I have this dance Miss Rose"? Ash asks in a fake British accent, getting a giggle from Ruby. She nods before taking his hand and walking to the dance floor. George was having an arm wrestling contest with a couple of the 'strongest' guys in Beacon, only to lose to Nora. Ryan managed to get a dance with Weiss, which was cut short as Neptune asked for a dance, which both seemed fine with. Yaron was talking with Ren who had gone (unwillingly) with Nora to the dance, and was standing near the cheering Nora and sulking George.

All was fine before the door opens, revealing Mercury and Emerald.

* * *

**Apparently the episode ended with a cliffhanger so I'm doing in two parts, since the trailer showed Jaune and Pyrrha at the dance, so there must be a part 2. The third to the last paragraph was a bit of a foreshadow to something later. Also on a off note, I think I'm getting better at my humor, think so? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	20. The Dance Part 2

**Alright here is chapter 19 with assured action. Also I have to say this *takes a deep breath* IT'S OVER 9000! That's right I have over 9000 views on this story, I am so happy that you people love this story so much, I will continue to try my best. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassins.**

**Update: I changed Ash's Ordos form to look like the 'new' look I gave them.**

* * *

Ash was leaning against the door, making sure who came in or out. He watched various activities occur with humorous effects. George and Ryan managed to stick Ren and Nora together to dance, it worked as Ren was pulled across the floor with Nora laughing. Ryan was setting something up that Ash couldn't see, but he had a strange feeling he should stay out of sight when it comes to full glory. Yaron was hiding behind George as girls were looking to dance with him, they liked the quiet ones. Ash enjoyed the serenity, but that all ended when the door came open. "What in the name of Arceus"?! Ash exclaim while his hands went to his mouth to prevent laughter. There was Jaune, in a short white sleeveless dress standing in front of a laughing Pyrrha. Ash and the other Assassin's had to conceal their laughter, though it was unneeded as Team NPR suddenly did an incredible dance quartet, getting cheers from all students.

Ash saw Ruby walk out the door, he decided to keep an eye on her, as trouble came to her as much as him. Ash's hunch was proven right when he and Ruby saw a black clad figure jump across the buildings, with Ruby pursuing. Ash growled before following.

Ryan stood on the small stage that was set up. Ryan pulled out one of his pistols before shooting a shot in the air, gaining squeals and yells. "Attention Everyone"! Ryan exclaims. "With permission from our Headmaster Ozpin, we will be having a singing competition"! Ryan announces while some cheer. George and Yaron both came on stage with something cloaked under a sheet. "The Winner will get this". Ryan says while they lifted the sheet. On the pedestal was a trophy with a Microphone along with two people dancing. "Did I also mention its a dance contest as well"? Ryan asks with a teasing tone. That got cheers from everyone. Unknown to the students, this was actually a distraction set up by Ozpin per request from Ironwood, he was told of the Assassin's duty, and he wanted to make sure no one suspicious would leave.

Ash had followed Ruby to the tower that they went to during their little search, Ash saw a locker come from the air and inside was Crescent Rose, with Ruby grabbing said weapon and running inside, not once noticing Ash. Ash scowled before looking for his weapons, he forgot them. Ash growls before an idea struck him. "If only the time comes". Ash reminds before running in.

The three Assassin's watched in humor/horror as various students came up singing and dancing, with Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood as judges. They all cringe as Ash's words blasted in between their ears "_KEEP IRONWOOD HERE"! _His voice snaps while they all cringe. They signal an okay while keeping an eye on Ironwood.

Ruby walked into the control room, Crescent Rose at the ready, she stumbled on her heels, causing her to growl at them. "Hello? is anyone there"? She asks. Out from behind a desk came a raven haired woman with white ends, clad in black with a mask. "Excuse me? You know this isn't a masquerade party so why don't you take off that-" Ruby began before the woman pulled out a vial of yellow dust which formed shards which she fired at Ruby. Ruby's eyes widened before she span Crescent Rose around and fired shots at the woman. The woman blocks the shots with her hand while her outfit glowed orange. She stepped back and summoned two swords. Ruby twirled her weapon around before charging. She struck at the woman who back flipped and merged he swords into a bow which shot three exploding arrows, which Ruby dodged. They engaged in a stare down before they heard the elevator open. Standing there was Ash, now clad in his normal clothing, Celestial's Will tight in his grip.

Ash walked forward before stopping at the elevator entrance. Ash twirled Celestial's Will around before plunging it into the controls, stopping any use of the elevator, so there would be no interruptions.

Ash walked forward before turning to Ruby who was staring at him in awe. Ash smiled at her slightly before turning to the masked woman. "You can't hide your face from me, I'm no fool". Ash growls while pointing his blade at her. She grimaces before she charge with her swords, only to stop short as Ash teleported forward in fire and slashing at her blades, knocking her back. "You'll have to do better". Ash scolds. She growls before fire surrounded her weapons. Ash smirked evilly before the runes on his sword glowed, the red runes suddenly bursting into flames and surrounding the sword. "You know what they say when playing with fire". Ash teases with a grin. The woman looked determined while Ruby stood back.

Ash charges forward with the woman returning. They clash in the middle, each pushing for dominance. Ash pulled his hand back before it glowed a familiar glow. The woman's eyes widened before jumping back from the deadly Tiger Palm. Ash used the jump to his advantage as he blasted her with a blast of Aura, knocking her towards the wall. She lands gracefully before vanishing in flames. Ash's eyes widened before he was slashed across the chest, the blade vanishing as soon as it appeared. The blade reappeared and slashed his arm, then his shoulder, it went on while Ash vainly attempted to block. Ash was about to go into his transformation when the blade appeared.

And slashed him on the back.

Ash's eyes widened before they narrowed angrily. Ash charges his Aura into his fist before swinging left, punching the woman right in the face, causing her to fall back. She stood up and looked at Ash, but quickly stood back. Through the cut clothing that fell off, one could finally see what Ash was hiding on his back, a scar, a horrible scar that tore down his right shoulder and ended at his left hip, it looked like someone cleaved into it and cauterized it, at the same time. The most attentive thing at the time was the blue, red, green, and yellow energy that swirled where the woman's sword had cut. Ash stood still before taking Celestial's Will in both hands and plunging it into the ground, with a sphere of fire and darkness swirling around him.

Ruby had horrified eyes when she looked at the scar, but she quickly took cover behind a desk when the sphere showed, it burned away at the floor. The woman was terrified, knowing that whatever Ash was doing, it was directed at her. The flames finally receded to reveal Ash, in a different garb.

Ash was wearing a blood red leather vest, with two spiked pauldrons on his shoulders, with black and red leather pants which had blood splotches on them, the final piece of clothing was black spiked shoes which looked like they could hurt someone just by touching them. On his knees, elbows, and other places, were plate armor which added to his already intimidating look. The most scary thing was his blood red hair and eyes which glowed with hatred. Ash stood and pulled out what was now a giant two handed axe, with magma glowing across the surface.

Ash stared her down before vanishing. Her eyes widened before she felt movement on her right, she dodged a slash which broke the desk behind her. Ash let out a sadistic laugh before vanishing again. This time in front of her, cleaving straight at her, she moved to the left but it wasn't enough to fully avoid it, Ash landed a brutal hit with his axe on her arm, her aura blunting the blow so it wouldn't be amputated. Ash laughed before kicking her with a flaming foot, knocking her back. "That's right **BURN"!** Ash demands before he blasted fire at the woman who ran from the flames. Ash slammed his axe into the ground which opened the floor to reveal a fiery chasm despite them being several floors above ground. The woman had enough, she was getting out of here. She turned to a window before blasting it with fire, melting the glass. She made a ran for it, but was stopped as Ash appeared in front of her and landed a blow to her face, knocking her into the middle of the room. "You thought you plans would work huh, well...**YOU'RE WRONG"! **Ash shouts before planting a foot on her stomach and lifting his axe high.

"Enough"! Ruby shouts before embracing Ash from behind. Ash turns to her with a scowl, but stopped when he saw the tears that brimmed at her eyes. "Ash, this isn't you, stop it"! She demands. Ash's eyes widened before he drops his axe and shoves Ruby away, just as the dark aura and fire began to seep away. The woman took this as her time to run, which she did. Ash collapsed on his knees, his clothing still torn with his scar showing. Ash turned to Ruby who stood afraid. "I'm sorry you had to see that". Ash apologizes, they both heard a familiar ding and turned to the elevator, Mr Ironwood had just walked out and saw them and the room. "Thanks a lot guys". Ash mutters while mentally reminding himself to kill the others when he gets back.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there was chapter 19 with Celestial's Will and the Ordos Form making an appearance, and you guys finally get to see Ash's scar as a reward for so many views, I actually wasn't going to show it until later but the views got to me. If your wondering what happened at the singing/dancing contest, that will be explained later. Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	21. Field Trip

**Alright here is chapter 21 I believe, I would also like to add this, due to the Field Trip Team GRAY will be going on the non-plot rail, they will be doing their own adventure, so they won't be going with RWBY or anyone. Also I would like to add, due to 10,000 views, I will be starting a Q&amp;A in a couple of chapters, ask any question you want, just keep it at the rating and fire away. Also I added a little surprise for a couple of reviewers. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash growled as he rose from his bed, his wounds having healed overnight, they still stung. Ash looked and saw his teammates gone. "Where did they go"? He mutters before getting up and getting dressed. Ash was putting his pants on when he felt something against it. Ash grabbed it and squeaked before following it to behind him. Ash blinked as a brown appendage went in front of him. Ash pieced the puzzle together before his face went pale.

**"AAAAHHHHHH!"**

George, Ryan, and Yaron raced in when they heard Ash scream, and they stared. In front of Ash was a brown monkey tail moving in a wave behind him. "What the..."? Yaron mutters in shock. Ash turned to them and sighed before his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. "Remember when I said I'm not human"? Ash asks. They nod, realizing what he meant now. Ash shook his head in irritation. "I lost this thing years ago, how is it back now"? He exclaims. They shrug in confusion, they were as lost as he was.

Ash walked through the halls, after being sent back by Ironwood to Beacon, Ruby had all but drilled questions one after another about his scar, it was uncomfortable to bring up, but she deserved to know. After Ash made her promise to not tell anyone, Ash told her everything, which left her shocked. "She'll be even more shocked when she sees this". Ash mutters while his tail was wrapped around his waist under his robes, keeping it hidden. Ash opened the elevator to see Ruby standing inside. Ash sighed before walking in. Ash saw multiple buttons lit up. "Someone pressed all the buttons on the elevator...it wasn't me". She explains while Ash nods. Ash began to tap his shoulder while keeping his arms crossed, he wanted to avoid all conversations due to Ruby's curiosity, unfortunately that didn't happen. "So, I'm sorry about pushing you, I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject". Ruby apologizes while Ash nods. "It's fine, as long as you keep it a secret, I don't want people questioning me". Ash responds while she nods.

Ash and Ruby finally arrived to see Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda turn to them. "Sorry it took so long, somebody accidentally knocked all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here". Ruby explains before pausing. "It wasn't me". She assures while Ash shakes his head. "Thank you for coming you two, how are you feeling"? He asks. Ash shuffles nervously while Ruby responded with a joke, which didn't work. "Ruby, I feel its appropriate to let you both know, that what you two did last night is exactly what being Huntsman and Huntresses are all about, you took sought out a threat, you took action, and did the best you could ". Ironwood praises. "While we're on the subject, would you please explains why half the room was burning and destroyed"? Ozpin adds. Ash freezes before looking away, his hood was off to reveal his nervous visage. Ozpin kept his eyes on Ash, until his eyes saw his new 'belt'. "That's an interesting belt". Ozpin says out of nowhere, but Ash could hear the way he said it, he's purposely pointing it out. They all turned to see Ash. Ash was about to respond when Ruby poked his tail, causing it to whip out and smack her on the hand, getting a yelp of shock. Ash sighed as his tail swung around behind him. "I thought you knew everything about me"? Ash questions. "Well, I didn't hear of you growing it back". Ozpin counters nonchalant. Ash sighed. "Regarding the...appendage, explains why my room was destroyed". Ironwood continues. Ash felt conflicted, Ozpin, Ruby, and Ironwood knew about his scar, but Ash didn't want to scare Ruby again. Ash mentally sparred with himself before sighing. "Fine, everyone stand back". Ash orders while they all stand back. "Ash". Ruby says in concern. Ash grins at her before he began to shout. Ash was surrounded with the familiar fire once more, the others stood back as it kicked up a whirlwind. The fire faded to reveal Ash in his Ordos Form, crossing his arms. "This is how". Ash answers. They all stood in shock, and Ruby in fear, remembering Ash's bloodthirsty rampage against the woman last night.

Ash walked forward with a steely look. "I'm not in much control in this form, so I'll keep it brief". Ash says hastily. "This form was a result of the Yangol Demi-God Ordos, slashing me in the back with this axe, infused with the power of four, nearly godly beings". Ash explains while holding his axe in his hand. They nod in understanding. "There are four others, each of them are different, and I have full control over them, due to this form's origin, I can't stay in it long without going into a frenzy". Ash explains before transforming back to normal. "Back to the situation". Ash began while motioning to Ozpin. Ozpin clears his throat before nodding. "Now, the General has already informed us of what...transpired last night, but now that you two have rested we were wondering if you had anything to add". Ozpin explains. "Was anyone else with her, did she look familiar at all"? Glynda asks. Ash motions Ruby to go first. "I-I don't know, she was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to either of us, but I know she fought with glass, I don't think that was her semblance though, her clothing lit up when she attacked". Ruby informs. "Aside from the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought on the night we met Ruby". Glynda remembers. "Imbuing clothes with dust is an age old trick it could have been anyone". Ironwood dismisses. "Wait, do you think this girl could be connected with Torchwick or the White Fang"? Ruby asks. Ozpin cups his chin. "It's possible". Ozpin guesses. "But, we lack the required evidence to link the two together, and I hope that evidence can be given by, Mr. Burn the Room". Ozpin jokes while looking at Ash. "Watch it Wizard of Oz". Ash snaps while Ruby had to conceal a laugh. "I know who attack us, but she's long gone by now, I don't have her name, but she has raven hair that ends with white, orange eyes, and has the ability over fire as well". Ash adds. Ozpin nods. "Actually, I remember her saying something about a hideout or something, in the southeast, outside of the kingdom". Ruby adds. Ash saw Ozpin smirk. "Interesting". He murmurs. "But I thought you said the intruder-" "Thank you for your cooperation you two, why don't you spend time with your teams, you have a big day ahead of you". Ozpin dismisses. Ash's eyes narrowed at him. "And don't worry Ash, your secret is safe". Ozpin assures while Ash calms down. "Anytime" Ruby says while they walk towards the elevator. "And Miss Rose, please try to be discreet about this matter". Ozpin says. "Yes sir". She says while they walk into the elevator.

Ash and Ruby walked towards RWBY's dorm. "Shouldn't you be with your team"? Ruby asks. "They wanted to explore a bit, so I really don't have much to do". Ash answers. Ruby shrugs before opening the door, only to get mobbed by her teammates. "What happened"! Yang asks. Ash saw Ruby stumble around her words before nervously laughing.

Ash sat against the wall as they talked. "That was a risky move". Weiss says. "I don't know, I think she handled it pretty well". Blake assures. "I hope so". Ruby mutters. "I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby, oh I know what will cheer you up". Yang says before walking to her desk. "What's that"? Ruby asks. "I don't know, dad sent it to us, so I think we could open it together". Yang explains. "Oh, something from home"! Ruby squeals before teleporting onto her sister and reached for the package. The package opened up to reveal a black tube which jumped around, and formed into a dog while the others gathered around, it barked at them which caused the team to recoil, with different reactions. "Zwei"! Ruby cheers. "He sent a dog"? Blake asks. "In the mail"? Weiss continues. "I don't even think I could pull that off". Ash admits. "He does stuff like this all the time". Yang reveals. "Your father or your dog"? Blake asks from the top bed. Ash looks at her before smirking. Blake glared at him. "Are you supposed to tell me that this, mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with is fowever". Weiss says as she began baby talking Zwei. Ash shook his head as the mighty Weiss Schnee looses her edge around a dog. "Please keep it away from my belongings". Blake says quickly. Ash smirks before throwing his dagger at the back ropes holding it up, making Blake land in front of Zwei. Ash watched as she went stone cold as Zwei sniffed her then licked her, that was all it took for her to immediately fix the bed and get back on it. "Would all first year students report to the Amphitheater". Glynda's voice says through the speaker. "Well we can't exactly leave him here for a week". Weiss points out. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm leaving Zwei for you two to take care of inside is all of the food you need, love you both: Taiyang". Yang reads. Yang shook the mail cylinder before a ton of cans fell out from it onto Zwei. "What's he supposed to do with that"? Weiss asks as Yang shakes the cylinder, a can opener fell out. Ash shook his head before leaving, he needed to gather up his team.

Ash met up with his team before meeting at the Amphitheater. They were about to enter when Ironwood tapped them on the shoulders and asked them to follow. "What's up"? Ash asks. "I would like to give you your 'mission' I think you'll like it". Ironwood states before holding out a letter, which they gathered around to read.

_A cavern containing some sort of treasure has been found outside of vale guarded by some force field, we have been informed that four gang leaders are in possession of the seven keys required to unlock the indestructible door. _

After reading the letter, they each turn to Ironwood who smirked at him. "Me and Ozpin were good friends of Robert's, he told us, avenge his death". Ironwood states before motioning them to a dust plane. Ash turns around before frowning, he wanted to say goodbye but that wasn't happening. Ash decided to use an old trick. Ash formed a orb of aura in his palm before speaking his goodbye message, which immediately flew to the Amphitheater. Ash turns to them before smirking. "Let's go".

_To be continued._

* * *

**That was chapter 21 people. Yes, Ash will finally be getting the Armor of Brutus after a grueling arc. I noticed I spent a little more time on Ash than I should have, but I wanted to give a couple of my Saiyan reviewers something to like, and I wanted to explains the forms in a bit of deeper detail. Also I would like to infrom you that I am SERIOUSLY considering AshxRuby, due to your peoples reviews I am considering it, but it will take alot of convincing. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out with the crew.**

**Team GRAY: See ya!**


	22. George's story part 1

**Alright here is chapter 22, with Team GRAY going non-plot for the next couple of chapters. I would like to say this, I will be putting 2 chapters for each member, from each of their adventures. Anyway, let's go, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Team GRAY arrived at a small fort outside of Vale to the northeast. Ash looks around and saw Ironwood walk up to a heavily armed man. "Commander Chuchi, This is Team GRAY, here to recover the final keys". Ironwood explains. Chuchi looks at them and nods, seeing the dagger on Ash's waist. "Follow me". He orders while walking into a building, with Team GRAY following. They saw a digital map of the terrain with small forts away from the main fort. "These forts belong to bandits who were Huntsmen, but went rogue for their own personal gain, be aware that they are not to be underestimated". Chuchi warns. "What can you tell us about them"? Ash asks. "I'll do you one better and show you". Chuchi says while showing four figures, two men and two women. "The first woman is Lya, surprisingly she is the strongest of them all due to her aura, she has crushed our defenses like nothing, but refuses to go beyond that". Chuchi explains "The first man is Reloid, he is a master archer and marksman, he can move in the trees like a bird, taking out my soldiers in guerrilla warfare before vanishing". Chuchi says while they nod. "The second man is Zelio, we don't really have much on him due to him being a rogue with a invisibility aura, so if you can't see him, then your done for". Chuchi says. "The last one is their leader. Yiela, to be honest, we have nothing on her, we can't get close to study her, and she never attacks, I'm sorry, but all I can tell you is this, be prepared for anything". He warns while they nod.

Team GRAY walks out to plan. "So I'm sure we all know who were going after"? Ash asks. "Yea, I got Lya". George says while his aura shows. "I'm trading bullets with Reloid". Ryan says while polishing his guns. "And I'm assassinating Zelio". Yaron says sharply. "I'll take Yiela, we'll regroup with the keys, make sure to head to the nearest base to assist you teammate if you can". Ash adds while they nod. "Let's go". Ash orders while they run into the tree's.

_George's story, part 1._

George kept his eyes trained as he snuck through the tree's. He, along with the other two, have been given orders to get in any way necessary. George arrived at the eastern fort. It was rough looking, to show its leaders strength probably. George saw two guards posted on the gate. George decided to sneak around, he wanted to avoid trouble if necessary. George unclipped a cherry bomb, Ryan's expertise over bombs came in handy. George lugged it with all his might, throwing it near the other side of the fort, resulting in a loud bang with a shout of pain, apparently it hit someone. George saw the guards run to investigate. George crept inside while keeping his eyes out for any leftovers. George saw a small explosives storage, not enough to blow up the fort, but enough to shake them up. George planted a bomb with a slow fuse, meant to get them when they're inside, he expertly hid in between two barrels.

George saw people began to come back in, causing him to hide behind a crate. Two of them sat down and began to talk. "What do you think that was about"? One asks the other. "Don't know, must have been a mess up with the explosives behind the fort, boss doesn't want our plan to screw up without the proper amount". The other replies. George wondered what they were talking about. "When can we get the other keys and leave, boss has been itching to get her hands on that armor, and I can't wait to break this measly peace with those other weakling and just leave". One complains. "You and me both". The other grumbles. George saw the fuse almost reaching its end. George ducked lower as the explosives went off.

**BOOM!**

George had to stable himself as multiple cries of pain, surprise, or death was heard. George smirked before pulling his axe out and walking out. "Surprise boys". George taunts with his axe on his shoulder. They turned to him and charged, each carrying a heavy weapon. George swung his axe at ones knees, amputating them, allowing a knee to the face and stab from his hidden blade. George blocked a mace swing, only to get knocked down by a bone crushing swing from another mace. George did a break dance recover and channeled his aura into his fist before swinging it down, making a wave of earth trip most of them. George decapitated one before quickly shotgun shooting two down and finishing a helicopter swing to another's abdomen. George smacked a greatsword away before clashing with the wielder. George grunted as they pushed for dominance. George smirked before suddenly letting go, making the man fall forward, and get killed by his two associates from their failed sneak attack. George pulled out his pistol before shooting down a couple of them.

George was about to continue when a loud boom erupted, not from an explosion, but from the tower. George saw all of the remaining bandits sheath their weapons and walk to the door before kneeling. Slamming the doors wide was a Blonde female with steely grey eyes. She bore black and grey armor across her body, not a single place that wasn't covered, she had a giant broadsword which glowed with dust enchantment. She gave George a smirk before pulling out a key, with a grey glow inside. "Looking for this"? She asks. George growls before settling in a stance. She frowned before stashing the key away, grabbing her broadsword, she unsheathed it with surprising speed, her aura glowing on her hands. George saw what she was going with, and his red aura tightly packing up in his hands.

They circled each other slowly, neither one taking their eyes away. "The lot of you, do not interfere, you know as well as I do that he will kill you". She orders while they nod, and surprisingly, began to place bets. George would have sweatdropped if he was paying attention. They both bolted forward before clashing, the earth breaking at their collision. They grunted as they pushed for control of the battle, the earth almost about to give way when they separated and began to trade blows at a lightning pace, their aura lightening the weight of their weapons, allowing them to fight as if they were feathers. "I admit, its been a long time since I've fought a strength aura user". She compliments while trading blows. George kept silent, his hood giving him the appearance of a red and green executioner. George growled before shooting a shot at her and using the recoil of the second shot to break her defense.

Lya let out a cry of pain before growling and socking George in the face, making him fall back from the attack. She jumps in the air before swinging her sword down with a cry. George put his axe up in time as he blocked the lethal attack. George smirked before taking a hand off of his axe, putting twice the aura in the other to hold her back. George activated his hidden blade before stabbing it within her armor with all his might and remaining aura he could use. She let out a cry before George kicked her off of him. They both stood up and glared, the battle was just beginning.

_To be continued._

* * *

**This was chapter 22, with George's story part 1, next chapter is his last one, then Ryan, Yaron and then Ash for the grand finale. George's aura is strength based, he first used it during chapter 12, in the initiation, Ryan's will be revealed along with Yaron's in this arc, I'm not letting them getting the short end of the stick. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out with the Team**

**Team GRAY: Bye!**


	23. George's story part 2

**Alright, here is chapter 23, and I got good news for HollowGod, I figured out how to fit your review into the story. You'll have to see when it'll happen. Here is chapter 2 of George's story, I own nothing except my ideas and my various OC's I create across my story.**

* * *

George and Lya began to circle each other once more, keeping their distance from each other since their last collision. George smirked before putting his axe away. "What's wrong, giving up"? Lya mocks. George smirks before his hidden blades shoot out. "If you can't fight them toe to toe, then change it up". George explains before racing forward, moving faster than usual. George's hands became blurs as he unleashed speedy attacks on Lya, who struggled to defend the precise attacks. George performed a side slash before quickly grabbing his pistol and shooting Lya's hand, forcing her to release a hand on her sword. She snarls before she doubles the aura in her hand, swing her sword like it was a one handed, but with the strength of two greatswords. George began evading, but some attacks got some cuts in, making him flinch.

George catches the blade between his weapons before kicking her back and stabbing her shoulder, not getting much deep but enough to impair her movement. "You quick, but that's not all I have under my sleeve". Lya says before she channels her aura into her previously shot fist. It glowed with a powerful aura. She grins before slamming it under him, making a tower of earth slam into him causing him to fly into the air. "Wrong move". George mutters before bringing out his axe in shotgun form. George takes two shots at her, she dodges the first one, but was knocked down by the second one. George shifts his axe back to normal before charging to meet her in a lock.

George blocks an attack before Lya kicks him in the gut, knocking him back. George grunted as he fell to the ground, only to look up to see Lya swinging her sword down for the final strike. George closed his eyes.

**BANG!**

George's eyes opened when he saw Lya fall back, a hole in her armor. George looked up and saw Ryan jumping down beside him. George saw Ryan's pistols were in rough shape, his rapier is chipped to boot. "What the-"? He began before Ryan nudged him. "Gawk later, fight now"! Ryan snaps. George nods before bringing his axe out while Ryan resorts to his hidden blades. George charges forward and clashes with Lya while Ryan barrel rolls under her and stabs her thighs, causing her to kneel, but keeping her lock with George. George kicks her and puts a foot on her stomach. "I admit, you were a truly worthy opponent, I wish we could fight more, but this is the end". George says before lifting his axe up. "Rest in Peace". George says before swinging his axe down, cutting through Lya's armor before implanting his axe in her chest, killing her. George closes her eyes before grabbing the key and putting it away. "Lets get out of here". Ryan says while pointing to the bandits who were angry. "Lets do". George agrees before running with Ryan.

George and Ryan arrived at the camp with Yaron pacing nervously. "Yaron, you alright"? George asks. Yaron nods, they noticed him shaking. "What happened to you"? Ryan asks. "I don't want to talk about it". Yaron mutters nervously while sitting down. The two looked at each other before shrugging. "Where's Ash"? Ryan asks. After he asked that, a loud boom erupted followed by a deep roar.

To be continued.

* * *

**There is chapter 23 sorry if it was a bit short, and the end of George's chapter, next is Ryan, you guys get to see what got him in rough shape, along with his new semblance, George's is strength, and you'll see what the others are. What was the roar? what got Yaron so afraid? you'll have to see. And HollowGod will enjoy the next later chapters. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	24. Ryan's story part 1

**Alright, here is chapter 24, with Ryan's story next, they may be a bit short due to just one POV, but it will eventually come together. In response to saiyanrose (should I be flattered by the name?), have you been reading my mind in terms of aftermath of this arc? Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and various OC's across the story, some more than others.**

* * *

Ryan slipped past trees as he makes his way to the western fort. His lighter gear and smaller frame allowing him to find a good vantage point without being spotted by the eagle eye snipers. Ryan morphs his pistols into his sniper rifle before adding a silencer. Ryan used his Phantom Blade to shoot one, prompting the others to investigate. Ryan smirked before firing a shot, it barely made a noise, but a man dropped dead, Ryan opened fire as they struggled to find the sniper. Ryan saw one guy point him out before shooting at him. Ryan ducked behind a tree before clipping off a smoke bomb and throwing it at the wall, encasing it in smoke. Ryan stuffed one of his pistols away before charging into the smoke with a hidden blade unsheathed.

The snipers couldn't shoot inside the smoke cloud, they might hit an ally. They saw Ryan twirl out of the smoke before shooting three shots. The smoke cleared and showed the snipers dead. They sounded an alarm while Ryan unsheathed his rapier, a gunfight is not what he wanted right now. Ryan charged forward and slashed an archer in the hand before plunging the rapier in his neck. Ryan kicked the archer off and blocked a arrow from another. "So, they're only focused on ranged combat, interesting". Ryan musses before slashing the other archer at a quick pace, before quickly stabbing him in the chest. Ryan expertly twirled his rapier around, the Assassin's didn't just focus on one way of battle and be vulnerable to the other, they practice on all ways of battle that's necessary.

Ryan heard a shot ring out, and he felt blood go down his cheek. Ryan saw a blue haired man on top of a tower, he shot from a sniper rifle. He jumped down, his aura protecting his fall. He was clad head to toe in leather armor, it had spots where he was vulnerable, but provided additional movement. He holstered the rifle onto his back before pulling out a hunting dagger. Ryan's eyes narrowed before taking a fencing stance with his rapier. Reloid charged forward and swung with his dagger. Ryan smacked his dagger away before stabbing at his shoulder, which he jumped away from. Reloid smirked before twirling his dagger, Ryan returns it before twirling his rapier and charging.

_With Team RWBY (thought I wouldn't include them huh?)_

Team RWBY along with Dr. Oobleck sat around the fire that was made. "Hey Ruby, what did that orb say anyway"? Yang asks. Ruby looks up before frowning. "It was a message from Ash, he said that they had to leave before us, and he wanted to say goodbye". Ruby answers. "Then it disappeared in a blue fire". Ruby adds. Yang blinks at that answer before shrugging. "Ah yes, the ever mysterious leader of Team GRAY, despite his attitude he is very secretive of what he's done". Oobleck comments. The girls blink in confusion while Zwei tilts his head. "I wonder what they were going to that was so important". Weiss asks. Blake bit her lip nervously, Ash told her about the Armor, but told her to keep quiet. "By the way Ruby, I heard that the room that you, Ash and that lady fought in got burned to a crisp, what happened"? Yang asks. Ruby immediately went stiff. "So you do know, what happened"? Weiss interrogates. Ruby looked away before eying Blake to help. Blake took a deep breath before addressing the issue. "Maybe Ash just used his power over fire, after all he can use it quite well". Blake guesses. "Yea, but they said it wasn't just fire, there was destroyed desks that looked like from a axe or something, magma on the floor, and a melted window". Yang informs. "Yea, so spill it". Weiss says with her hands on her hips. "I made a promise not to tell, and I intend to keep it". Ruby hisses. They looked at each other curiously. "What could he have done to keep you tight lipped"? Yang asked curiously. Ruby looked away, intent on keeping quiet.

Yang sighed before turning to her partner. "By the way Blake, I've seen you gone after school a lot, where have you been"? Yang asks. "Does it matter"? Blake replies. "Well, normally it wouldn't but Team GRAY is gone as well when you leave, does it have a connection"? Yang asks with a smirk. Blake had to use every inch of self control to not show any visible change in emotion, if she was going to keep quiet, then she was needed to stay calm. "They help me train my techniques, they help me get stronger". Blake answers. "I wonder if they can train us as well"? Ruby asks. Blake shook her head. "They're busy with other things, its hard for them to train me for a decent time, so I seriously doubt that they could train you". Blake answers. Ruby looked a bit dejected while Blake looked a bit guilty for lying to her.

Ruby looked out at the sky before sighing, it was nearly night, she wondered if they would be back by the time they get back. She shook her head before going to listen to Oobleck.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright, here is chapter 24, now I want you guys to begin guessing what was at the end of George's story, what was the roar, I want you guys to guess, and if you guess right I put in a special mention or something for you, maybe even another OC show, like for FemaleFoxFighter, I may show Aria some more, and ty for the compliment, also her weapons are metal claws. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out with Aria.**

**Aria: Bye!**


	25. Ryan's story part 2

**Alright, here is chapter 25. No one has guessed right yet, keep trying, the answer will become more and more clear as the stories line up. When it finally happens, the guess will be cut off with the closest person getting the reward. Anyway lets go, I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ryan and Reloid clashed, their weapons sparking as they struck, locked, and parried. Ryan managed to get a light stab in Reloid's shoulder, and was given a slash to his knee as a result. They both stood back before clashing one more time, one problem. Reloid is visibly stronger, and Ryan, being 15 couldn't counter the attack, leading to his rapier being chipped off on the edge. Ryan growled before dodging a swipe and pulling out his pistols. Reloid smirked before pulling out his rifle. They stood down before Reloid shot. Ryan's eyes widened as his eyes glowed blue, time seemed to slow down as the bullet came at a slow pace. Ryan snapped out of it and dodged the bullet before shooting shots. They seemed to travel fast, yet Reloid couldn't dodge in time as they penetrated his right arm. Ryan blinked as time seemed to return to normal. "What the..." Ryan muttered. "That must have been my Semblance". Ryan mumbled before seeing Reloid grip his arm. Reloid smirked before his hand glowed brown and blasted Ryan's guns. Ryan yelped as his guns seemed to be enveloped in vines, they began to squeeze the guns, cracking them. Ryan pulled out a fire bomb. Ryan threw it at the vines, burning them off, the guns remaining fine due to their resistance, courtesy of Ryan.

Ryan grabbed his guns, noticing their shape, he couldn't shoot without harming them more. Ryan grimaced before noticing Reloid dig into his bag. Ryan unsheathed his hidden blades, intent on ending Reloid's life. Reloid pulled out two revolvers and a detonator. Ryan's eyes widened. "I'll make you a deal, we play a little game of 'Find the Bullet" or we all die". Reloid offered while his thumb brushed over the detonator. Ryan sheathed his blades before nodding. Reloid unclipped the revolvers before placing one bullet in each before spinning them as fast as he could until he clamped them shut. Reloid handed one to Ryan before they pointed the pistols at each others head. They each nodded before they pulled the trigger.  
*click  
again *click*  
once more *click*  
and agai-  
**BANG!**

Reloid's eyes widened before he grinned in victory, until he felt himself go numb, seeing Ryan's face staring at him, he realized what happened.

He lost.

Reloid's eyes rolled to the back of his head before falling over, dead. Ryan walked over and closed his eyes before digging out a key with a blue light in it. Ryan noticed a small note in Reloid's pocket. Ryan picked it up and read.

To whoever may have defeated me,

If you are reading this, that means I have passed in battle, and my killer is reading said letter.

I wanted to pass along a special weapon, one which could be used for the ultimate sharpshooter, go into the tower and take the schematics for said weapon, use it well and fight long.

Reloid, the Sharpshooter.

Ryan nodded before walking into the tower and found a rolled up schematic. He grabbed at and opened it before scrolling his eyes along the surface, his eyes widened and a grin grew onto his face. Ryan smirked before stuffing the schematics away, only to grip onto the table as the ground shook. "George". Ryan breathed out before racing towards the fort.

Ryan scaled a wall and saw George on the ground, an armored female above him ready to end the battle. Ryan immediately pulled out a pistol and shot, the cracks on the pistol becoming more apparent. The woman fell back as Ryan jumped beside George. "What the-"? He gasped. Ryan nudged him. "Gawk later fight now"! Ryan snaps at him. George nodded before he pulled out his axe and clashed with the woman, Ryan barrel rolled under her before stabbing her thigh with his hidden blade, causing her to kneel. George kicked her to the ground before planting a foot on her stomach. "I admit, you were a truly worthy opponent, I wish we could fight more, but this is the end". George says with his axe above his head. "Rest in Peace". George mutters before his axe struck her chest, killing her. George closed her eyes and picked up a key, while Ryan nudged his shoulder. "Let's get out of here". Ryan says while pointing to the charging bandits. "Let's do". George agrees before they run.

The two arrived at the camp, Yaron pacing nervously. "Yaron, you alright"? George asks. Yaron nods, shaking like a leaf. "What happened to you"? Ryan asks, Yaron **never** got nervous, and if he did, he didn't want to know what. "I don't want to talk about it". Yaron answers while sitting down. Ryan nods before doing the same. "Where's Ash"? Ryan asks. After he said that, a loud boom erupted, followed by a loud deep roar.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright, there is chapter 25 and the end of Ryan's story. Yaron then Ash, with Hollowgod's suggestion coming in, I managed to make it work. Another hint for the roar, it is a beast. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	26. Yaron's Story part 1

**Here is chapter 26, I have excess energy due to the 3 reviews I got for the newly released chapter, Anyway I own nothing except my idea's and OC's.**

* * *

Yaron was surprised to find no defenses around the fort, instead there was a giant building, it looked like a giant stadium. Yaron raised an eyebrow before walking towards the building cautiously. Yaron climbed up the fort and found a window. Yaron went inside and landed inside, and had to suppress a gasp, there were tons of Grimm, Beowolves, Ursa's, and so much more. At the end was a throne, a person sitting on it, his or her face shadowed in the darkness. "So you came". The figure said in a deep voice. Yaron noticed a hood on his head. "Come on out, I'm actually interested in you, an Assassin from another world, I've never seen the likes". He said with his arms extended. Yaron's eyes narrowed before jumping off the beams and landing in front of the man. The Grimm turned to him before looking at the man, he simply shook his head and they went back to their business, shocking Yaron. "How do you know of us"? Yaron asks. "I have eyes and ears in many places young man, I actually was hoping I would go against you for this". The man says before pulling out a key with a green and black light. Yaron clenched his fist. "To be perfectly honest, I have no interest in this, and knowing that your teammates are going for the others, I really see no need to keep it". He says before tossing the key to Yaron, who caught it in suspicion. "Now I know your asking yourself, 'why doesn't he fight?' 'why is he just giving me the key' what's the catch'"? He names off. "I simply want an end". He answers while Yaron's eyes widened. "I have been cursed, branded, you name it, I just want this to end, to not feel like an animal like a-" He began before pulling his hood off, causing Yaron's eyes widened for the first time, in fear. "A Monster". He finishes.

The man was clad in leather gear and had black short hair, the scariest thing, He had a Grimm mask on, not the White Fang one, it was a literal Grimm mask. Yaron felt fear creep up on him as he stood back, what was this? "I'll make you a deal, I'll let you keep the key, if you can put me at rest, I've tried, but the other side of me, the...Grimm side, wants to live, so please, kill me". He begs. "Zelio, that's your name right"? Yaron asks, his hood shadowing his face in the darkness. "Yes, I've fought the soldiers in an attempt to die, it hasn't worked". Yaron looked at him before nodding. "If it means to save innocent lives, to use the Armor for good, to end a mans suffering, I will end you". Yaron announces before unsheathing his daggers and twirling them around, settling in a reverse grip. "Thank you, be aware, my other side doesn't play fair". He warns before he went limp.

Yaron kept his guard, and jumped when Zelio's head snapped up, red eyes glowing in rage, fangs now in his mouth. Zelio snarls out something, which caused the Beowolves to attack. Yaron flipped over a Beowolf and stabbed its eye sockets and quickly flinging the now dead beowolf at another, stunning it. Yaron slashed another Beowolf in the face before stabbing it three times in the chest and throwing it over his shoulder, allowing Zelio to charge in and pounce on the young Assassin. Yaron put his daggers in front of him to block the human Grimm's bites. Yaron stabbed him in the shoulder before shoving him off. Yaron saw Zelio snarl before howling, pulling two, much stronger looking Beowolves attention. They charged at him. Yaron switched his daggers into his rifle form and unleashed a round on the two, ripping them to shreds in a flurry of bullets. Yaron quickly charged forward and stabbed Zelio in the chest, collapsing on the floor with him. The Grimm stood back. "I'm sorry you had to be like this, may you find peace". He mutters before going to close his eyes.

Zelio's eyes snapped open and grabbed Yaron by the neck before laughing maniacally. Yaron gasped before stabbing him again, but he still laughed and threw Yaron across the room. Zelio crouched down before a black aura surrounded him, making him vanish. Yaron remembered Chuchi's words and quickly activated his Aura Vision, allowing him to block a pounce from Zelio. Yaron kept avoiding pouncing before a Beowolf pounced on him from behind and bit his arm. Yaron let out a cry of pain before stabbing it roughly, killing it. Yaron gripped his arm, unable to avoid a pounce from Zelio who turned visible. Yaron looked and saw Zelio stare down at him with a psychotic grin. "Game Over". He mutters before going for the kill. Yaron's eyes widened before he felt something break loose, his eyes changing from green to a blank white. Yaron immediately kicked Zelio with surprising strength. Yaron went to all fours with a beastly snarl. Yaron growled before charging.

The Beast inside has been Awakened.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Here is chapter 26, with Yaron's Semblance. Let me gather it up. George= Strength, Ryan=Heightened Senses, Yaron= an alternate persona. This is HollowGod's first suggestion, in case you haven't notice, so your second one is going to be after this fight, thanks for the great idea's I really appreciate it. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out with Yaron and Zelio.**

Yaron and Zelio: *Both pounce on me*

.


	27. Yaron's Story part 2

**Here is chapter 27 with Yaron's part ending. I do not own anything, except my ideas and OC's, I especially don't own the creepy as heck song "Drunken Whaler" from Dishonered.**

* * *

Zelio jumped back as Yaron slashed at him with his daggers viciously. His eyes widened as Yaron twirled unnaturally to pivot attack with his daggers. "So, you have a beast inside as well". Zelio mutters with a smirk. Zelio went invisible once more, but it was a shock as Yaron charged forward and punted him in the stomach, knocking him back. Zelio got up and rose an eyebrow as Yaron had vanished, he used his senses but couldn't find him, he very nearly gave up when he heard a demented voice sing out.

_What will we do with the Drunken Whaler, What will we do with the Drunken Whaler, What will we do with the Drunken Whaler, Early in the morning..._

Zelio couldn't help but shiver, despite himself. He felt something brush behind him, only to get cut in the back by something, he quickly turned around to find nothing.

_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning..._

Zelio began to panic as he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. He felt something above him, until something covered his eyes and a slightly more demented voice sung out strongly.

_Stuff him in a sack and throw him over! Stuff him in a sack and throw him over! Stuff him in a sack and throw him over! Early in the morning..._

As the voice sang out that line, Zelio was judo thrown onto his back and choked by something, he kicked it off and took the sack off his head. Zelio's eyes were wide in alarm and fear now, truly feeling fear for the first time. He called upon his Grimm allies which surrounded him. He smirked, thinking he was protected until the he heard rat squeaks, he looked down and saw rats trailing towards them.

_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner, Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner, Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,_ _Early in the morning..._

Zelio watched in disgust and fear as the rats jumped on the Grimm's and began to chew on them, causing the Grimm to panic and run off, leaving Zelio alone.

_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning..._

Zelio kept his guard up, for better or worse. It was silent until a shot rang out, hitting him near the heart. He collapsed onto the floor, hearing the same voice whisper sadistically.

_Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, Early in the morning..._

Zelio's vision began to waver, a hooded figure finally entering his vision, said figure pulling out a rusty cleaver from somewhere. The figure slashed the tip of his throat, letting the blood flow out. The figure leaned near his ear, whispering with sadistic glee.

_Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver, Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver, Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver, Early in the morning..._

Zelio saw the figure take his hood off, revealing Yaron with a sadistic grin.

_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning..._

Those were the last words Zelio heard before Yaron plunged his dagger into his throat, killing him. Yaron stood back before his eyes returned to normal, observing the chaos around him, Zelio bleeding out, rats eating dead Grimm, and a rusty cleaver in his hand. Yaron paled before he dropped the cleaver and ran out, scared of what he did.

Yaron stood at the camp, he turned when he heard footsteps, seeing his fellow brothers in the Brotherhood. "Hey Yaron, you alright"? George asks. Yaron just nods, unaware he was shaking. "What happened to you"? Ryan asks. Yaron felt the scenes replay in his mind, he wanted to avoid thinking about it. "I don't want to talk about it". He answers while sitting down. "Where's Ash"? Ryan asks. Yaron was about to respond when he along with everyone there, heard a loud boom, followed by a loud roar, with the full moon in the sky. 

* * *

**There ya go, chapter 27 with Yaron's part ended, one more person, Ash's part along with the reveal of the noise. I admit, I had to listen to the song itself to make sure my lyrics were accurate, and it scared me half to death. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	28. Ash's Story Part 1

**Alright here is the last part of the four character's, Ash's part of the story. I do not own anything except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash kept to the trees, coming across the last fort, surrounding it were soldiers who had both ranged and melee weaponry. Ash grimaced, he got the toughest one out of all of them. Ash shifted his sword into its bow form and notched an aura arrow, packing it tightly so it will explode. Ash shot one at the wall, impaling between two barrels of gunpowder. Ash snapped his fingers, blowing up the wall in along with some snipers in the process. Ash jumped out of the trees, before going into the smoke.

The soldiers were trying their best to blow away the smoke and fire. "What happened"? One asks. "Something blew the gunpowder up". Another responds while throwing water at the fire. The soldiers saw a figure inside the smoke, they were about to aim when the smoke and fire began to absorb into the figure, revealing Ash with both arms ablaze. Ash let out a loud shout before blasting most of the soldiers with fire, knocking them back. Some managed to get up and take out their weapons. Ash's eyes narrowed before unsheathing his dagger, leaving most of them in shock. "It's the dagger, he must have the keys"! One yells before charging, along with the others.

Ash smacks a weapon away before plunging the dagger into ones back, another slashed at him with another dagger, Ash kneed him in the gut before cutting his wrist and slitting his throat, backflipping away as he did so. Ash barrel rolled under a mace swing before deflecting a sword strike. Ash unsheathed his left hidden blade before stabbing the mace wielder in the foot, stopping him. Ash stabbed him three times in the gut before throwing him over his shoulder. Ash blocked a couple of sword swipes before smacking the sword away, stabbing the man between the shoulder blades, pulling him back and stabbing him in the throat quickly with his hidden blade. Ash swiped some throwing knives off of the man before throwing them at an axe wielder, each hitting their mark. Ash threw his dagger which made the man let go of his axe and fall on it. Ash retrieved his dagger before hearing a loud stomping noise. Ash saw a more heavily armored man, holding a giant axe. "I am here to test you, if you are worthy to face our leader, and if you are worthy to carry that dagger". He announces before patting his axe. Ash nods before twirling his dagger around impressively and settling in a stance.

Ash dodged an axe swing before stabbing at the mans thigh, attempting to cripple him. The man flinched. "The sharpness of the dagger is true, I see that the armor won't help much". He says before attempting to decapitate Ash. Ash bent backwards, the axe cutting a couple of hairs off. Ash jumped back as the man swung again, for such a heavily armored man, he moves fast. Ash shifts his dagger into its pistol form and powering it with ice. Ash shot two bullets at the mans legs, slowing him. Ash kept firing at vital movements points, completely disabling him, Ash simply walks forward and puts the dagger at his throat. "Give up". Ash says. "I submit". He replies. Ash smirks before firing fire shots, melting the ice. The man nods in thanks while Ash goes to the tower.

Ash opened the doors, inside was a room with a regal appearance. "I see you have finally arrived". A woman's voice announces. Ash saw a woman sitting on a throne with an interested expression on her face. She had raven black hair which went down to her back, brown eyes, and strange armor that seemed familiar to Ash, it looked more futuristic than usual gear. Ash saw a familiar 'belt' on her waist, making his eyes widen. "I see you figured it out". She says with a laugh, a brown monkey tail unwrapping from her waist. "Your...a Saiyan"? Ash asks in awe. "Yes, I was sent to this world as an infant, when our planet exploded". She replies. "I gained amnesia from an incident, but I later regained my memories of a Saiyan when I graduated as a Huntress, I managed to run in with some bandits, outfit them with the proper gear, but then I discovered the Armor, we couldn't get it without the keys, we killed four wielders of the keys, but we also heard that the others were taken, so we waited. And lo and behold, you stand before me with the keys I seek, I'll make you a deal, you give me the keys, and I'll give you the live a Saiyan deserves". She offers. Ash snorts. "I abandoned the life of the Saiyan even when I found out of my heritage, and I know that if I can't change your mind, I will have to end you". Ash answers with his tail unwrapping in challenge. She growls before showing a key, this time with a golden light. Ash's eyes narrowed before unsheathing his sword in challenge. "Bring it". She taunts while unsheathing a katana.

The two Saiyan's collided in the middle, each pushing for control, their aura's spiking to show dominance. Ash infused his sword with aura so it will survive the battle, and electricity to add to its speed. Ash used the serrated edge of his sword to slide Yiela's sword away. Ash kicked her back before unsheathing a hookblade and grabbing her armor and getting her in a chock hold with the hookblade at her throat, if she tried to break it, the blade would cut her. She headbutted Ash, causing him to back up. Yiela kicked him back, Ash straightened himself before staring her down. Each were on the other side of the room. Yiela smirks before sheathing her katana and clenched her fist. Ash saw where she was going. Ash sheathed his sword before clenching his fists. Both of the Saiyan's hair began to glow with the power as they shifted into their Super Saiyan forms. Ash let out a shout as he and Yiela finish the transformation and stare each other down with emerald colored eyes. Ash cracks his knuckles before getting in a battle stance, Yiela as well. They both glared before charging.

The battle of the Super Saiyan's had begun.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright here is chapter 28 with HollowGod's final character in, thanks for the ideas, I had trouble with those last two's character but you made it possible, the question to the roar along with the right answer will be revealed next chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	29. Ash's Story Part 2

**Alright here is chapter 29, with Ash's finishing part. This chapter will be the reveal, along with who was right or wrong. I also want to show a little...reveal of a decision I made at the end of this arc. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and my OC's.**

* * *

Ash and Yiela collided and locked hands in a struggle of power, each growling. Ash pulls back and kicks her into the air, Yiela simply threw knives at the boy why dodged most of them, one of them going into his shoulder. Ash grimaces before taking the knife out an noticing some sort of liquid besides blood on the knife. Ash felt his entire right arm go numb from a poison he had to guess. He tries to surge his aura into his arm to get something out of it, but to feel his aura being pushed away. Ash growls before dodging the woman's assault, unable to counter due to his arm.

"Wait". Ash interrupts while she stops. Ash looks at his arm before sighing. "Listen, I've obviously lost this fight, without both arms, I'm finished". Ash admits. She smirks at his answer. "Yes, that poison works wonders on fast opponents, but you were smart enough to give up". She praises. "But before you kill me". Ash began while she rose an eyebrow. "Why did you have so much gunpowder, why were you sent here, why did you abandoned your life as a huntress"?! Ash interrogates despite being the losing side. She sighed before twirling her katana around. "The gunpowder was a last resort, it was meant to block off the cave to the Armor if we lost the keys. But that won't be a problem anymore". She answers with a grin. " I was sent here as the usual 'destroy the planet', business, but I underestimated the people of this world, I gained amnesia and began my life as a huntress, an Interesting incident happened which triggered my memories of a Saiyan once more, but I had no use for world domination anymore, yet the life of a huntress was too dull for me now, so I left and became the gang leader you see now". She answers while Ash nods. "What matters now, is that you die". She said before walking towards him. "Hold on, one more thing". Ash says hastily while she nods. Ash grins before he vanishes. Yiela blinks before she felt something grab her tail, causing her energy to fall on her knees. "You fell for it". Ash says with a smirk as his electricity surges the poison out. Yiela let out a cry of pain as Ash gripped her tail tighter, making her unable to move. She growled before weakly grabbing her katana and did something Ash wouldn't have expected...she cut off her tail.

Ash's eyes widened before jumping back and blasting her with electricity. Yiela dodged the attack and began to trade blows with Ash once more, visibly weaker due to her lost tail. Ash kicks her away before unleashing a electric rocket, blowing a hole in the wall, Yiela returned it with a blast of energy which blew the door up. It eventually erupted into a ranged fight, with the fort crumbling from the damage they have caused. Yiela vanished behind Ash, and stabbed him in the back, making him cough out blood. Ash got on one knee in pain, blood running out of the wound. Ash stumbled away from Yiela who watched him with a smirk. Ash fell on him back and stared blankly into the sky, it had turned night, the full moon in the sky. Ash stared blankly at the moon, a distant memory coming from the depths of his mind.

_Flashback, 11 years ago_

_Ash at a younger age woke up in a bed, aching all over. "What happened"? He asks. "Honey"? Delia asks while she and Professor Oak walk in. "My boy, are you alright"? Oak asks. Ash nods, feeling something missing. "Why is my tail gone"? He asks. "Do you remember anything from last night"? Delia asks. "I remember looking at the moon, it looked so pretty, after that I can't remember, what happened"? Ash asks. "I guess you could say, you went wild". Oak answers while running through his hair. "I don't care what happens, if your tail ever comes back, don't look at the moon again. You change when you do that, you turn into something that puts you against your friends and your own body, there is only one word for that kind of thing". Professor Oak began before the flashback fades._

_Flashback fade._

While Ash was remembering that fateful and forgotten day, his eyes blanked over, his pupils turning red while his chest began to beat heavily. Yiela's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. She began to walk towards him until Ash began to rise. Yiela saw him growl before he finally rose, his eyes blood red, a feral look on his face as he unleashed his inner beast. Ash let out a loud roar as the ground broke underneath him, his robes ripping as he grew, fur growing on his body. Yiela took a step back, remembering the familiar transformation. Ash's fur began to take on a slight red sheen. Yiela's eyes widened, this never happened before. Ash finally stopped growing and glared at Yiela with red eyes, Professor Oak's last statement ringing into his mind. "_A Monster". _Ash let out a loud roar that shook the ground, the power of the Saiyan has been awakened.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There we go, and yes...HollowGod was partially correct. Ash has transformed into the Great Ape form (I use dub names). However, due to Ash's influence by the Celestial's and Ordos, a little of Ordos' power has leaked into the transformation. So HollowGod gets a mention or something in my story, a special arc or something, or a character you want in. If not then that's fine. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	30. The Armor of Brutus

**Alright here is chapter 30, I noticed I really don't go a day or 2 without updating, its a tad bit funny. I'll try to make this exceedingly longer, because I'm actually wanting to finish up this arc. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

George, Ryan, and Yaron all raced through the trees, coming to the fort with a stunned expression on their face. Yiela was dodging attacks from a giant ape, Ryan's eyes widened. "What is that"? Ryan asks. The other two shrug before getting their weapons out. "It doesn't matter, we need to find Ash". Yaron announces while they nod. They snuck past the ape as it fought with Yiela. Ryan saw the torn up robes near the apes feet. Yaron found Ash's weapons. And George managed to find blood near the robes. They pieced together what they found and stared at the ape. "No way". Ryan mutters. "Remember what Ash told us, he's not human, this could be what he meant". Yaron reminds while they nod. "How do we stop him"? George asks. "Ryan, you perfected that sleep gas bomb yet"? Yaron asks. "Very nearly, but its worth a shot". Ryan suggests while pulling out said bomb. "Good, we'll distract him while you hit him with it, let's hope it works". George plans while they nod. Yaron and George raced towards the two fighters. Yaron tackled Yiela out of the way while George used his Semblance to hold Ash back. Ash growled before a light began to glow in his mouth. George's eyes widened before Ash blasted him with an energy blast, knocking him back. Yaron put Yiela down before racing to help George.

Yaron stabbed Ash in the foot, prompting Ash to roar in pain and throw Yaron in the air. Ash grabbed Yaron who stared at Ash with fear. George came up and punched Ash in the shin with his Semblance, forcing Ash to let go of Yaron and take a knee. Ash growled at them before fire began to show in his mouth. "He can breath fire too"?! Yaron asks before the two scramble behind cover. Ash let out a breath of fire, burning the trees behind the two. George punched the ground, shaking it up so Ash couldn't stand straight. Ash stumbled before he was pelted with bullets by Yaron's rifle, though it didn't hurt him much, it distracted him. Ryan finally leaped into action. Ryan unclipped the bomb before tossing it at Ash's head. Ash didn't get to react as the bomb blew up in his face, the gas spreading around it. Ash began to slowly growl continuously slower until he collapsed, a light surrounding him as he grew back to normal. The three raced towards him and gasped, Ash still had his jeans on, but his shirt was torn, showing his scar. The three gulped before shaking their head. Yaron took off his robes revealing a simple t shirt, before placing it over Ash as they lifted him up. They heard copters coming, and saw Chuchi walk towards Yiela. "Yiela, you are under arrest". Chuchi announces while restraining her. "Well too bad, cause I still got the...where did it go"? Yiela asks once she couldn't feel the key. "Ahem". Yaron coughed while twirling the key in his fingers. Yiela growled before Chuchi pushed her into the copter. "Let's get your leader back to base, once he's recovered, you can get the Armor". Chuchi plans while they nod.

_Multiple hours later._

Ash groaned as he regain consciousness. "Oi, he's awake"! George shouts to the others who came in. Ash groaned as he sat up. "How you feeling"? Ryan asks. "Like my head got put in a blender, what happened"? Ash asks. "You changed into a giant ape and went bonkers". Ryan explains. Ash's eyes widened. "I see". He mutters. "Umm, we also saw something else". Yaron says nervously. Ash noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt. "You saw it, didn't you"? Ash asks. "It was accidental, your shirt was torn up and we-" George began. Ash simply put his hand up. "It's fine, just don't say anything to anyone else". Ash asks while they nod. Ash got up and saw his newly sewn up robes. "They got torn to shreds, we were lucky we managed to fix it". Yaron said while rubbing his fingers. Ash nods before putting on the robes, and noticed the seven keys on the table. "This is it huh"? Ash asks. They nod.

Team GRAY arrived at the entrance. "Guys, I want you to stay here, keep watch for anything, and if anything comes up, don't worry about me". Ash orders while they nod. Ash took a deep breath before walking into the cave. Ash came to a door with seven openings. Ash placed the seven keys in, their respective lights filling a part of the door up. Ash saw a small hole open in the middle. Ash realized what it wanted. He took out the dagger and plunged it into the hole and turned it like a key. The door opened, revealing another tunnel. "I knew it was too easy". Ash mutters before walking down it.

With the others, they sat down and played cards, with Yaron and George getting continuously frustrated. "Read em and weep boys". Ryan gloats while showing a royal flush. The two growled before throwing their cards in the air angrily. Chuchi walks over to them, clearing his throat. "I have a message for you three, it was meant for your whole team, but seeing as how your leader is gone". Chuchi began before handing them a scroll with the message. They gathered around it and read it, each of them with varying expressions. "Is this accurate"? Ryan asks. "I'm afraid so, if you wish to help, follow me". Chuchi requests while they follow.

Ash walked to a dead end. "What's up"? He asks before hearing a slow rumbling. Ash yelped as the ground gave way under him. Ash activated his hookblades and tried to grab something. Ash managed to hook something and straightened himself. Ash gasped when he realized where he was, a giant underground cavern with a twisting path towards a door. Ash hops down and lands on the path. Ash slowly walked down it, until he heard something beside him. Ash saw Brutus walking by his side. "You have done it, now go, claim your prize, and save your friend". Brutus urges with his hand. Ash nods before opening the door.

In the middle of the room was a magnificent set of armor. Ash walked towards it before he rubbed his hand on it. "Let's get going". Ash mutter before the Armor glowed. Ash saw the armor turn into a small ball of light before it clashed with his right shoulder. Ash saw a silver eagle shoulder armor attached to his robe. Ash blinked before realizing what it did, it became compact for his use. Ash smiled before something in his mind urged him to turn around. Ash did so and stared.

On the floor was a white cloak similar to Ruby's cloak. Ash walked up to it, something telling him it was vital. Ash packs it up carefully before stashing it away in his satchel. Ash yelped a bit when a rock in the back of the room fell. Ash walked into the small tunnel before it went dark. Ash used his flame to light his path.

Ash came into a giant cave of some sorts. Ash saw a giant underground city, with White Fang members working on something. Ash looked and noticed a familiar figure, and someone else which made his blood boil. Ash saw Ruby being pulled towards Roman.

The three Assassin were in a dust plane as they were raced to the scene. "I hope their alright". Ryan couldn't help but wonder while tinkering with something, the plans he got from Reloid beside him. "They'll be fine, but Ruby, I'm really concerned about". George reminds while they nod. They finally arrived above the abandoned city. "You guys are clear". Chuchi says while they nod. They had to parachute down to avoid suspicion. The three eagle dived off of the plane. Each releasing their parachutes and landing on top of a building. "Let's fine them". Yaron says while they nod. The team arrived with the rest of Team RWBY, who were waiting anxiously. "You guys alright"? Ryan asks. "We are, but what about Ruby"? Yang asks. "Don't worry, we'll find her". Oobleck says before he activated his thermos which turned into a weapon.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There we go, the arc is done and I'm back on the plot, Ash got the Armor, with something else. And is at the White Fang base (the tunnel was big). Team GRAY joined up with RWBY. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who supported me during the non-plot arc. And thank you HollowGod for the character suggestion, that made it so much easier. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	31. The Masked Swordswoman

**Alright here is chapter 31, with a very interesting episode this week. If you have watched the episode, watch it. Also for me, my bet is that the huntress that saved Yang is Summer Rose. Who's with me? Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

**Update: Since I have been told the woman is Raven something, I am changing the chapter.  
**

* * *

Ash stood on a tall building, teeth gritted angrily. Ruby was thrown to the ground by the two White Fang members. "Wow, you are so much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours". Roman says with a hand on his hip. Ruby growled before throwing a punch, which Roman easily dodged. Roman laughed. "You know what Perry, this is exactly what I needed". Roman says before laughing again. "But seriously, how'd ya find this place Red"? Roman asks while putting his cane at her throat. Ruby frowned before teleporting away with her Semblance. "Whoa"! Roman says in shock. Ruby began to run away from them. Ash saw Roman point to shoot her, but instead flipped his cane around and shot a hook at her. Just when it was about to reach her, a bullet knocked it away, forcing it back to Roman's cane. Both Ruby and Roman looked up and saw Ash with his dagger in pistol form. Ash jumped down, using his aura to land beside Ruby. "Hello kid, nice to see ya again, do you mind we were kind of in the middle of something". Roman says with a chipper grin. Ash growls before his hand began to reach for the shoulder armor, only to be stopped by an explosion.

They all turned and saw a small dust cloud. "Um...do either of you know what's going on"? Roman asks a tad bit nervous. Ash shook his head along with Ruby. "Rescue attempt"? Ruby guessed when an explosion occurred. White Fang members running off. Ash blinks before seeing his team along with the rest of Team RWBY. Ruby smiles before running to his friend. Ash heard Roman growl, prompting him to turn around. "Somebody kill them"! He snaps. Ash simply uses a smoke bomb and follows behind Ruby. Ash saw four members point their guns at Ruby. Ash grabs Ruby bridal style before teleporting past them as Yang blasted them with her gauntlets. "Ruby"! Yang cheers as she hugs her sister. "I'm fine, I'm fine, but listen, Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there". "What"? Blake asks while handing Ruby her scythe. "Androids, mech's, their all loaded up on the train cars". "That's ridiculous, these tracks are sealed, they lead to a dead end". Oobleck assures. "In my experience, it's much more complicated than just that Oobleck". Ash replies. They all flinch as the megaphone turns on. "Get to your places, we're leaving now"! Roman's voice says over the loud speaker.

The train began to move, Ash notices another mech that they encountered before coming to them. "You guys get going, we'll take care of that thing". Ash assures with his weapons out. Ruby looks at him in worry before nodding. "Alright, but be careful". Ruby says before they run after the train.

The four Assassin's stood off against the mecha. "Ash...we know what's at stake, and we don't have time to waste, go with them and hurry". George says while nudging Ash. Ash looks at them and saw the rest of his teammates agreeing. Ash nods before racing after the train that reached full speed. Ash grunted before using his full power to teleport after the train. Ash noticed one train coming off, making his eyes widen. Ash unsheathes his sword before cutting through the cart and continuing chasing after the train. Ash saw another one coming off, Ash restrained a growl before he simply blew it up with his fire. Ash noticed a hole in the roof, and his eyes widened when Grimm began to pour out of it. "Is he insane"? Ash asks himself before finally arriving. Ash teleporting on to roof, startling the others. "He's leaving a trail for the Grimm". Ash explains. "Yea, we sorta figured that out". Yang says sarcastically. "You four, go down there and stop those bombs". Oobleck says while pointing to Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ash. "What about us"? Ruby asks. "We're going to stop this train". Oobleck declares.

The four landed in the cart. "I guess, this is what we've trained for". Yang says. Weiss pulled out a clip of dust rounds. "Here, this should help". She says while handing it to Blake, who put it in her weapon. They ran forward, only to be stopped by the woman who helped Roman back at the road fight. "You guys go on ahead, this ones mine". Yang assures. Ash felt a bad feeling in his gut, but ran past the woman nonetheless. They went into another room, and heard a chainsaw running. Ash saw a man with a chainsaw walk towards them. "You go on ahead". Weiss says while Blake nods. "I'm staying". Ash says before pulling out his sword. Weiss nods before unsheathing her Rapier. The two unleashed a barrage of slashes which let Blake run out unhindered. Ash kicked him down before stepping back. The man chuckled darkly, glaring at Weiss behind his mask. "At last I get to kill a Schnee". He says while starting his chainsaw up again. Weiss smirks before the chamber in her rapier spins, while Ash let electricity run through his sword.

The man rushes forward, with Weiss putting up a barrier to stop it, taking the opening, Ash struck the man in the gut before kicking him away. Weiss and Ash both began to unleash a deadly array of slashes and stabs, electricity and ice dancing across them as they cut at the man who could barely keep up. Weiss stood back, the familiar clock pattern showing, she charges forward before a ton of glyphs show up. She charges at him, showing that the glyphs were tunnels in a way as she went through them and cut at him before knocking him down and attempting to stab at him, which he dodges. Weiss went for another strike before the man had enough. "Come here princess". He snaps before grabbing Weiss and slamming her into the ground. Ash races forward as fast as he could, as the man threw Weiss in the air and swung at her with his chainsaw. Ash's eyes flashed green as he blocked the chainsaw with his sword, glaring at him angrily. Ash simply unsheathed his dagger while still locked with the chainsaw, the serrated edge of his sword keeping the saw still. Ash stabbed the man in the chest, making him groan slowly before falling, the chainsaw stopping. Ash turns to Weiss who stared. "Go help Blake, I'll check up on Yang". He orders while she nods and races for the door while Ash bolts for the other.

Ash rushes in and stops, above Yang was a red clad woman with a grim like mask. She turns to him, a blood red katana in her hand. Ash kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, but stopped, he felt no hostile aura, just one of...protective. Ash lowered his hand before staring. "Who are you"? Ash asks. She stared at him, something inside him stirring, something important. Ash felt that this woman would be an important thing to remember "I do not know what your intention is, but I will not ask, just...thanks for saving my friend". Ash says while the woman nods. The woman slashed at the air with her sword, making a red portal. She turns to him before Yang groaned. She immediately walks into the portal, which vanished.

Ash raced over to Yang and helped her up. "You alright"? He asks. "Yea, what happened to the girl"? She asks. Ash bit his lip, he still needed to think it through. "She's gone, that's all that matters". Ash answers. Yang nodded before they went to the ladder, intent on racing for the front car. They all got out and saw the dead end. "What do we do"? Yang asks. Ruby exchanged glances with Weiss who nodded. They all huddled up as Weiss put up a shield aided by Ash's ice. The explosion that occurred was groundbreaking.

Ash slowly got up as they regained feeling. Ash saw the Grimm emerge, going after civilians. Ash slowly got up along with team RWBY, who stared at the chaos. Ash growled before looking at his shoulder and slammed his hand onto it, a bright light surrounding him.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yes, I will still put Summer Rose in my story, no doubt about that. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	32. Volume 2 Final Chapter

**Alright I have to say this first, WHAT THE HECK! First there is Adam showing up, then the woman reveals to be an exact look of Yang. I really don't know what to expect, so I'll just wait for next Volume or something, but other than that the episode was awesome. Also for the decision of Ash/Ruby, I have said before I have a hard time sticking to a couple, but to see the answer from you guys, I'll see. Anyway, here we go. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

**Updated: Ash has a new Semblance, (Credit goes to Loveponies89 on Deviantart for the inspiration). And updated to fit the Manga.**

* * *

The light faded to reveal Ash decked head to toe in the Armor of Brutus, gaining shocked looks from his friends, and a look of awe from Blake. Ash simply turns to Blake before nodding and putting two fingers to his lips. Blake nodded before pulling up the hood she had recently attached to her outfit . Ash let out a ear splitting whistle, causing Ruby, Weiss, and Yang to grip their ears in pain along with the Grimm. Ash simply unsheathed his dagger before shifting it into sword form, taking a stance along with Blake, who stood beside him, showing her status as an Assassin.

The Grimm finally charged. Ash charged forward, sword blazing. Ash simply put his arm up as a Grimm swung at him, blocking the attack and decapitating it. Ash dodged a swipe from a Grimm and stabbed it through the chest before blasting it off with his hidden gun. Ash unsheathed a hookblade and hooked a Beowolf and tossed it at another Grimm, leaving them open for Ash's fire. Ash heard a boom, before looking up. He saw Nora smash a Grimm snake in the head with her hammer, with her and the rest of Team JNPR, with Ren pulling his hood up. Ash felt bullets shoot past him as Ren shot down two Beowolves and began his own fight. Ash turned and saw Jaune facing off against an Ursa. Ash was about to intervene when Jaune began to unleash a barrage of slashes with the Ursa falling over dead. Ash saw Sun and Neptune behind the dead Ursa.

"Nobody move, Junior detectives"! Sun announces.

"We have badges so you know its official". Neptune joins in. The two fist bump before they heard airships.

Ash looks up and saw many airships coming into the square, Ash smirked when he saw Aria with her hood up, along with a small battalion of Assassin's.

"Did we miss the buttwooping"? Aria asks.

"Your just in time". Ash calls back with a grin before going back into combat.

"Charge"! Aria shouts with her unsheathing her weapons, two clawed gauntlets, before jumping off the building and impaling two Beowolves.

Ash heard a bang and turned, seeing Mercury fighting against Grimm. Ash bit his lip, but decided not to intervene. Ash felt a Grimm fall beside him and saw Ruby at his back.

"Keep your guard up". She taunts while Ash smirks.

Ash heard a small explosion, a mecha jumping out of the hole with George, Yaron, Oobleck, and Zwei hanging onto it. The cockpit opened to reveal a grinning Ryan.

"What's the matter Ash? Leaving us out of the fun"? He asks before the cockpit closed and Ryan began to shoot a Grimm.

Ash heard another airship, he looked up and saw team CFVY on an airship with Port.

"Looks like the gangs all here". Ash couldn't help but mutter.

Team CFVY jumped out, with George and Yatsuhashi side by side. They grinned at each other before bringing their weapons out and slamming them at the ground, a giant wave of earth knocking Grimm away. Yaron and Fox both began to unleash a barrage of slashed and stabs, with Fox stabbing the Ursa, with some strange power which caused it to explode. Ash saw Coco simply walk past them, walking right in front of a Beowolf of giant proportions.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store". She began before spitting. "Prepare to die". She finished.

The Grimm swiped at her, which she simply swatted away with some purse she had, before kicking the Grimm in the groin, causing the boys to flinch in pain for a second, she stared at in mockingly and slammed her purse on it.

Ash was back to back with Aria who helped him cut down the Grimm.

"Nice Armor Mentor". She compliments while shooting a Grimm down with the guns in her gauntlets.

"Thanks, was quite the adventure getting it". Ash thanks while slamming a Grimm to the ground and blasting it with his gun. Ash saw more Grimm charging at him, making him grin. "Time to kick things up a notch". He mutters before bringing out his cutlass. Ash let them both glow before they collided together, the black and white light began to enlarge to form a familiar weapon. Ash grasped the weapon, which caused the light to vanish.

In Ash's hand was a red and white scythe, unlike Ruby's mechanical scythe. His was just a normal one, with the sawtooth edge of his cutlass added to the blade. Ash twirls it around before slashing through three Grimm at once. Aria grinned and twirled over him and slashed a Beowolf to pieces. Ash was about to continue when something within his Aura 'unlocked'. Ash looked at his hands before clenching them, he decided to try it. Ash took a deep breath before his eyes glowed a bright blue, a fiery look in them, he held his hand out, a giant Marowak Skull forming out of thin air and opening its mouth, firing a huge beam at the Grimm, disintegrating them. A toothy grin formed on Ash's face. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this". Ash says before continuing to use his newly acquired Semblance.

They finished off the Grimm easily after that. Ash's new Semblance providing overwhelming odds.

The teams were in a square, each of them conversing, the Assassin's having left with only Aria remaining, and Ruby squealing over Ash's scythe and Armor.

"So, you guys are Assassin's"? Yang couldn't help but ask.

Blake and Ren both nodded. "I gave them the choice the join, they took it, if were going to protect this world, then we need all the help we can". Ash explains.

Ash looked at his Pokegear, a text from his mother showing. Ash read it over before a small smile went onto his face.

"What's up"? Aria asks.

Ash looked at her before shaking his head. "Nothing much". Ash said with a smile.

"Hey Ash, what was that technique you used"? Ryan asks.

Ash crossed his arms in thought. "I guess it was my Semblance, I felt something within my Aura unlock, triggering it". Ash answers.

"That's a cool Semblance then, looks like we all got one now". George says while his aura glowed. Ryan smirked as well. Yaron however, was looking at the Skull that still floated around.

"Why does it look like a Marowak"? He couldn't help but ask.

Ash hummed and turned to it. "I don't know, perhaps its rooted to my memories of my homeworld"? Ash guesses.

They all went into silence at the thought.

"Well, who's hungry"? Ryan asks out of nowhere.

They all turn to him, with their stomachs growling. "I guess we all are". Ash says with a grin before they all went aboard the bullhead.

Ash looks and saw Mercury, and his friends on the roof. Ash was about to dismiss it when a black dressed man in a mask showed up, making Ash's eyes widen to a great extent. Ash shook his head, knowing there is no turning back now, as the Bullhead arrived at Beacon, they were all tired.

_Multiple hours later_.

Ash walked through the main courtyard, a deep thoughtful look on his face. Ash heard movement, and quickly turned around. Behind him was Ruby. Ash settled down before sitting on the bench. "What are you doing up"? Ash asks.

"I should be asking the same thing". Ruby asks while sitting down.

Ash looked at his hands before sighing. "Just thinking, how long will I be here? When will I be able to see my mother face to face again, what if I fail and my mom has to suffer from losing her only son? What if-" Ash was interrupted as Ruby hugged him.

"You need to calm down". She eases.

Ash took a deep breath before nodding as Ruby released him. "You won't fail, I've seen you, your strong, your brave, you have a Brotherhood at your side, the White Fang is still out there, do you want to end up like Blake"? She asks. Ash looks down, realizing shes right. "You have the quality's a leader has, and its your job to use it, I may be a leader, but even I have to take a rest, the pressure could crush you if you try to take everything on". She warns. Ash nods once more. "Just...try to be more careful, for my sake"? Ruby asks.

Ash nods with a smile. "Thank you, I will". Ash assures.

They both got up, Ruby was about to leave when Ash tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was a bit stunned as Ash hugged her.

"Thanks for the cheer up, I needed it". Ash thanks before letting go and walking off.

Ruby looked at his retreating back with a faint blush on her face before grinning and going back to her room.

_To be continued next Volume._

* * *

**Alright, there is the finale of this Volume, I appreciated all of the views, reviews, Favorites, and Follows that you people have done for me. I would also like to explain this, the Q&amp;A I had will be dismissed, seeing as how I have little to no reason to do it. For the reveal of the Woman, If she is not Summer or something, I will go back and fix the previous chapter, but Summer Rose WILL be in this story, this I swear. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for a while.**

**Edit: I feel bad for not saying this, but I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers: HollowGod, FemalFoxFighter, Pokemonallstarfan, AshRuleZ, Pyro 6000, warbog, Talkingbirdguy, wardog, Yinko, saiyanlegend, saiyanrose, Oblivion0639, fanboy 2014, Android 100, Mecha-Godzilla, rst64tlc, Matchmaker Guest, Random player (had a couple of laughs at that one), Eric, nutzo858, Zatch Bell-01, and Cubonefan112. Thank you all for reviewing and reading, I hope those that have already checked can look back at this and see my thanks, see you next Volume.**


	33. Team GRAY Updated Bio

**Alright I decided to show a short bio of Team GRAY, along with additional info on my OC Assassin's.**

**Update: I moved this to the final chapter with an updated bio. I also switched a couple of chapters around to fit in another one, check chapter 11.**

* * *

Team GRAY bio.

Leader: Ash Ketchum

Age: 15

Bio: A warrior from another world that has world hopped to various worlds and saved them from destruction. He uses various weapons, powers, and abilities to defeat his enemies, he has recently regrown a tail.

Weapons: Sawtooth Cutlass, Hidden Blades, Hookblades, Dagger of Brutus, Hidden Gun. He has obtained a set of unbreakable armor known as, The Armor of Brutus.

Abilities: Aura usage, Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, strange powers that allow his arm to stretch and morph to various shapes and sizes.

Personal bio: He is very self conscious of his back. It appears he is hiding a battle wound or a scar, he has not shown. Ruby Rose, Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and his team know what is on his back, but refuse to relinquish any information.

Semblance, Conqueror's Aura: He uses his aura in a invisible shockwave, which overrides his opponents aura, rendering them unconscious.

Members: George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron ?.

George Armstrong

Age: 17

Bio: A warrior recruited and trained by Ash along with his teammates and have developed a bond like brothers. He is the 'muscle' of the team, as he is the strongest of them all. He uses brutes strength combined with his axe to deliver devastating kills.

Weapons: A custom made Axe he forged himself, Hidden blades, Pistol.

Abilities: Slight Aura usage, incredible strength, parkour.

Semblance, Titan's Strength: He gains the strength of a Titan, allowing him to fight against the strongest of enemies.

Personal bio: He is the 'big brother' of the team as he is the oldest as well, even though Ash is the leader George still keeps watch over the other two.

Ryan Jenkins

Age: Just turned 15

Bio: A warrior with a knack for guns, explosives, and all things mechanical. Ryan is a master sharpshooter due to years of training with his father, and has explosives due to experimenting during his own time.

Weapons: Pistols, explosives, Hidden Blades, French Rapier. He recently acquired a rogue Atlesian Paladin-290, and was given permission from General Ironwood to keep it, he has since been working on it along with a secret weapon, one which his teammates are in the dark about.

Abilities: Slight Aura Usage, incredible aim and explosive usage, parkour.

Semblance, Precision: His senses heighten temporarily, given the impression that he has slowed time, allowing him to dodge and/or attack his enemies.

Personal bio: He is the youngest of the team, as such the others like to mess with him. But they still treat him like a member of the team, and like a brother.

Yaron ?

Age: 16

Bio: A warrior with incredible agility and precision. He is the 'spy' of the team as he can be quite and sneak through defenses.

Weapons: Daggers, Pistol, Hidden Blades.

Abilities: Slight Aura usage, incredible parkour usage, stealth skills that go above the other members.

Personal Bio: He does not reveal his last name for reasons unknown, the others tried to pry it out of him but gave up years ago.

Semblance: Unknown, he refuses to give us detail on his Semblance.

Team Abilites

Each member has a 'second sight' which they use to search the intent of their targets. They can also sight share with each other, though they must be conscious to do so.


	34. Confessions

**Hello, I'm sure your confused by this sudden chapter so I'll explain, since I came up with a vital decision, this is the only in between chapter I'll do for Volume 2. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash walked into Ozpin's office, a suggestion burning in his mind. "Ozpin". Ash greets upon walking in. "Ash, anything you need"? Ozpin asks. "Yes, but you must not share this with anyone else, if its alright with you Mrs. Goodwitch". Ash says while looking at her. Glynda nods before walking out, learning since the scar to stay out of his business. Ash reached into his satchel and pulled out the white cloak and placed it on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Where did you find this"? Ozpin asks. "In the same room as the Armor". Ash answers simply. Ozpin immediately took a picture of it and sent it to someone. "This is big, if your right, we may find her". Ozpin said, surprisingly excited. "Who"? Ash asks. "Summer Rose, Ruby's mother". Ozpin replies. Ash's eyes went wide. "I was told that she...". Ash began before shaking his head. "She never came back, but there was no body discovered". Ash realized. "We assumed the Grimm made sure of that, but no weapon or cloak, which you found, it points to something". Ozpin pieces.

"We can't tell Ruby or Yang". Ash warns. Ozpin looked confused. "Why"? He asks. "I don't want to give them false hope, it could probably hurt them more". Ash answers. Ozpin nods before handing the cloak to him. "Keep this with you, I can think of no one else to watch it". Ozpin assures. Ash nods before putting the cloak away. "If I may ask, why are you so intent on finding her"? Ozpin asks upon noticing the determined look in his eye. "Because I never knew my father, I only lived with my mother, if I have a chance so Ruby and Yang have both parents, I'll do whatever I can". Ash says with a determined look. Ozpin nods. "A man by the name of Qrow, aka Ruby's uncle, should contact you for info, you can trust him". Ozpin says while Ash nods before walking out.

Ash sat at the lunch table with the others, a thoughtful look on his face which the others took note of. "Hey Ash, why the long face"? Yang asks. "Just thinking". Ash answers. George was staring at his face, trying to decipher something. "The only reason a man stares that intensely at a table is, because their either thinking of a girl, or about to kill someone, so which is it"? George asked Ash. Ash quirked up and looked at him. "Excuse me"? He asks with a raised eyebrow. "You heard me Ash, I know that look, had it a couple of times myself, the question is, what look is it"? George asks. By now everyone at the table was interested, even Team CFVY who sat at an adjacent table.

"I have a guess". Coco says with a smirk. Ash glares at her. "It is neither of those situations, its just something important that came up". Ash says with a growl. "Sure, and I'm the queen of the castle". Coco mocks. Ash sighed. "What about that one girl you met during your 5 year journey, what was her name"? Ryan began. "You mean Kat"? Ash asks. "Yea, what about her"? He asks. "I haven't seen her ever since I got back home, not only that, not even a couple of months and I've been called here". Ash answers. "You have a world hopping stone, you could visit her in the blink of an eye". George reminds. Ash rolls his eyes at his teammates rebut. "Yes I could, but it takes a good deal of energy to trigger, I may not show it but its exhausting". Ash answers. "What about Velvet here"? Coco asks. Velvet squeaked while her face went red. Ash smirked as Velvet hid behind her friend. "No, I'm not sure it would work, not because she's a Faunus mind you". Ash answers. Coco nods at Ash's answer. "What about Ruby"? Yang says while Ruby's face went red. "Why are you guys interested in my love life"? Ash asks. "Because its fun". Weiss answers. "Alright, what about you"? Ash asks. Weiss went red. "I saw Ryan and Weiss in a little sparring when no one was around, been spending a little alone time"? Yaron points out. Ryan went red faced. "No, she just asked me to give her a couple of pointers in fencing". Ryan rebuts. Ash smirked a bit at the impending chaos. Ash got up and began to walk out, until someone grabbed his arm. Ash saw Ruby with a embarrassed expression. Ash just smiled before walking out, with Ruby following him.

Ash was thinking, how would he find Summer Rose, the only link they have is her cloak. "What is really on your mind"? Ruby asks. Ash looked away. "Something which could have a big effect". Ash answers. Ruby was curious. "What"? She asks. Ash was conflicted with sharing it with her. "I don't want to give you false hope". Ash answers. "You can tell me, It doesn't matter as long as your honest". Ruby replies with an honest look. Ruby gave him a puppy dog look, causing him to blush slightly, never been subjected to the dreaded look (Yang's words not his). "You know that's cheating"? Ash asks. Ruby made her eyes go bigger, a small puppy like cry emitting from her. "Ruby, this isn't something to laugh at, if you want to know you need to be prepared". Ash says after finally giving in. Ruby blinks, curious and slightly worried. "What happened"? She asks. Ash sighed before bringing out the cloak, getting a pale faced expression from Ruby. "We may have found your mother". Ash answered. Ruby gently touched the cloak. Ash handed it to her, which she embraced softly. "Why hide it from us"? She asks. "I don't want to give you false hope if I was wrong, I didn't want to hurt you two any more". Ash answers. Ruby's eyes began to quiver with tears at the edges of them. Ash walked up to her and embraced her, letting Ruby cry in slight joy. "I will find her". Ash says softly. "Thank you". Ruby thanks. Ash smiled as he wiped a tear away.

Ruby looked at him before she looked away. "Ash, I have to tell you something". She says while Ash blinks. "What"? He asks. Ruby seemed to hesitate with a red face. "I-I sorta...kinda...like you". Ruby confesses while pulling her hood on her head, an absolutely embarrassed expression on her face. Ash's face went red before he smiled. Ash pulled her hood up a bit before gently kissing her on the forehead. "I guess you could say I sorta kinda like you too". Ash confesses with a smile. Ruby smiled before embracing him happily.

Away from them was Ozpin, who smiled at the two's confessions. "I guess we have more than just Summer's reveal, eh Ash"? He says before walking off, giving the newly made couple some alone time.

_To be continued next Volume (for real this time)._

* * *

**And there you go, the shipping is official, I hope you enjoyed my idea, and the shipping to come. RavenRoseshipping is official now, so there is no going back. I'm kinda awkward writing romance scenes, so I hope I did well. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	35. Rest in Peace

**I'm not sure if you heard the news or not, but Monty Oum has sadly passed away, I'm going to write a chapter in dedication to Monty Oum. I got nothing else to say. **

* * *

Ash was standing in front of a grave, with these words inscribed on them.

Rest in Peace Monty Oum

June 22th 1981- February 1 2015

"I may not have known you, nor have I ever met you. But I know you are a great man, responsible for many great deeds. May you find peace in the next world, and may your friends be peaceful in this one". Ash wishes before placing a rose on the grave, and walking off. A single tear being shed by thousands.

* * *

**Rest in Peace Monty Oum.**


	36. Explanation and Separation

**Alright, I know your surprised by the sudden update, but I'm telling you now. I've been having writers block due to me planning out much for this story, so I'm doing a 'filler' arc to do a couple of things, after that I'll stop and put another poll up, to finish up a decision I may make. So anyway, lets get this started for where we left off, which is Yang reacting to Ash and Ruby being in a relationship. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

**"WHAT"!? **Yang's voice rips through the halls. Ash was standing there with Ruby, both were embarrassed as they told Yang what occurred a couple of minutes ago. Their entire group was staring in shock, and some in happiness. Yang was just staring in shock, jaw dropped in shock. Ash sighed before deciding to speak. "Yes Yang, Me and Ruby...confessed". Ash says awkwardly. Yang snapped out of it and grabbed Ash by his robe and dragged him off, intent to speak with him. Yang dragged him all the way to RWBY's room and threw him in, he recovers mid air and lands on his feet. "Is this a prank Ketchum"!? Yang snaps, too angry to use Ash's first name. "No it isn't, its real". Ash responds calmly, expecting this reaction. Yang glared before subsiding slightly, her hair diminishing in glow slightly. "And what brought the confession on"? Yang asks. Ash sighed before pulling out the cloak and handing it to Yang, who stared in shock. "We may have found Summer". Ash answers. Yang hugs the cloak just like Ruby did, before turning to Ash. "I promise, I will find her". Ash vows. "Why? Why would you go through with something like this for us"? Yang asks.

Ash sighed before sitting on one of the chairs in the room. "I never knew my father". Ash began while Yang's eyes widened. "He left when I was just a baby, my Mom told me that he went off the be a trainer, I don't know if he's still out there or not". Ash says solemnly. "What does that have to do with us"? Yang asks, holding the cloak tightly. "If I have the chance to make sure that someone out there doesn't have to go through what I went through, if there is a way for you to have a complete family again, I'll do it". Ash explains while Yang smiles. Yang rubbed the tears that were in her eyes before handing Ash the cloak back. "So that's when Ruby confessed"? Yang asks. Ash nods, a slight blush on his face. Yang sighed before smiling. "Alright, I'll give you a chance, but I'm watching you". She says, with her smile still present. Ash smirked. "I look forward to it". Ash says before they walk out.

They walked through the hall, with a question bugging Yang. "How did you know about our mother anyway"? Yang asks. "Blake". Ash replies. Yang nodded as they arrived in the kitchen. They all turned to her, and were decently surprised to find Ash unharmed. "Alright Ruby, I'll give him a chance". Yang announces while Ruby smiles. "Why the sudden change of heart"? Weiss asks curiously. Yang turned to her before winking mischievously. "Figures". Weiss groans out.

_Next day._

Ash sighed as his tail moved around behind him. Ozpin had given him and his team a mission, one that involved Summer. "So what's the plan"? Ash asks, his teammates behind him. Ozpin cleared his throat as they listened. "I've gotten reports that there has been mysterious rumors going around in that area. I want you to have a look, right now we have nothing, better to start somewhere". Ozpin said while Ash nods and the others were confused. Ash is the only one actually aware about Summer at the moment, while the rest think its just another mission. "Also, you know that leader you defeated...Yiela I believe her name was". Ozpin brings up. "What about her"? Ash asks. "She escaped, she shifted into some strange form and broke out". Ozpin answers. Ash huffed. "You tried to keep a Saiyan in prison"? Ash asks while Ozpin's eyebrows rose. "She was a Saiyan"? Ozpin asks. "I'll explain later, right now lets focus on the mission". Ash reminds. Ozpin nods before clearing his throat. "I want Team GRAY to survey the situation, and if Yiela happens to be there, dispatch her". Ozpin orders while they nod and leave.

Ash huffs as they rode there on a bullhead, after saying goodbye to the others, Team GRAY set off. "What did he mean 'right now we have nothing'"? George asks curiously. "I'm searching for someone, and Ozpin's helping". Ash replies vaguely. Ryan sighs, Ash may be open in some cases, but sometimes he'll just be vague and not say anything. They arrived at a small village, with a train in front of it loading up supplies. They landed and began to look around. Ash walked over to a man and began to talk while George and the others went around town to look around.

After an hour of searching, they came up with nothing and simply sat near the train station. "Any ideas"? George asks. They all shook their heads, not having any idea. Ash was about to speak when something on the train blew up, forcing them to look. Ash saw a familiar female jumping inside the train. "Yiela"! Ash says before breaking out into a run, as the train began to leave, unknown to its stowaway. They hopped on and snuck on top the roof. Ash saw it had Schnee products, making Ash chuckle. "Might not want to make a mess, Weiss will be mad". Ash says while pointing to the boxes. The others laughed before going inside. Ash saw Yiela working on something, apparently not noticing them. Ash snuck up behind her and put his sword to her throat, but he heard a chuckle followed by Ash falling on his knees, after a painful elbow to his stomach. Ash looked up and saw Yiela smirking at him. "So you returned, no surprised, but this time you'll pay". Yiela says before powering up. Ash and the others gripped the cart as the obvious happened.

**BOOM!**

Blake perked up, hearing a loud explosion not that far away with her enhanced hearing. "What's wrong Blake"? Yang asks. "I heard something, could be nothing". Blake dismissed, not believing herself.

Ash and the others gasped, Yiela had taken the entire roof of the car off, leaving them to face the rushing winds. "You forget what happens to us Saiyan's when we get beaten, you left me to be arrested, but they didn't know of my power". Yiela says before shifting into Super Saiyan, her power stronger than before. Ash growled before getting up and shifting to Super Saiyan as well surprising his teammates. "Stay back". Ash orders. They stood back, keeping a grip on something.

Ash and Yiela charged at each other, exchanging a flurry of hand to hand blows. Yiela smirked before twirling around and punching Ash in the face, making him grit his teeth. "I thought you had more hand to hand experience than that". Yiela mocks. Ash hisses, before something clicks. "Oh no". Ash mutters before dodging a punch from Yiela. Ash charges and nails Yiela with a punch, before hitting her with a roundhouse kick and blasting her back with a Aura blast. Yiela smirked, Ash obviously must be lacking in hand to hand combat, he's been using his weapons so long he forgot to sharpen his martial arts, and now he's going to pay for it. Yiela appeared in front of Ash in an instant, before punching him in the gut and knocking him onto the floor. Ash growls before electricity sparked around him. Ash slowly got up as Yiela landed and began to walk towards him. "I guess its time I kick it up a notch". Ash says before a powerful light enveloped him. Ash began to shout as the onlookers held on for dear life. Yiela seemed surprised by the sudden shift in power.

Ash's hair grew much more spiky, as his eyes turned more sharp, bio electricity was crackling around him. "This, is a Super Saiyan 2, impressed"? Ash asks. Yiela bit her lip as she stood back. "I'll give you one chance, tell me what you know, and I'll make it easy for you". Ash offers. Yiela growls before charging forward. Ash sighed before charging at a faster speed.

Ash blocked a punch from her and kneed her in the gut before giving her an undercut to the head while she was bent down. Yiela growled before moving away and blasting him with Aura blasts. Ash dodges them easily before appearing in front of her and kicking her in the head, knocking her back. "I warned you". Ash reminds before picking her up by her hair, making her cringe. "Now, it's time to end this". Ash says before he felt something poke him. Ash looked down and saw her poke him with a needle. Ash jumped back and felt weakened, which forced him to return to normal. "My best poison, you like"? Yiela asks. Ash hisses before Yiela appeared in front of him and knocked him back. Ash clenched his fists angrily. "What is he doing"? Yaron asks. Yiela mimics Ash's earlier trick by picking Ash up by his hair. "Any last words before I finish you and your team"? Yiela asks. "Yeah: Goodbye". Ash says before shoving Yiela with all his strength, knocking her back, and pulling a good bit of his hairs. Yiela fell off the train, but stayed afloat. "I don't see what you-". Yiela began before she heard a second train. She turned and gasped before the train hit her, hopefully killing her.

Ash chuckled as he rubbed his sore scalp. The other three walked up before they heard clapping. They turned around and Ash gasped, red hot rage enveloping his vision. In front of him was a cloaked being, clapping his hands in a show of mock entertainment. "Very entertaining, but it seems your lacking boy, it would be a shame if I had no more use for you, so I'll change that". He says before Ash charged forward, shifting into his Ordos form out of pure rage. "**I'LL KILL YOU"! **Ash roars before swinging his axe. The figure dodged before hitting Ash hard in the stomach, making Ash shift out of his form and cough up blood before collapsing on the ground.

"Ash"! The three Assassin's shout before charging. "Please, you can't stand up to me". He says before a wave of power past as he moved. He kneed George in the gut, he punched Ryan in the face, and he slammed his fist into Yaron's back. They all collapsed in pain. "Now, its time to say goodbye". He says with his hand glowing. Ash looked up and gasped. "**DON'T DO IT"! **Ash shouts. The figure shot a orb of power at George, which enveloped him before he vanished. Ash and the other gasped. "George"! Ryan shouts before the figure appears behind him. Ryan turned around, but was too slow as the orb hit him too, making him vanish. "Ryan"! Ash gasped. Yaron managed to get up, but the figure appeared in front of him and he vanished as well. "Yaron...they're, they're all gone". Ash says slowly, tears threatening to escape. "Don't worry, you'll join them soon". He says as the orb fired. Ash's eyes widened as the orb hit him, and he vanished. The figure remained there and smirked. "Let's see what you got, Team GRAY". He mutters before vanishing.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there we go, with the first chapter of my filler arc has begun, with a huge twist right in the beginning. What do you think happened? You'll have to find out. This arc will go on for quite a bit, seeing as were going to see what happens to all of them. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	37. Separation part 1

**Alright here is the first part of my 'Separation Arc' let's see what happens. Also check out ShadowofAxios' story, he did a chapter featuring Aria Foxy, check it out. I own nothing except my OC's.**

* * *

George felt himself jolt awake, feeling weak but otherwise fine. He looked around and saw he was in a room. He got up and found that he was a bit sore in some places, but felt fine nonetheless. He walked out and was surprised to see a young boy in front of the door, about to open it. "Mom! He's awake"! The boy shouts. George heard some voices, which prompted him to walk down. He saw a woman and a little girl at a table. "Hello". George greets. "Hello, you alright"? The little girls asks. "Yea, just a bit sore". He answers. "We found you collapsed in the ground, you weren't hurt bad but you were very weak". The woman points out. "Was anyone else there with me"? George asks. The woman shook her head, while George sighs. "Thanks anyway though, I will take my leave". George says before grabbing his axe and walking out.

George quickly noticed the roughed up condition of the town he was in, which made him frown. "What's up with this place"? George asks. "Those outsiders, ever since they arrived they've been roughing up the place, calling it their own". A man beside him answers. George frowns. "Any idea where I can find them"? George asks. "You'll find them near the town hall, they've been digging underground a good deal". He answers while pointing to a tall building. "Thank you". George thanks before walking towards it.

George saw two guards in beside it, guarding some construction of some sort. George walked forward, his hidden blades coming out. The guards pulled out weapons and stepped forward, intent on pushing him away. George slits the first ones with his left before twirling around and doing the same with his right. They both fell, blood seeping from their wounds. George walked forward and saw a giant hole, with a ladder going down. "Going down I guess". George says before climbing down it.

George checked his surroundings to see nothing but dark. He activated his Aura vision, which made his eyes adjust faster. George walked through a tunnel before arriving at an excavation site. "Listen boys, if we find that hidden treasure, we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams". The man, presumably the leader, said. George was about to attack when a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. George threw a punch and nailed a man in the face, knocking him back. "Whoa! Chill out there man, I'm not an enemy". The man calms. George nods before helping him up. "Got a name"? George asks. "Lee". Lee answers. George nods before looking around. "So why did you stop me"? George asks. "Because you don't have the power to fight them". Lee rebuts. George smirked. "Trust me, I have power". George assures with his hand glowing. "Oh, your a Huntsman". Lee guesses. George frowned slightly. "Sure". George says offhanded. "Come with me". Lee says before running off. George sighs before following.

Lee walked to a small crate and moved it over, revealing a small crevice. He pulled out what George could call a combination between a axe and a mortar. "Well, well, where did you get that"? George asks while picking it up. It was a shiny silver with a black hilt which had a opening at the top, and a trigger at the end. "So this is supposed to help"? George asks. "Yea, it requires a lot of strength to use, due to the kickback of a raw mortar in your hand". Lee points out. George hefts it onto his shoulder. "What about my other axe"? George asks, he's always had a sentimental attachment to it because he went through a lot with it. "I can hold onto it for you, I'll take it outside". Lee offers. George sighs before taking his axe off its sheath and giving it to Lee. "I better see it safe". George threatens. "Yes sir". Lee salutes. George sheathes the mortar axe on his back before walking through the tunnel, intent on finishing this, and returning to his brothers.

George retraced his footsteps and found the camp again. George inspected the mortar part, and saw it was already loaded, George copied the size of the mortar mentally and made sure to make Aura versions, while Aura versions are a bit stronger, they lack special properties. George stick his tongue out in concentration as he aimed, before pressing the trigger. Everyone heard a small sound instead of a loud bang, which came back as the mortar landed.

**BOOM!**

The miners began to run as the walls fell, while the people with weapons began looking around. George jumped down and plunged his axe into one's head, pulling attention from the leader. "You"? He demands. George grins before he reloads his mortar. "I guess you could say, this started with a big bang". George puns, while miles away a blonde brawler cheered. "Get him"! The leader snaps. Others began to run towards George who huffed. George noticed the axe was relatively lighter than his own. George simply swung around with one hand, cutting a mans throat before jabbing his axe in his shoulder and firing another mortar shot, hitting one in the stomach, killing him. George ripped his axe out before blocking a sword strike, and tripping him before plunging his axe into the mans stomach. George looked up and smirked as the leader growled. He pulled out two smaller axes and twirled them in his hands. George reloaded his mortar before smirking. "Bring it ya piece of haggis". George taunts.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Special scene for ShadowofAxios. **

Aria huffed as she nursed her wounds she got from Indigo Cole, she remembers how he gave her that crossbow. Aria smirked before getting up and grinning. "I'll meet you again Indigo, and once I do, I will win next time". She says, with a shine in her bright green eyes. Blake poked her head in with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you talking to"? She asks curiously. "Nobody". Aria says before walking out, the bow hidden in her palm.

* * *

**Alright there is the beginning with Aria's small scene for ShadowofAxios. This will go in the order of the Team name, George, Ryan, Ash, and then Yaron. I feel like I'm getting better in my fight scenes, I'm fulfilling my faith to Monty, and I will go through with it. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	38. Separation part 2

**Alright here is chapter 38, with George's ending chapter. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

George blocked a axe strike from the leader before elbowing him in the stomach, forcing him to step back. George swung his axe around and hit the leaders shoulder, making him cry out in pain. He countered with a axe into George's waist, making him shout in pain. George kicked him back and growled. George clenched his fist and infused it with his Semblance, before punching the wall, making it shutter. "Are you insane"? The leader shouts. George smirks before jumping away from rubble, making the leader scramble away, hoping to escape. "You won't get away that easily". George mutters before pursuing. George began to race through the tunnels, attempting to find his way out. George jumps back as his path was blocked by boulders. George pulled out his mortar axe and blowing up the boulders and racing through. George saw the leader climb out and kick the ladder down. George growls before pumping his Aura into his legs and jumping, only to get knocked back by a stray boulder.

George fell down, his weapon falling beside him. George sighs before sheathing it. George growled before shouting as his Semblance went in full power. George's body was surrounded by a red glow, and a powerful red aura surrounded him as he charged. George began to knock rocks left and right as he unleashed the full power of his Semblance. George was pushed back and rocks closed in on him. "I WILL NOT LOSE"! George roars before a shockwave of power erupted, crushing the boulders. George charges through the rocks and burst out of the hole, the hole closing in behind him with boulders, forever lost.

George struggles out and saw the leader, with multiple other mercenaries, pointing guns and sharp weapons at him. George smirked before taking his mortar axe and plunging it into the earth and smirking. "Boom". George mutters before pulling the trigger. They heard a small sound as George surrounded himself in Aura.

**BOOM!**

The leader, and his mercenaries were wiped out as a torrent of flames erupted from the ground, a backlash from the mortar. George had surrounded himself in his Aura, allowing him to escape unharmed. George sheathed his mortar axe and smirked, his work done. George saw people clapping at him, smiles on their faces. "Being a Huntsman may not be so bad". George mutters with a smile.

_1 hour later._

George smiled as he ate in a tavern, on the house for saving the town. "Thanks for saving the place, where you going next"? Lee asks, George's axe in his hands. George grabbed it before putting it away, keeping the mortar axe. "I'll head back to Vale, any idea where to go from here"? George asks. "Head north, it would take a three day trip, we can get you traveling supplies for the journey ahead". Lee assures. George looks down at his Assassin robes which were a bit torn, before smirking. "Anywhere I can get some new threads"? George asks, while Lee nods.

George arrived at a store which allowed travelers to get new clothing. George walked in and explained his reason. The clerk smiled and left for a minute, and brought back a measuring tape and a notebook. George gulped as he remembers a certain Faunus' habit of overdoing it.

In Beacon Academy, Aria sneezed.

George got his measurements and the clerk vanished again. George saw him bring out some clothing and some armor on top. George went into the changing room and went to change. George walked out and they admired his new outfit.

He had a rough black shirt which covered his arms to his elbows, along with a plate gauntlet on his right arm. On his left arm was a brown leather glove which covered the rest of his arm. On his left shoulder was a plate pauldron. He has red combat pants with plate leg guards that covered the bottom part of his legs, which had a brown belt holding a pistol on the side. He has brown combat boots with tough straps which held them together. On his shirt was a symbol with an axe with a shattered rock behind it. On his left arm was a red kerchief wrapped around his arm.

George checked himself with a grin, and quickly put his mortar axe on his back. "Here's the supplies, good luck and thanks". Lee thanks while handing George a pack. George grabs it before lugging it over his shoulder. "See ya". George says before walking out.

George arrives at the end of the town and smiles sadly, hoping the others were doing just as well. George walked out of the town with a determination, and a strength he never had before.

_To be continued._

* * *

**I'm doing small scenes, showing what the others at Beacon begin to think with Team GRAY being gone for a while.  
**

Ozpin bit his lip as the reports came in. Team GRAY has been gone longer than they should have been, either they were late, lost, or worse. "Any ideas"? Ozpin asks Glynda, who gave the report. "None, perhaps an outside source was involved"? Glynda guesses. "Alert Team's RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. I want them to know what is going on". Ozpin orders while Glynda nods and leaves. As soon as she left, Ozpin's expression went dark as a cloaked figure appeared in front of him. "What are you doing here"? Ozpin demands. "Now Ozpin, is that what you have to say to the man who gave you information about Ash, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be here". The figure says in false hurt. "Cut the jokes, what did you do"? Ozpin demands. "I simply gave them a small push, seeing as how they were so disappointing in their battle with the Saiyan". He answers. "You separated them"? Ozpin asks. "Indeed, I don't know if they will survive the trip home, only time will tell". The figure says before vanishing.

Ozpin growls, Ash had informed him of the voice from before, and told him of his actions. Ozpin had suspected Ash's judgement, but now knew the dangers of this man. Ozpin frowned, he prayed Team GRAY was safe.

* * *

**And there is chapter 38, with a long awaited answer. Yes the cloaked figure was the one who told Ozpin about Ash. Why? That's for a later time. What did you think? Surprisingly, George's outfit was THE HARDEST out of the four. Next up is Ryan. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	39. Separation part 3

**Alright here is chapter 39, with Ryan up next. I really don't have much. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ryan felt himself coming to, hearing voices talking. Ryan opened his eyes to see three people, a young boy, a older girl, presumably in her teens, and a woman. Ryan groaned, alerting the others. They turn to him, with the boy walking up. "Are you alright mister"? The boy asks. Ryan turns to him before smiling and nodding. He gets up and checks himself. "Where is my gear"? Ryan asks. "Over there". The girl says while pointing to his rapier, which was busted from the fall, and his pistols which were cracked more than usual. Ryan sighed before putting them in their sheathes anyway. "Thank you for the assistance". Ryan thanks before walking out.

Ryan looked around and saw a very high tech city. Ryan blinked before walking around, looking for directions. "Excuse me". Ryan catches a mans attention. The man turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Where am I"? Ryan asks. The man raised an eyebrow, as if Ryan asked a stupid question. "Your in Atlas". The man answers. Ryan's jaw dropped at the answer. "Didn't think I went too far". Ryan mutters before walking off, thanking the man.

Ryan bit his lip in slight irritation, how was he supposed to get back now? Ryan's eyes widened as he remembered the CCT, perhaps he can get in contact with Ozpin or someone else. Ryan once again asked for directions, and walked into a skyscraper of a building. "Huh, Weiss was right, it is bigger". Ryan mutters before going in, keeping his urge to inspect in check. Ryan walked to a holographic clerk and asked for a phone to use. "Yes, second floor is available". The clerk says while Ryan bows in thanks.

Ryan went onto the second floor and sighed, hoping his teammates were safe. Ryan sat down and attempted to call Ozpin. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Glynda's face showed up. "Mr. Jenkins? What are you doing in Atlas"? Glynda asks after checking the location. "I got sent here by someone, and I assume the others met the same fate". Ryan explains. "I see, I'll inform Ozpin of your situation and get you a flight to Beacon". Glynda assures. "However, I would like you to do something". Glynda began. "What"? Ryan asks. "Ironwood has asked for an investigation of suspicious activity in Atlas, but he nor us have had the time to check, while your waiting could you investigate"? Glynda asks. Ryan nods, with a grin. "Very good, I will inform Ironwood, he will be happy for that". Glynda says before the screen goes black.

Ryan cricked his neck, he had to repair his weapons before attempting anything. Ryan walked into a shop which held a 'self repair' service. Ryan looked at his rapier before sighing. He walked inside and went to the repair room. Ryan put his rapier on the table before taking out his pistols. "Now, lets see if I can do this right". Ryan mutters before going to work.

Ryan twirled his pistols with a grin. They had a steampunk look, with a silver look surrounding the barrel. It had brown grips with a gold outline. Ryan pressed a button on the grips and they both shifted into dual rapiers. It had a guard in the shape of a gear, and the same brown grips as before. On the back of the blades, were small silver barrels with a trigger on the grip, obviously to shoot bullets. The blade was a shiny silver. Ryan shifted the rapiers back before stashing them in pistol form.

Ryan looked at his clothing and sighed, they had tears on them from the fall as well. Ryan looked around and spotted a combat gear store. Ryan walked in, and found a good selection. He walked in and got in his new gear.

Ryan walked out and smiled. He had brown steampunk armor, which was under a blue and white coat which had a hood, on his vest was a symbol which was a gear with two pistols inter crossed inside. He had black pants with a strap on the right pant leg, with a brown belt which held various bombs and ammunition. He had brown boots with simply straps on the side. He had black fingerless gloves with a gauntlet of some sort on his left which was hidden under his coat, and on his right arm was a special watch he got from the owner, it allowed someone to call in reinforcements, and in Ryan's case, a special helper. Ryan walked out and began to head off, ready to fulfill Ironwoods request.

Ryan arrived at the location, with a suspicious building in front of him. Ryan used his Aura Vision and saw White Fang members. Ryan growled, here too? Ryan saw an open window and climbed up to it, ready to fight if necessary. Ryan snuck through and arrived at a meeting room of some sort. He looked at the papers on the desk and frowned. 'Attack's on Schnee Company', 'Atlas Military departing for Vale', 'White Fang activities rising'. Ryan sighed, they were keeping news paper of their attacks, probably to gloat. Ryan felt movement behind him and ducked, missing a claymore by inches. Ryan got up, seeing a couple of blond strands fall to the ground from the sharp blade. Ryan looked and saw a brute man with a claymore, his face hidden by a White Fang mask. Ryan sighed before pulling out his pistols, ready to fight.

_To be continued._

* * *

Ozpin rose an eyebrow after hearing Glynda's report. "So Ryan is in Atlas, chasing down a White Fang lead, while George, Ash, and Yaron are nowhere to be found". Ozpin evaluates. "That is correct, if Ryan survived then that means the others have as well". Glynda reminds. "What about the trip home? Will they survive that"? Ozpin asks. Glynda bit her lip, understanding his question. "We can only hope". Glynda mutters.

James Ironwood walked in, after having gotten a call from Glynda explaining the situation. "What's this I hear about Ryan in Atlas"? James asks, a bit of anger in his voice. "He was sent there by someone, by who we've yet to know". Glynda responds. James sighs. "He is also investigating the White Fang lead we got". Glynda informs.

James nods, an indifferent look on his face. "What's wrong"? Ozpin asks. "I was wondering, is it right to let them wander like that? To give a Team of that destructive power such freedom"? James asks. "James, if your saying what I think your saying". Glynda began. "Look at them, their leader decimated a building with a form he's yet to master, they're in charge of a Brotherhood of Assassin's which could potentially put most armies to shame, and they're just teens". James explains, panting slightly. Ozpin sighed. "And what would you do"? Ozpin asks, possibly knowing the answer. "I would keep them under watch, to know that they mean well". James answers. "They already mean well, if they didn't then Ash would have never accepted the ticket in the first place". Ozpin counters. "Your giving them a clear shot Ozpin, they may say they mean well, but they're Assassins, killers, could you trust a killer"? James asks. Ozpin paused, even though Ash knows the value of a life, he does have secrets that could be dangerous. "See, he can't even admit secrets, he's afraid of what we'll think, his scar, his past, and other things". James names off. "That is Ash's business, not ours". Ozpin rebuts. "And what business is it Ozpin? He's been to worlds, killed people, he has a power beyond anything we can know, and you put that much faith in him"? James asks. "Yes, I put as much faith in him as a fighter, than I do as a friend". Ozpin replies. "Fine, but I'll be watching him". Ironwood says before walking out.

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 39, with Ryan getting a new outfit, weapons, and so much more. And Ironwood's thoughts of Team GRAY. These little scenes will make sense as the Arc rolls down. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	40. Separation part 4

**Here's chapter 40, with Ryan's part of the Separation arc being wrapped up. By the way, my Birthday is coming up on the 17th, so I may be busy near those days. So excuse me if I don't update a lot around those times. My contest story is finished, so that means I can go full throttle on my other stories. Hopefully I can scrounge up enough inspiration to update something other than this. If I can get Yaron's part finished (which is by far my most thought out part) I'll be able to think clearly about everything else. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ryan jumped back as the claymore was swung at him. He fires a couple of shots at the man, who attempted to dodge, but due to his size and claymore, his Aura was the only thing from getting a hole in his head. Ryan dodged a side swing and landed on the claymore, firing two shots at his hands, managing to make him let go. The man growled before pulling out a pistol with multiple dust chambers, with a different dust in each chamber. He twirled the chamber and fired as it spun, making multiple dust shots firing at him. Ryan puts his pistols away before holding his hand to him. The gauntlet on his hand began to glow. Ryan shouted before firing a blast of pure fire dust, making the man dodge. "This is the work of Reloid, a gauntlet that fires pure dust as a projectile, and your facing it first hand". Ryan explains with a grin. The man growls before firing with the pistol, which Ryan dodged easily with his Semblance. "Stupid prototype"! The man curses while throwing the pistol across the floor and picking his claymore back up.

Ryan looked at the pistol, the word 'prototype' ringing in his ears. "It's not complete, so that means I can use it to its full potential, given the time". Ryan mutters while picking the pistol up and stashing it in his coat. Ryan shifted his pistol into their rapier forms and getting in a stance. "I'll have to read on double fencing later". Ryan mutters. (yes, double fencing is a real thing). Ryan charged forward, firing shots from his pistol rapiers, forcing the man on the defensive. "Little brat"! He shouts before kicking Ryan back. Ryan huffed, finished with this. He holds his hand out once more and charges ice dust, firing a blast of ice dust, freezing the man solid. Ryan smirks before turning around, ready to leave. "But first". Ryan mutters with a smirk.

Ryan walked out, a satisfied look on his face. He saw Atlas soldiers approach, having been called by Ryan. "Where is the White Fang base"? The soldier asks. Ryan smirks before pulling out a detonator. "Nowhere". Ryan mutters before pressing the trigger.

**BOOM!**

The soldiers gasped as the building went up in flames. Ryan jerked his thumb to the unconscious White Fang members he knocked out beforehand. "What? You think I'm heartless enough to let people burn? I just wanted to destroy their base". Ryan explains while the soldiers went to arrest them. Ryan smirks before walking off, his job done.

_At Beacon_

James Ironwood frowned at the report he got, thankfully Ryan defeated the White Fang members, but destroyed possible leads in a fiery explosion. Ozpin smirks, having heard of what Ryan did, he certainly knew how to go out with a bang. "Ozpin, I dispatched a plane to Atlas to pick up Mr. Jenkins, it should take three days to there and back". Glynda reports. Ozpin nods as Glynda left.

_Back with Ryan._

Ryan fiddled around with the dust pistol he got from the man. Turns out it wasn't an ordinary dust pistol, it seems to have the ability to fuse different kinds of dust and have different effects, like burning ice, or crackling electricity surrounding an earth dust. Ryan twirled the chamber before putting it in its sheath on the back of his belt that he got. Ryan sighed, feeling a bit lonely without his teammates. "I wonder how Lynsey and Dad are doing"? Ryan mutters, thinking of his family. Ryan thought about it, could he ever return to his family, or should he bring them here. After all they would like it, no war between the people, although...there is the Grimm here, and the White Fang. Ryan sighed, feeling irritated. His thoughts went to RWBY and JNPR, wondering how they're taking their disappearance. Ryan's thoughts went to Weiss, which made his face go red for a second, before shaking his head. "Weiss likes Neptune, like I got a chance". Ryan mutters before walking out, waiting for the plane.

_To be continued._

* * *

Weiss bit her lip, hearing about the members of Team GRAY being scattered. Ozpin didn't explain how he knew, but he explained Team GRAY was split up by an outside source, which led to various reaction. Ruby was obviously worried, given her and Ash's recent relationship. Yang was uncharacteristically worried, she guessed it came from their affinity for trouble. Blake looked worried as well, but kept a decent face for the others sake. While Weiss herself was concerned. What could overcome all of Team GRAY together so easily enough to separate them to as far as Atlas. Weiss shivered at that kind of power. Aria began showing up more and more as time progressed, equally as worried as the others, and she has seen Aria training relentlessly for something, for what she hasn't said. But Weiss hoped they would be back soon.

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 40. What did you think? Ash is up next, with Yaron being the finisher, then the final chapters of the Arc to finish it up. Since my Birthday is coming up, I may want to get this Arc done before then, maybe, maybe not. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	41. Separation part 5

**Alright here is chapter 41, with Ash's part of the Separation Arc. As you have probably figured out. Each character is getting a new outfit and weapons change. Ash's is a bit different than the rest. You'll have to see. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

**Update: I changed Ash's new outfit to his original one, the one on my profile if your confused.**

* * *

Ash groaned as he felt himself stir. He opened his eyes to find himself in a small cabin. Ash slowly got up and looked around, only to get smacked on the head by a cane. Ash turned to see an old woman staring at him, cane ready for another strike. "You shouldn't even be awake, let alone moving around, lay down". She orders while Ash does so. "Where am I"? Ash asks. "Your at my house in the Nevermore Mountains". The woman asks. "I found you unconscious, a fiery crater surrounding you, and dead Nevermores". The woman explains. Ash remembers what happened and growls. "Yiela, if I didn't have that form she would have taken me down". Ash mutters to himself. "Oh? A scuffle before you got here"? The woman asks. Ash nods. "I fought against another...of my kind, and almost lost if I didn't have a backup to fight with". Ash vividly explains. The woman huffs before turning back to whatever she was doing. "I know your not human, I haven't seen one like you in a long time". The woman began, making Ash raise an eyebrow. "One like me"? Ash asks. "Yes, a young girl with a monkey tail". She says while darting her eyes to Ash's tail, which unwrapped itself in his sleep. "Yiela". Ash mutters. "That's the name I gave her, unfortunately by your tone she took a dark road". The woman guesses. "More like a normal rode for the Saiyan's". Ash explains angrily. "Yes, she was a bit of a violent girl, until she lost her memory with that fall". The woman explains. "I see". Ash mutters.

Ash clenched his fists and got up, ignoring the woman's protest. "Thank you for your help, but I must get to training, in order to strengthen myself next time we fight". Ash thanks before beginning to walk out. The woman appeared in front of hims suddenly and smacked his hand with her cane, surprising Ash. "You? You couldn't handle Yiela as she is now, who do you think taught her"? The woman asks with a smirk. Ash blinks at what she's suggesting. "But first, I would like to ask a question". She says while nudging him back to the bed. "Why do you have 5 Aura's"? She asks. Ash flinches at the question. "An...Incident occurred which involved me getting a serious battle injury, but also giving me immense power along with transformations". Ash explains. The woman scoffs. "Immense, you barely scratched the surface of that power, you hold power nearly godlike, and yet your body won't allow it, because something is holding you back". The woman explains while poking his chest with her cane. "Ordos". Ash mutters. "Exactly, I can make something to help you unlock it". The woman says before walking over to a counter. "What's the catch"? Ash asks. "The catch, all you have to do is survive". The woman says before bringing out a black elixir. "This stuff can kill a fully grown Nevermore, yet if you survive you will have all restrictions removed, however you would need to unlock them to unleash them". The woman explains while giving Ash the elixir. "Go outside if your going to drink it". The woman orders. Ash nods before going outside.

Ash saw the small cave the woman was in, with a raging snowstorm outside. The cave had a small waterfall, along with multiple trees growing. Ash walked towards a small island connected by a bridge. Ash looked at the elixir before weighing his options. If he drank it and survived, he would be able to go to strengths beyond, but if he died, that would be it. If he didn't Yiela would be able to overcome him if she returned, simply because he lacked hand to hand training (which he is going to remedy mind you), along with the Saiyan's ability to be stronger each fight. Ash uncorked it and smelled it, it smelled foul, yet oddly endearing. "Well, all or nothing". Ash says before downing it.

It tasted awful, like bile. Ash braved through it and drank it all, before falling down as an immense pain attacked him. Ash gripped his chest as it infected him, the woman watched from afar, a emotionless expression on her face. Ash slowly began to stand up, multiple energies began to circle him. Ash felt a deep power welling up, attempting to save him, attempting to awaken. Ash growled as his hair immediately stood up, automatically shifting into Super Saiyan 2 as the power was forced upon him. Ash began to shout in pain as the power became too much for him to handle. He was handling the power of the August Celestial's, godlike beings, how could he handle it? Ash's memory flashed to his mother, Ruby, his friends back home, and all across the other worlds. Ash's fists began to bleed as he clenched them tight. Ash roared as the power flowed. _"_**I. WILL. NOT. DIE"!** Ash roared as the surge erupted and a tornado like wind erupted out of him. The woman gripped her cane as it dug into the earth, keeping a grip as to not go flying. The power began to die down, and the wind settled as Ash restrained the power. The woman opened her eyes and gawked.

Standing in front of her was Ash, with long golden hair which went down to his waist, his eyebrows were gone and his expression serious. Ash turns to her before smiling, which looked intimidating with his current visage. "It seems to have worked". Ash says, his voice taking a slightly deeper tone. "Indeed, you seemed to have went beyond a normal form of your race, and what about your 'Celestial' Forms"? The woman asks. Ash felt inside of him and felt a new power unlocked. "They're stronger than before, but I can feel a greater power within". Ash mutters. "They will awaken when the time is right". The woman says with a smile. Ash smiles before he shifted out of the form, feeling weak. "And what about that 'Ordos' distraction"? The woman asks again. "It feels, more tame, like I can keep it under control if I work hard enough". Ash explains. "Good, then your all set to leave, but you might want to get a change of clothes". The woman says, gesturing to his torn up robes. Ash looks down and laughs, before walking into the cabin.

Ash came out, garbed in his original outfit. With a change. On his jacket was a symbol of a Pokeball with the four Celestial animals circling it. He has Celestial's Will on his back, and his lightning lance in a compact form on his waist.

"That fits you". The woman says with a smirk. "Which direction is Vale"? Ash asks. "North, a three day trip of you hurry". She answers. Ash nods before flying off the ground. "Thank you for your help, I won't forget it". Ash thanks. "Wait, there's something I want you to have". She says before going inside and coming out a few minutes later with a scroll. "It's a special technique, however I couldn't do it when I came up here by myself, you'll have to find someone to do it with you". The woman says while handing it to Ash. Ash looks it over before smiling. "Thanks, so long". Ash says before zooming out of the cave and past several Nevermores, who were stunned.

_To be continued._

* * *

Ruby sighed to herself as they ate, Aria decided to join them, and ate hungrily before turning to her. "You alright"? She asks in concern. "I'm just worried about Ash and the others, I hope they're alright". Ruby answers. "They'll be fine, despite him being fifteen, Ash can fight like a man twice his age". Aria assures. Yang and most of the people around them did a spit take. "Wait! Are you saying Ash is fifteen"? Yang asks in shock. "He didn't tell you"? Aria asks. "I assumed you knew". She says offhanded. "He's very...mature for his age". Weiss points out. "With what he's been through, I'm sure". Aria mutters. "What about the others"? Blake asks. "Ryan is fifteen, but younger than Ash by a couple of months, Yaron is sixteen, and George is seventeen, yet he looks nineteen if you saw him with his goatee he had". Aria says while they gawk. Ruby blinks, she was told Ash's age not long after they met, Ash must have assumed she told them. "I knew, I guess he wanted me to tell you". Ruby says with a chuckle. Aria sighed at the chaos she caused and walked out, ready to see how the recruits were doing.

Ozpin chuckled as he saw the teams reactions from his camera staged in the dinning hall. "Well, that was humorous to say the least". Glynda mutters. Ozpin nods before going to his world map of Vale, apparently something was moving at a fast rate, stopping periodically to destroy mountains, Ozpin scanned the Aura and identified it as Ash's. "It seems he's been busy". Ozpin mutters upon seeing the off the chart Aura levels. Glynda looked a tad bit worried, seeing that Ash has permanently changed the maps of the Nevermore Mountains. Ozpin chuckled at her expression, before gasping when an explosion rang out, from not far away.

* * *

**Alright there is Ash's part done. The reason Ash's was only one chapter was because it is easy to explains, Yaron's is going to be that way as well. How do you like Super Saiyan 3 Ash? And yes, Yang and the others didn't know Ash's true age before now. What do you think the explosion was? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	42. Separation part 6

**Alright here is chapter42, with the long awaited Yaron's part. You'll find out a LOT about this character now. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

**Update: Had to delete and re-upload because it wouldn't work for some reason.**

* * *

Yaron's eyes snapped awake as he regained consciousness. Yaron looked around and saw he was in a room. Yaron heard noises like a part going downstairs. He went down and saw he was in a tavern. Yaron walks over to the bar and asks for the manager. "You must be the boy he picked up". The man says before the manager shows up. "I found you collapsed in the woods, this is a dangerous place at night, you might want to stay here". The manager says while Yaron nods. Yaron got some food to eat and listened out of reflex. "Hey, did you hear about the rumors about the Grimm living in those Grimm Hunter's mansion"? A random bar patron asks. "Yea, heard it was the Schatten residence, too bad they were wiped out years ago". The other responds, making Yaron's eyes widen. "Wait, the Schatten residence, where is it"? Yaron asks the two. "It's up the road, but Grimm have made their home there-". The man tried to get out until Yaron bolted out the door.

Yaron raced toward the mansion, ignoring the Grimm that avoided him out of his raw anger. Yaron raced towards a giant mansion and kicked the gate down, before rushing inside. He looked around, begging for answers. "Schatten, how could my family be here"? Yaron asks himself. Yaron looks around before seeing a broken door. Yaron goes inside to see a library, books strayed everywhere, except one which was on the table. Yaron walked towards it and saw it was open to the Grimm, and some notes and a letter. Yaron picked up the letter before opening it.

To whoever may concern.

If you are of Schatten blood read on, if not then this note has no meaning to you.

We are cornered by the men who feared us, who thought us to be as monstrous as the creatures we fought, simply because we use their power. I leave this note to you, if you have the blood of a Schatten, and the will to preserve our family, read on.

Our family is unique amongst others, we isolated ourselves and searched for a way to combat the Grimm, and we found a way.

We discovered that while the Grimm have no aura, they have darkness within, and our family discovered a way to harness that darkness. Our bloodline is a special one, because we injected a serum into all of us, that allows us to purify the Grimm's energy, or use it raw.

However it came at a cost, our emotions led to it affecting our Aura, and our Semblance. If one is conflicted with emotions, or has something that haunts them, the serum will react and trigger a 'half' Semblance. One that turns you into a rabid beast.

Yaron gasps, so his Semblance wasn't fully complete?

We found a way to absorb the Grimm's powers into special containers, and our Aura would purify it and allow us to use the power of light. Our weapons were designed to harness them as well. If you have the will to use this power, then follow my instructions.

Go into the main hall and cut your finger, seep the blood into the small opening, and it will react and open a small entrance, one that will lead you to our greatest Hunter gear. And if you have a way to avenge us please do.

One of our own, has left us from some strange portal, I hope he lives on. I believe it was Lyan.

Yaron stood starstruck, his father was from Remnant?

I wish the best for him, and hope the family live o-

Yaron's eyes stopped as the words faded into a scar of ink across the paper from where the letters stopped. "They must have been killed". Yaron mutters before walking into the main hall again. He saw the hole in the wall. He cut his finger with his dagger before pressing his thumb to the wall. He saw his blood go in, and the wall lighting up before fading. Yaron walked down the corridor and into a small room. He gasped at what was before him.

In front of him was a black coat with several containers alongside him ,but due to the dust surrounding it, he couldn't get a good look at all the details. A golden and silver sword with an ornate design sat in a sheath beside it, and two daggers with black blades and red grips sat crossed in front of it. Beside the sword was a black book. Yaron walked forward before seeing names on the sheathes. "Daybreak, and Nightfall". Yaron mutters before looking at the book. "They seem to be techniques". Yaron mutters once more before going to pick up the coat and change.

Yaron changed and observed his family outfit. He had a thick black coat with multiple leather hooks on the front going down, holding strange metal containers, it had a button up look with white trends around the front, and green trends near the small tailcoats on the back. He had black gauntlets with white ornaments. He had black pants which were tucked into his boots, along with a black belt with two additional containers, he also had black shin high boots, almost an oily color which had straps which kept them firmly on his feet. On his back and waist was Daybreak and Nightfall respectively. To top it off, was a green scarf on his neck which looked slightly torn. On his coat was a symbol which was a raven perched on an orb of light.

Yaron smiled before hearing a growl. Yaron grabbed Nightfall in his hands and twirled them around before settling in his familiar reverse grip. Yaron saw an Ursa Major approach him angrily, obviously angered. Yaron's eyes darted to the containers on his coat and smirked. He dodged a swipe before stabbing the Ursa in the leg, making it cry out in pain and kneel. Yaron unlatches a container before pressing a button on the side, which extends a spike. Yaron twirls it into a reverse grip before dodging another swipe and stabbing the Grimm in the chest, making it cry out in pain. The Grimm stumbled back before roaring as the dark energy it was made out of, was absorbed into the container. The Grimm faded into nothing as all the energy was absorbed, and the container fell. Yaron picked it up and saw a small timer for one hour, obviously telling him how long it would take for him to purify it. Yaron strapped it to one of the hooks and walked out.

Yaron walked out the mansion, feeling much more enlightened. "My name, is Yaron Schatten. And I will live up to my families name"! Yaron shouts. Yaron walks through the hall, unsheathing a container and activating the spike. "Now, let's show you what a Grimm Hunter can do". Yaron says, smirking as he saw Beowolves running from him. Yaron twirled it into a reverse grip and chased after them, he'd find his way soon enough.

_To be continued._

* * *

Aria walked to the base of the Assassin's, only to be blasted back by a shockwave. She looked up and gasped, seeing the base on fire. She raced forward in a rush, having a horrible feeling. She reached the base and stared. There was nothing but fire, not a single soul was left alive. "It's gone". Aria mutters. "And your next". A voice says from behind her. The orange haired Faunus turned around, only to get punched in the face, out cold. The figure chuckled as they observed the chaos. "I think this will catch your attention quite nicely, Ash Ketchum". They say while taking their hood off, revealing Yiela. "I'm stronger, and I will make you pay". She vows before turning around, laughing at the chaos behind her.

* * *

**Alright there was chapter 42 with 2 plot twists you didn't see coming. Yaron's last name is Schatten, he's originally from Remnant, and the Assassin's were wiped out by Yiela, and Aria is K.O. And yes, that was what Ozpin heard last chapter. Pardon if the first part seems a bit rushed, seems like it to me. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	43. Reunion and Redemption

**Alright here is chapter 43, with one of the BIGGEST plot twists you'll see in this story. As to answer Hollowgod's review, Yiela is a good character, and I have other uses for her besides an antagonist. You'll have to see. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

**Today's my Birthday Woohoo! As to celebrate, this is going to be a LONG chapter.  
**

* * *

_3 days later._

George smiled as he arrived at Beacon, hefting his supplies over his shoulder, he walked forward, only to cringe as a painful cry for help rang between his ears. He looked over at the Assassin base and sensed only one Aura. "Something's wrong". George mutters before racing towards the base. He raced through the trees before arriving, and seeing multiple figures as well.

Ryan was riding in a Bullhead to Beacon, but heard the same cry for help as George did, he looked around for the source and saw it was beneath him, he jumps off, ignoring the pilots warnings. "Why is the base gone"? Ryan mutters, only to gasp as something raced past him, and landed on the ground before him.

Ash was flying towards Beacon, a grin on his face. He stopped as he heard the same cry, and looked down. He saw Ryan jumping out of a Bullhead, so he raced downward and flew past him, before landing on the ground. And seeing more than he expected.

Yaron was walking through the brush of the trees near Beacon, only to cringe by the cry for help. He raced forward, bursting through the trees as three others appeared.

The members of Team GRAY gawked at each other before smiling and embracing happily. "It's great to see you"! George says while grabbing them all in a bear hug. Ash laughed, but stopped at what he saw. Ash pushed the others out of the way as he approached the base. Nothing. Plain and simple. There was smoldering rubble, and faint burnt twigs poking upward which were Human and Faunus hands attempting to escape. Ash heard a cough and darted his eyes to a tree. He saw Aria on the ground, slowly getting up. "Aria"! Ash shouts before racing over with the others. "Ash, George, Ryan, Yaron". Aria names as she looks at them. "Yiela...she did this". Aria mutters as they gasped. "Yiela"!? Ash asks. Aria nods before cringing, her Assassin armor and robes utterly destroyed. "I can make it back to Beacon, but you need to stop her, she came to challenge you". Aria mutters before getting up. "I'll end this Aria" Ash vows. Aria smiles before trudging off to Beacon.

Ash turns to the smoldering rubble before frowning. "What has the Assassin's been? Killers? Murderers? Destroyers? Anything but madness has occurred with the Assassin's". Ash mutters before reaching under his vest. Ash tears off the necklace he got from Achilles, his only reminder. Ash drops it before stepping on it, breaking it into pieces. "I'm done, I'm done with this war! I'm done with all the killing, all the pain, as much as I've done as an Assassin, It can't change the fact that I'm a killer, and I'm done". Ash says before taking his robes out and folding them up, before laying them down. He took out his hidden blades and his weapons before laying them on the robes. Ash held the Armor and the Dagger of Brutus for a second before shaking his head and putting them in his satchel, they were not the tools of an Assassin anymore, they were the last wishes of a fallen friend.

Ash gasped when George, Ryan, and Yaron brought out their robes and did the same, equal looks of grief on their faces. "We may not have the same impact of pain as you Ash, but we'll stick by our leader, till the end. Not our Mentor, but as our leader of Team GRAY". George assures. "You saved my family, and I followed you, and I will continue to do so, until the end". Ryan vows. "Ash, you have given me answers that I never would have found alone, I will stick with you until my death" Yaron vows as well. Ash's eyes teared up as they layed their Assassin lives to rest. "Now, there is one last thing to do". Ash says before turning around, a snarl on his face. "Go back to Beacon, Yiela is mine". Ash orders. Yaron puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping Ash. "No, we're going, you can take Yiela, but we're not going to sit back". Yaron rebuts. George and Ryan came behind him and nodded. Ash looks at them before smiling and nodding. "Let's go". Ash orders while they run, following the mocking aura Yiela was letting out.

_At Beacon._

Ozpin was surprised when Aria came in, beaten and bruised. She was gone for 3 days, and having been given the lay down of what happen, Ozpin understood. "I hope they're alright". Ozpin mutters. "They'll be fine, they're stubborn that's for sure". Aria mutters with a grin

_With GRAY._

Team GRAY arrived at an arena of some sorts, with Yiela standing in the center. "Stay back and take out any reinforcements, I got her". Ash orders while they nod.

Ash jumps down and lands in front of Yiela, who smirked. "I see you got my little calling card, you like"? She asks mockingly. Ash didn't even restrain his growl, he was done. "It's a pity that girl was out at the time, I wish I could have killed her-" Yiela was cut off when Ash slammed his fist into her stomach. "You wanted a fight, you got it". Ash snarls before punting her in the head, making her body recoil and fly backwards. Ash took his hat off and put it away, not wanting it to get burnt. Ash's face was emotionless as Yiela got up, gripping her face. "I met the woman who raised you, I'm ashamed such a nice woman raised such a monster". Ash says while Yiela flinches. "Shut your mouth"! She shouts while throwing a blast of aura. Ash dodges it with a blank look, anger in his eyes. "You wanted me to fight you at my full power, well now you got it Yiela". Ash says before walking towards her.

Yiela shifts into Super Saiyan form and charged at Ash. Ash shifts as well and blocks her attack before kicking her away. Yiela flips in mid air and charges again, taking out her katana as she did so. Ash unsheathed Celestial's Will and blocked the katana, before fire emerged from the blade, forcing Yiela to drop hers. Ash willed the fire to solidify around the blade, making a flaming blade. Ash got a good solid step in before twirling around, making a torrent of flames emerge and hit Yiela. Yiela roared before lightning surrounded her. Ash smirked as Yiela shifted into a Super Saiyan 2. "Impressed"? Yiela asks with a smirk. "No". Ash answers while sheathing Celestial's Will. Yiela growls before firing a barrage of blasts. Ash shifted to Super Saiyan 2 and vanished from sight. He reappeared behind Yiela and slammed his elbow into Yiela's back. Yiela shouted in pain before spinning around and backhanding Ash with a punch.

George, Ryan, and Yaron watched as their leader traded blows with Yiela. Yaron sensed movement behind him and dodged out of the way of a punch. The three stepped back and saw three heavily muscled men ready to fight them. George grinned and took out his axe, which he has dubbed 'Earthbreaker', while Ryan took out his pistols he named 'Requiem' and 'Echo', while Yaron took out Nightfall with a grin. The men recoiled at their expressions.

George charged forward and swung at the one, who took out another, more heavy looking axe, and swung it down. George clashed with it and smirked before pressing the trigger. The explosion blasted the man away, who put up a aura shield just in time. George pressed a button on the hilt and smirked as Earthbreaker shifted into another form. "In my trip going here, I decided to put in a couple of adjustments". George says before gripping his fists. Around his fists were two silver and black gauntlets, which were like metal gloves. George slammed them together, not unlike a certain blonde, before charging. George smacked an axe strike away before elbowing the man in the stomach and giving him a hard right to the face, making him collapse. George smirked as the man was out. He shifted Earthbreaker back to normal and watched the show.

Ryan shifted Requiem and Echo into their rapier forms before ducking under a mace swipe and firing two shots, which made the man stumble. Ryan ran forward and slashed with his rapiers, before kicking the man back and firing a shot from his rapiers for extra force. The man fell down and started to get up. Ryan sheathes the two before pulling out his special dust pistol (which he has yet to give a name to). Ryan fired a fusion of ice and fire dust, making the ice freeze around the mans arm, and making it burn like dry ice. Ryan charged and kicked the man before firing a earth dust shot, the earth dust formed into a solid and knocked the man in the head, out cold. Ryan huffs before sheathing his weapon and watching Ash.

Yaron wasted no time and charged forward, kicking the man with a claymore in the gut, before tilting around and slashing two strikes at the mans chest, and jumping back. The man growled before swinging at the ground, kicking up rubble. Yaron jumped backwards and grinned. Yaron unclipped two containers and stuck them into the hilts of Nightfall, which began to glow. Yaron brought them outward, which made the daggers shift. The daggers extended into two short swords with one edge, with dark energy forming as ravens momentarily, swirling around them. Yaron crossed them and crouched before charging. He swung at the claymore the man held, which got destroyed as the dark energy slammed into it. The man cowered back, but was unable to do anything as Yaron back flipped and caught the mans chin with his foot, and began to unleash what can be described as madness.

Yaron grinned as the energy spiked, forming two large blades of energy. Yaron swung them at a rapid pace, making a small whirlwind which followed his arms as he swung, the mans clothing and armor was all but decimated as Yaron winded up for one last swing. "See ya". He mutter before swinging. The energy dispelled in a shockwave which blasted the man into the wall, out cold. Yaron smirked and sheathed Nightfall before going to watch Ash.

Ash caught Yiela's fist before throwing her away. Yiela growled before taking to the air, with Ash following. "Why did you do this"? Ash demands. "None of your business"! Yiela snaps. "Why did you attack that train"? Ash continues. "Shut up"! She demands before elbowing Ash in the stomach. Ash looked at her curiously before smirking. "Then it's time I end this". Ash mutters. "End this? Your bluffing, you could barely defeat me when we last fought". Yiela mocks. Ash smirks before shouting, his aura spiking. Yiela gulped as Ash's aura shot to higher levels. George, Ryan, and Yaron smirked at the impending chaos, confident in their leader.

_At Beacon again.  
_

Ruby gripped the table RWBY's dorm as an earthquake of some sort hit Beacon. "What's going on"? She asks in shock. Yang was stumbling around, obviously attempting to gain some balance. Weiss had gripped a chair in time. Blake had clung to the wall with Gambol's Shroud. "What's causing this"?! Blake demands.

Ozpin simply sipped his shaking coffee as the earthquake ensured. Glynda however, was clinging to Ozpin's desk in a panic. "Ozpin! What's going on"? She demands. Ozpin smiles. "Ash is going all out". Ozpin answer simply.

_Back with GRAY once more._

The aura relaxed, with Yiela uncovering her eyes to gawk. Standing in front of her, was Ash in Super Saiyan 3 state. "Impressed? Haven't really had the chance to test this out, so its a bit on the wild side on aura control". Ash says, feeling the small shake he gave Vale. His teammates gawked, with Ryan taking a couple of pictures on his scroll. "Whoa, he just keeps going". George mutters. "Yea, wonder if he'll ever stop"? Yaron asks. They look at each other before laughing.

Ash stood still as she gawked. "I'll ask again, why did you do this"? Ash asks. Yiela shouts before charging, only to suffer a painful punch to the face, and have Ash hold her up by her wrist. "Tell me". Ash demands. "Why do you want to know? You'll kill me anyway". Yiela points out. "Maybe not". Ash replies. "Your an Assassin, of course you will". Yiela scoffs "I have given up the life of an Assassin, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to take a life if necessary". Ash points out once more. Yiela looks away before throwing a punch as Ash was distracted. The punch connects, but did nothing as Ash just stared at her. "Your not like you were when we first met, you weren't this chaotic, this mad". Ash reminds. "What does what I do concern YOU"!? She shout while blasting another beam. Ash's eyes flashed angrily. **"ENOUGH"! **Ash roars before slamming his fist into her stomach, making her cough up blood and collapse on the ground.

Ash shifted out of his form and inspected her, feeling a strange interference. "Hello, what are you"? Ash asks while picking through Yiela's hair. Ash felt something attached to her skull. He used a small bit of strength and pulled it off, finding a beeping device on her head. "Ryan, you know what this is"? Ash asks while handing it to Ryan. Ryan inspected it before frowning. "Brainwave scrambler, can control a person's thoughts with enough force, and its set to massive levels, the pain must have been unbearable". Ryan says in pity. Ash stares at Yiela before picking her up and beginning to fly off. "Head back to Beacon, I got some questions to ask". Ash orders while they nod and head back.

_At Beacon (for the last time)._

The teams of RWBY and JNPR had gathered at the mess hall, which was a literal mess, Glynda was currently fixing that. "What do you think that was"? Jaune asks. "Maybe it was a super power"! Nora suggests. Ruby seemed equally excited about that suggestion. Weiss sighed at their guesses. "Well, its something like that". A voice says humorously. The teams along with Glynda, turned to the voice and was surprised to see the three members of GRAY, in the flesh. "Your back"! Ruby says in surprise and happiness. "But...where's Ash"? Ruby asks, slightly worried. George took note of that and decided to calm her. "He's fine, just fixing up a couple of loose ends". George assures, making Ruby smile. "Well, seems you three have been busy". A voice cuts in. The three turn to the voice and gawk.

Standing in front of them was Aria Foxy in new clothing. She had a black shirt with a orange jacket which was open. She had blue jeans with a red sash tied to her waist, with brown combat boots to finish it off. "What? You didn't think I was ready for combat if I lost my other outfit"? Aria asks, almost mockingly. The three chuckle. "I saw what happened back there, I went back to look". Aria admit. The three went silent before nodding. "What do you mean"? Blake asks. "Sit down, this is a bit of a long story". Aria says while they sit at the newly fixed tables.

_At a far away place._

Ash lands at a deserted island before dropping Yiela, healing her wounds, and pouring some water on her, bringing her to consciousness. Yiela got up with a groan and noticed Ash standing there. "Where am I? What happened"? She asks rubbing her head. "What was the last thing you remember"? Ash asks. "I was in a prison, this lady came up, she has some weird hair. She patted me on the head, and I felt something on it but I couldn't get it off, after that my mind went blank". Yiela answers. Ash looks at her in pity. "Sit down and brace yourself, your going to be in for a shock". Ash began.

**"WHAT"!? **Came two different exclamations, one from Beacon, and one from a Saiyan.

"So that means". Blake mutters while they nod. "I see, I'm sorry". Blake mutters. "It's fine, we'll just have to let it go, despite the loss, there is nothing we can do, unfortunately". Yaron mutters.

"So your saying I did that"? Yiela asks in shock. "Yes, you did". Ash replies. She looked down in utter shock, unable to comprehend what she did. "Sure I was bad...but I don't go on mass slaughters like that". Yiela mutters. Ash frowns, seeing she was telling the truth. "I'll give you a choice". Ash began. "Leave Vale, and never return, or go back to prison". Ash offers. Yiela looked at him before nodding. She floated upward and was prepared to leave. "Head to the Nevermore Mountains, that's where that woman lives". Ash informs. Yiela nods before flying off. Ash looks at her leaving, a small smile on his face. "Rest well Yiela, I hope we meet again on better terms". Ash mutters before flying off to Beacon.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 43 and the end of this Arc. It was a pain to do, but I enjoyed it and I'm glad to have got it off my chest. Ash went Super Saiyan 3, Yiela was mind controlled, Aria got a new outfit, GRAY let their Assassin lives go, and so many more. I will do one last chapter to put in all the voids I couldn't do here, than I'll put up a chapter to ask you of a VERY critical decision. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	44. Return of Team GRAY

**Alright here is the final chapter of RWBY: The Assassin. The poll is over, the dice has been rolled. And the sequel story is a go. I feel happy yet a bit sad. I came so far, yet it seems right to end it here. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash sighed as he walked toward Beacon, feeling calm. "I hope Yiela knows the consequences of what she's done". Ash mutters before going in. Ash walks to the mess hall and saw RWBY and JNPR talking with his teammates and Aria. Ash grins as RWBY's back was to him. Ash snuck up behind them, putting his finger to his lips when the others noticed him. Ash grinned before tapping Ruby on the head, a faint memory filling his mind. Ruby perked up and turned around, her face brightening as she saw him. "Ash"! Ruby cheered before glomping him. Ash laughs as Ruby hugged him tightly, if it wasn't for his training, Ruby would have crushed his ribs. Yang grinned at the two, while Blake smiled, Weiss simply stared with a warm expression. "So, what happened to Yiela"? George asks. Ash stopped before letting Ruby go. "I found out what happened, and I let her go". Ash says, knowing the reaction.

**"WHAT"!?**

The teams stared at him in shock. "What do you mean you let her go"? Blake asks, slightly angry. "There is more to her story than you know, she was put under control by someone, and was unable to control herself. I agreed to let her go in exchange that she never returns to Vale again". Ash explains while they calm down. "I hope you know what your doing". Ren says while sighing. Ash sighed as he sat down. "So, what now"? Ryan couldn't help but ask. "We can't play the part of the Assassin anymore, we're Team GRAY, that's that". Ash answers. "I came here with a mission, and I'm going to finish it, Assassin or not". Ash reminds. His teammates smiled at him. Ash stood up, his eyes shining. "We may have given up our old lives, but in exchange we have awakened new heights to ourselves, and we will use those heights to protect". Ash says while they cheer.

Ash perked up before pulling out the scroll. "Hey Yaron". Ash began, pulling his attention. "What"? Yaron asks. "I got a scroll, detailing a technique which would be very useful, and I think you would be optimal to help me with it". Ash says while Yaron nods. "Sure, but there's something I would like to get off my chest". Yaron began while they give him their full attention. "I suppose I should come clean to who I am, my name is Yaron Schatten, last remaining member of the Grimm Hunters". Yaron fully introduces while they gawk. "The reason I never told you was because I never knew the reason behind my name, now that I do, I have nothing to hide". Yaron explains. His teammates smiles before patting him on the back. "It's fine, we're glad you found your reason". George says with a grin. Yaron smiled at them. "Alright, I see everything is fine and all, but what exactly happened to you guys"? Weiss points out.

The four remembered and Ash growled. "I'll explain". Ash began. "I fought Yiela and defeated her, but as it turns out, an...old enemy was watching". Ash began while he sits down with his team. "He actually, is the reason I came here anyway, he gave Ozpin my information, why? I don't know, he is very dangerous, and very cruel. I don't know his motives, but I swear to end him for all he's done". Ash explains with a growl. "He defeated us all and split us up, it took us 3 days to get back to Vale". Ash finishes. "Who is he exactly"? Yang asks. "I don't know, but in his eyes, he's the puppet master, and I'm his puppet". Ash answers darkly. Ruby frowned at Ash and hugged him in sympathy, which he returned.

"I suppose I should come clean a bit too". Ash says before unwrapping the tail around his waist, making the others gasp. "Before you ask, no I'm not a Faunus, I'm a Saiyan". Ash began. "A near extinct race, we are known for our monkey tails and our ability to transform into multiple forms". Ash explained. "I never saw it before". Yang points out. "It recently grew back". Ash answered. Yang nodded before poking the tail, which made it smack her hand. "And what do you mean by near extinct"? Pyrrha asks. "An evil tyrant let loose a mass genocide on the Saiyan's, a handful survive". Ash answers. "I wasn't apart of it, my ancestor was a Saiyan, and his blood was descended to me". Ash explains while they nod.

Ozpin was in his office, smiling at the reunion. "So, one of the last Grimm Hunters, and a Saiyan on the same team". Ozpin mutters, ignoring the fact that Ash let Yiela go. Glynda was a bit unnerved. The Grimm hunters were highly respected and feared Hunters, they protected civilization like everyone else, but their ability to harness Grimm energy was what made them feared, and later killed. "Are you sure its safe to have him around, the Grimm Hunters were a feared family, and to have one here would be a bit dangerous". Glynda asks. "He can take care of himself, and I'm sure his team won't let him go without a fight". Ozpin reminds. Glynda nods, she wonders how Ironwood will take it, a Grimm Hunter in Beacon.

The teams decided to return to their rooms, and turn in for the day. Aria had talked to Ozpin, and had become an official Beacon student, due to the fact she can't go back to her store anymore. She is a solo student, but will partner up with Team GRAY during big missions. Ash and Ruby walked through the halls as they returned to their rooms. "Ash". Ruby began, pulling his attention. "Do you think we can find my mom? She had a blank trail when she was announced dead". Ruby reminds, choking slightly on the word dead. Ash smiled before pulling her close. "Of course we will, I wouldn't have found her cloak if she was truly dead". Ash says with a grin. Ruby smiled before leaning onto him as they arrived at their rooms. "Goodnight Ruby". Ash says with a wave. "Goodnight Ash". Ruby replies as they went into their rooms, ready for whatever comes ahead.

_The End._

* * *

**There we go, its done. RWBY: The Assassin is officially done. I feel immensely proud of myself, and I would like to personally thank my supporters who helped me along the way. **

**Here are the people who helped to support me: Cubonefan112, Zatch Bell-01, nutzo858, eric, pyro 6000, fanboy 2014, random player, Oblivion0639 (one of my biggest supporters), rst64tlc, Android 100, Mecha-Godzilla, saiyanlegend, HollowGod (the creator of Yiela and Zelio), FemalFoxFighter, saiyanrose, Talkingbirdguy (Again, a very big supporter), Yinko, wardog (a very big thanks to you), warbog, AshRuleZ, pokemonallstarfan, Kevin (a big thank to you), Ashuri Brighty, A Trainer, BANKAIZEN, ShadowofAxios (A very good friend and writer), anon, k wolf omega (A very big supporter), Saiyanlegend (two different people I think), and a barrage of multiples guests. **

**I thank you all for your support. And I hope to see you all again in the sequel story. I will take down the other chapter just so you know, I'll put a complete on it. And we'll go from there. This was a very big decision, and I feel proud of it. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for the last time in this story.**

* * *

_Bonus part for the amazing over 20k views. _

A figure stood over Beacon, a cloak hiding their face. On their waist was a white device which was partially hidden under the cloak. Their body was barely seen, but the clothing composes of red, black, and white. The only noticeable trait of the figure was silver eyes staring out of the cowl of the cloak. "So, it seems fate has decided to take a turn, for the best hopefully". The figure mutters, their voice masculine. The man chuckles underneath his cowl, before another cloaked figure approached. "We need to get moving and prepare". The figure says with a feminine voice. On the figures back was a sword which was hidden entirely in its sheath. The figures clothing was composed of black, red, and a little blue. The most attention pulling trait was a lock of raven/red hair poking out from the cowl. Behind her were two other cloaked figures, each waiting. "Let's go". The girl mutters before a portal opened up behind them, and they walked in, like they were never there.


	45. Manga Remake and Thanks

Team GRAAY appears along with Team's RWBY, Yiela, and various others. Ash steps forward.

"Hello, I would like to speak on behalf of the Author of this story, and the amazing future that has been planned for it". Ash began. "This story is scheduled to be remade into a Manga, a Japanese comic, and as such, the Author will be sharpening the story up for it. He will start with Volume 1, and if it goes well, he will continue to sharpen the full story". He finishes before stepping back

Ryan steps forward.

"We would also like to thank you on behalf of the Author, when this story started, we thought it would be like the others, just a little idea, but then it evolved into a story, an imprint in the RWBY fanfiction, we have inspired up to 3-4 people to write and draw, one of them being our Manga artist". Ryan adds. "And as such, from this going to an almost 40,000 view story, is amazing. And we thank you from the bottom of our hearts". Ryan thanks before bowing and stepping back.

George steps forward next.

"This chapter is not meant as a view pull or for reviews, in fact. The only reason we have done this is to prepare you guys, because this story is probably going to be left in the dust when the sequel comes out in about". George stops to check his scroll. "Five days". He quips. "And as such, we want you to be ready as the story will change for both better and for worse". George adds before stepping back.

Yaron stepped forward last.

"We would also like to thank the people that the Author personally clinged to, that helped him keep this story and its characters bright.

ShadowofAxios

K Wolf Omega

jairoalamos

hollowgod88

AuraGuardianRyan

Pessimistic-Comedy

"And all of the Ash/Ruby shippers"! Ruby cheers.

Ash cleared his throat with a blush. "This story will be revamped at random times, it will NOT be changed, just better worded and have some spelling errors taken out, so if you know the plot by heart, then you'll still do". Ash says before straightening himself. "And now, a personal word from the Author himself"! Ash says dutifully.

* * *

**Again, I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart, I NEVER expected this story to go so far, and to the people named above, thank you so much. You know what you did to earn that spot. Again, I will be sharpening the chapters from time to time, so check them out every once in a while, you may see something changed.**

**For those curious about the Manga. Jairoalamos, said he could (if he was lucky), get about 3 chapters a year, due to his small team, I don't care about the time, and you shouldn't either. He is taking his own personal time and money to do this, and as such show him proper respect. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
